The Fairy's Jinchūriki
by RedRightReturn51
Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki
1. Chapter 1

**Story name;** **J** **inchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. I write this purely for my own amusement.**

 **A/N; Future Lucy/Erza pairing. Expect characters not just from Fairy/Naruto but all over the anime universe. Join me on my journey to destroy anything and everything cannon, BREAK DOWN THE WALLS! Well, read and tell me what you thought. Further warning down at the bottom btw.**

Self-consciously pulling at the brim of her hood a young girl walked the streets of a lively town. Careful to keep as much distance from herself and the crowd of people assembled as possible, a frown played at her lips.

Twin crystal blue eyes narrowed swiftly darting to the right noticing a stray lock of blonde that had come undone from it's double braid. A sigh of resignation escaped thin pink lips, as not for the first time today her annoyance with her hair becoming evident.

On a normal occasion, the blonde Mage would simply cut the uneven main of hair back behind her ears. As is, the bleached blonde quality of her golden hair was far too recognizable, only serving to stand in the way. Lately however, a sense of compliance had taken hold. Allowing her hair the chance to grow past her chin the pesky foliage had even reached the broadness of her shoulders.

She had hardly given her self-grooming a second thought being as there were far more distinguishable features than her hair to worry about.

She had told herself that it was nothing more than a simple act of neglect, not caring how she looked. That was a lie. She knew it was because someone had noticed her. They had complimented her hair, calling it beautiful. It was rare she got compliments.

She shook off that thought. Not bothering to spend the time to redo her hair the offending locks of gold simply tucked neatly back, resting comfortable on her ear.

The electricity of the crowd was obvious, people happily chatting about, throwing around words of 'Salamander' and 'Fairy Tail'. Even on the outskirts of a thinly populated city, tales of the infamous Fairy Tail Mage burned hot. A man so powerful he was impervious to the very elements itself. The rumors pointed that he could even consume fire.

Part of her wandered how much truth there was to the man behind the myth. Having recently become a rather 'hot' topic it wasn't inconceivable that the man known as Salamander was a huge embellishment being nothing more than an average Mage. Even to her ears the stories concerning him seemed ludicrous.

"The boy who eats fire." She murmured.

Clutching tightly at her sole copy of this month's edition of 'Sorcerer weekly' a sense of determination settled over her. She had come a long way; it would be a waste to back out now.

Quickening her pace, her small stride drove her forward into the mass of bodies. With a hastened quickness about her, she waved back and forth, in and out of traffic.

The nimble girl was barely noticed gliding gracefully through the crowd, just another body in the sea of excited onlookers.

There were very few instances when actual gratitude could be expressed to her unnatural abilities. At this moment, silently slipping unnoticed like a ghost through masses could be counted as one of those times.

For a very long time she had been like this.

Her body's physical attributes pushing the limits of human control.

Increased speed, heightened senses, psychical strength comparable to the mightiest of Mages. It was all thanks to the Demon residing within her soul.

From what she could tell it wasn't Magic in nature nor was 'She' (or Lucy as she recently had started calling herself) technically a Magician. Having never performed a single spell she wandered if she was even capable.

There had been a time that she might have been capable but that was long since passed. Magic was just beyond her now. It was there, all around her, she could feel it but not interact. The force within her contradicting any Magic she tried. The energy within, the demon, she corrected mentally, rejecting and causing all types of Magic to fail.

It was an unfair trade-off. Long ago, in a time nearly forgotten to her now, she had loved Magic. Seeing the wondrous things Mages could do, a younger version of herself had dreamed of becoming one of them. Joining a guild to one day become a powerful even respected Wizard was what she truly desired.

She had all but given up on that dream now. The golden keys hanging uselessly around her belt a testament to that.

Reaching the center of the commotion 'Lucy' could practically hear her heart hammering in her chest. Pushing through the last bit of resistance standing in her path there was an odor assaulting her senses. Her noise scrunched up in barely hidden disgust, eyebrows knitting together in mild curiosity.

Standing in the center of a massive circle of people, a dark haired man wearing an extravagant cape was throwing pink fire from his fingertips, playing up to the people's amusement. A collection of 'Ohhhs' and 'Ahhhhs' sounded through the people around her as the flames danced to the man's will.

Watching the flames flow through the air, Lucy was mesmerized. The gentle sway of fire was pulling her in. The slight heat licking across her features almost primordial in its seduction.

"Marvelous isn't?"

Being caught off guard it took a great deal of self-control to psychically restrain herself from acting out against the low voice in her ear. Glancing over, the fire Mage was standing before her, a strange glint dancing behind his eyes.

The foul odor she had sensed before was now twice as strong with his close proximity. The stinging of her nostrils actually painful to a startling degree. As if being hit by a truck Lucy was floured with an unfamiliar sensation.

Her eyes glazed over, her mouth going agape.

With a sudden start she realized what was happening. No sooner had she figured it out the feeling assaulting her body stopped. Her eyes whipped open, body going rigid in righteous fury as she turned to face the wizard.

"A love charm?"

Surprise filtered across the man's face before he schooled his features back into a convincing smirk. "Ah, so you are a Wizard as well? That is unexpected." Coming closer his hand glossed over her jacket stopping just at the hood. Tugging at her hood his smirk turned full smile as he released one of her blonde locks from their prison.

It took a great deal to restrain herself at the unwanted contact.

His eyes raked over her body till it reached her hands still clutching her magazine. "So you're interested in Fairy Tail is it?" He asked her, changing his tactics. "Well you're in luck. Considering your talking to the _very_ famous Salamander,"

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Are you propositioning me _Salamander_?"

"Oh heavens no." He gushed laughing lightly. "It's simply a treat to meet such an… aspiring young wizard."

"Is that what the love charm is for then? To meet young wizards?"

He waved off her question with an ease she almost found it convincing. "We have to weed out the unworthy somehow don't we?"

She didn't answer. Frustration already starting to build. She had come so far for this? This man was nothing but a fraud. A criminal at that, if her suspensions were correct.

Seeing her turn away the fire Mage tried one last time stepping in front of her before she could walk off.

"You are a Celestial Wizard I take it? Not many of them going around. I could get you into Fairy Tail if that is what you desire?" He asked her this time taking a new approach, his last bid.

"You want me to join Fairy Tail?" She asked slowly.

His eyes lit up at her curiosity. "Oh yes." He purred, urging her to take the bait. "My ship is just off the coast waiting at the docks. We are preparing for a voyage back to Magnolia as we speak. Fairy Tail."

"Are you offering me a ride on your…boat?" She asked lowly, dangerously. The ' _Salamander'_ took it as sultry.

"Yes. I am." He spoke clearly, all pretenses gone. "Come by later tonight, we leave at sun rise."

And with that, he left. Turning back to his adoring fans the man was as cheerful as ever.

"Oh don't worry." She mumbled pulling her hood back. "I'll be there."

Behind the hidden darkness of her cloak no one noticed the once startling blue eyes of the blonde shift and darken into a crimson red.

 _ **TFJ**_

(Natsu)

Rushing with a quickened pace, a pink haired teen was bulling his way through a crowded street clutching at his oversized pack.

"Come on Happy!" He urged.

Glancing over his shoulder, a blue cat was floating just behind. Turning back to the growing crowd Natsu blasted through the lines of people with a happy shout.

"Igneel it's me! Oh, Who the hell are you?"

Standing before him was a wizard dressed with spiky hair, a weird cape and spouting out pink fire that smelled odd to the Dragon Slayer.

"W-what?" The man questioned. His stance stiffened a moment before his chin turned up. His eyes looked down to the pink haired teen in a posture that screamed arrogance. "I'm Salamander. Who the hell are _you?"_

Both Happy and Natsu looked to one another, sharing a meaningful look they nodded in silent agreement. He wasn't a Dragon.

When voicing the thought he received a dubious look from the fire Mage. Then crowd erupted in laughter. Scowling Natsu just resisted the urge to, well, do what he usually did when angry, spit fire and fight.

The image of a certain scowling red head stilled his temper.

Chuckling lightly along with the crowd 'Salamander' waved a hand quieting the mob. "Now now, let's not upset the boy. He was merely confused. My namesake is rather confusing."

He smiled what many thought was a charming smile, putting up an extravagant show for the crowd. That is, until he saw Natsu bored expression.

The fire Mage frowned at Natsu's lack of response. His lips turned up, he even opened his mouth to speak but sputtered when he noticed the boy was already walking away.

"Hey, I was talking to you ingrate!"

"Don't care." Natsu replied.

He didn't even bother when he was verbally swarmed by a horde of girls. Natsu just kept walking. His eyes did wander up watching the 'Salamander' fly off riding a wave of flames into the distance. Natsu glared until he was out of sight.

"Damnit," He sighed once they were away from the spectacle. "I swear I'm going to kill that lying bastard when we get to Fairy Tail. _Oh Salamander is here Natsu_. Phsft." He spit out his tongue. "Salamander my a-"

Suddenly Natsu slammed into something, something _hard_. Bulling backwards the pink haired teen was unceremoniously planted on his rear. Blinking his surprised eyes looked up to see a bewildered blonde staring down at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl screeched.

Natsu's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. It was low, lower than normal. Almost taking on a double tent.

Regret flashed across the girls face before she quickly lowered to check on him. She removed her hood to show a surprising beautiful face. Blonde hair that nearly rivaled the sun in intensity spilled out around her neck. He felt his cheeks burn, eyes darting away at the generous chest revealed at her now open coat. The most distinctive feature however were the three marks on the girls cheek. Almost resembling whisker marks. . . Weird.

"I'm sorry." She whispered almost too low for him to hear. Her eyes looked away, not quite meeting his own. "I didn't mean to…"

A red glint caught his eye, but as he looked he was only met with concerned blue. A startling shade of blue actually, crystalline.

With a laugh, Natsu waved her off. His hand coming to rest comfortable at the nape of his neck. "No need to apologize. I was the one to bump into you. Besides me and Happy are a lot tougher than we look!"

Laughing away her concerns, Natsu shook away all his confusion, blaming it on the fall he just took. For a brief moment there he thought her eyes had been red. There was an unusual awkward silence as the girl was watching them warily. That was until she spoke. "Does that cat have wings?" She asked, pointing up at the floating feline.

"AYE!"

"What the-?" She squealed jumping back. "HE CAN TALK?"

"Yeah. Of course." Natsu said, scratching his head confused. "He's a Mage too after all."

"You say that as if it's normal." She muttered trailing off. That only confused the young dragon slayer. Growing up in Fairy Tail he had always taken for granted his feline companion's ability to speak. Everyone else in the guild all knew this, accepting it as fact. Now that he took a moment to think it over, not having grown up with the magic cat, it might have seemed odd. In Fairy Tail they mostly just went with the flow.

"Well anyways Happy and me were just about to head into town to get some food. Wanna join?"

She hesitated.

"Our treat!" happy offered.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blue cat. "Your treat?"

"You really want to eat with me?" She asked.

Natsu took note of the hint of anxious vulnerability in the soft voice. "Come on," He encouraged with a smile. "Least we could do." Floating across his shoulder, Happy gave an affirmative nod. "Aye."

"Yes. She answered after a moment. "I would love to go with you."

 ** _Tfj_**

(Lucy)

"Okay. Okay. Let me get his straight. Your friend, the one you were looking for, is a dragon?"

"Yeah!"

". . ."

And you just thought a giant fire breathing Dragon was stampeding through town?" She teased.

"Well yeah!" Natsu enthused with a wave of his hands. An impressive feat considering how he was currently engulfing enough food to feed a small army. "When you say it like that." Happy muttered catching Lucy's tone but his pink haired friend didn't even bat an eye.

"A friend said a Salamander was here. Well former friend. . . I swear when I see him . . ." Again, all while eating. Lucy actually paused her questions to stare, the little cat shrugging sheepishly at his partner. Lucy could only blink.

"And by Salamander, you took it to mean this Igneel was here?"

"That salamander creep was a fraud." Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah, I figured that much out."

"Then what were you doing then? Trying to get his autograph too?" Happy inquired.

"No, I was…looking for someone too." She told them. "Well I was looking to ask a question."

"Huh?" Their heads snapped up at her sullen tone. She debated on how much she should tell them, they had been nice to her after all, and they deserved honesty. "I was wanting to join Fairy Tail. It's actually been a dream of mine."

She didn't know why she was telling them all this. She knew she shouldn't get close. These two strangers didn't deserve her problems.

"Why did you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked quietly.

She couldn't tell the truth. These kind, foolish strangers couldn't possible understand. She wouldn't burden them with her problems.

"You seem like a nice person Natsu. You too Happy…I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would we hate you Lucy?"

She didn't answer. There was no need.

She had a date after all. Rising, Lucy placed her share of the dinner money next to her empty plate despite their protests. "You asked why I want to join Fairy Tail?" She spoke over her shoulder. "I want friends. Family. Someone to accept me. That's why." She took a step. "It's time to meet Salamander."

"Wait, what? You're going to meet that guy?"

"It could be dangerous Lucy."

Oh she planned on that. But keeping that thought to herself she smiled a true radiant smile gracing her lips at their concern. It had been so long since someone had cared about her well-being.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

It was only then she realized she was crying. Wiping at her tear stained cheeks, Lucy laughed away their concern. It was truly a wander to have met them.

"Sorry. I'm just happy. Goodbye Natsu. Goodbye Happy."

"Hey Lucy we're friends. Believe it."

She halted at a wooden table in one corner of the small restaurant, unprepared for the pink haired teen's voice. Turning back, Lucy noticed Natsu press a hand in her direction.

She eyed the strange boy a moment, his eyes they were so full of kindness and compassion she could barely meet his gaze. With a little fidgeting, Lucy extended her own arm to meet Natsu's outstretched one.

"Sure Natsu, we're friends."

 _ **TFJ**_

(Lucy)

Staring down the burning reemits of her home, a burning laughter was edging at Lucy's subconscious. _'They're all dead.'_ She thought. Her friends, family, no one had survived; they were all dead.

'Just let me out!' the voice screamed. It was begging at this point, ripping and tearing at the forefront of her mind. It was just telling her what it thought she wanted to hear, Lucy realized but couldn't deny it was right. 'She' was right she corrected herself grudgingly. As much as she wanted to believe that the Demon inside her soul was nothing more than a leech that she could steal power from when necessary; it just wasn't true. The demon was a part of her. The demon was the deepest darkest part of her soul that she wished wasn't there. The part of her that enjoyed the violence, the killing, the suffering and damnit did she want to let her loose.

Lucy could feel something running down the brim of her nose. It was only then did she realize her hand had made its way to her face and was currently digging into her brow with enough force to draw blood. It was a copping mechanism fashioned and developed at an early age. It helped fight the demons more…violent impulses. Sometimes a little pain helps, she thought grimly.

"Can't speak darling?" Bora asked amused. His voice bringing her back from the brink. Lost in a memory her head tilted to the side, blonde locks hanging over her eyes as she peered up at the criminal. "Don't worry darling, just drink in the perfume and it'll be over before you know it."

 _'Oh yes_ ,' her mind shot back into place. She had boarded the criminal, now identified as Bora by a helpful crew member, boat. What she had found had nearly sent her over the edge and straight into the abyss. Into a maddening rage that would have promised a swift and agonizing death for all those near.

On the boat were woman. Dozens of them, all unconscious, drugged.

"You're the worst type of wizard." It was low, so low in fact the fake salamander had to strain to hear it.

Looking at the man Lucy was met with her own look. Mirrored in the reflection of his eyes she could see why a frown was playing at his lips. Gone were the blue iris's passed down by her mother, being replaced with something much more sinister. Red.

The laughing was almost unbearable now. It was begging, pleading to be released and this time Lucy was more than willing to abide the renewing blood lust. Black was slowly encompassing the lines of her peripherals. 'Just for a second.' It conceded. 'He is nothing to us!' Sensing perhaps that victory was near the voice was screaming with a renewed vigor. She couldn't remember the last time the Demon had fought like this. Maybe if she just lost control for just a second . . .

"What's that?" He asked amused.

"I know what you're doing." Her voice took an edge to it that sent a noticeable shiver down the criminal's spine. "Sleeping spell. It won't work on me. Someone like you, you use magic against the weak. You don't deserve your talent."

"Don't be like that." He chuckled, not yet realizing his position. "It wouldn't do to upset the men now. It is a long trip back to Bosco after all."

That was the final straw. She saw his death unfold before her.

Just as a clawed hand went for the kill something stopped her. Or rather the slight red blot in the sky alerted her something was wrong. Watching with increasing curiosity the little red blur was actually coming toward them.

"N-Natsu?" She questioned.

Following her gaze the criminal before her looked up in confusion before realization struck. "Shit! Brace for impact!" And on command, the ship exploded with activity. Crew members, _salamander_ included seemed to forget Lucy even existed as they ran about trying to escape the incoming destruction.

Lucy herself watched the scene with a faint amusement. She intended to see this vile ship to the end. It wasn't like she was endanger of dying.

A light grasp on her shoulder had her looking up. She just barely restrained the urge to rip off the intruding appendage.

She strangled the impulse seeing blue. A little cat was lifting her up into the sky.

"Happy. . ." She sighed.

"Aye!" He chirped.

 _ **TFJ**_

(Natsu)

"Huh?" The Dragon Slayer wandered aloud. "Guess I over did it a bit." Natsu added examining the wrecked ship.

Blasting into the slaver ship Natsu hadn't exactly thought his plan through. In theory, Happy and himself had thought it up simply enough. Natsu would jump in and fight, while Happy pulled Lucy to safety. They had forgotten one critical detail, Natsu's motion sickness.

The moment his feet touched down the boy was a swaying, barfing mess. Luckily for him though, as usual Natsu did what he usually did, he burned things. With the combined force of his landing and the flames he produced the ship was damaged pretty bad, sending it off course and thankfully to shore.

Some, namely his own guild mates, would have said he got off lucky but he liked to think his 'careful' planning had something to do with his success. Well, he amended, most of it _was_ luck, he could admit that, but he did choice to strike before the boat decided to set sail. It was much closer to shore and didn't exactly have far to drift before hitting land. He at least deserved credit for _that._ Right?

He decided then and there to tell the story with the ship still being docked. Yep, sounded much better there.

With a paled expression, the pink haired teen watched quite a few woman run from the ship he had just manhandled. He winched at the obvious. He also decided to tell the others he hadn't forgotten about the teens kidnapped.

"You idiot!" A voice screamed.

Glancing over Natsu noticed the fire wizard picking himself up. The dragon slayer narrowed his gaze. He was the guy.

"Hey you."

"What?"

"You're the guy who's been saying he's from Fairy Tail."

"So what if I was?" He questioned dusting himself off.

Natsu grinned at that. He had been hoping he would say something like that. Taking a stance actual fire burned hot in the Fairy Tail Mages eyes. The air around him began to stir. Rising at a drastic pace the temperature caused the very ground to quake.

"Look close." Natsu instructed. Tossing aside his coat the dark jacket flapped across blowing into the wind. The conscious members of Bora's crew all noticed his guild symbol stamped across his shoulder. "Because you're about to see what a real Fairy Tail mage really looks like."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

Natsu didn't wait for him to finish. Clasping both hands together a red magic circle formed. Taking in a massive gulp of air his magic power sky-rocketed. "Wait," Bora gasped. "Let's talk about this!"

"Fire Dragons, Roar!"

 _ **TFJ**_

Shielding the small cat close to her chest Lucy had to close her eyes at the titanic battle happening nearby. Flames flew from both sides, the shore a burning inferno.

"Boy doesn't know how to take it easy does he?"

"That's Natsu." Happy laughed.

Making her way over to the cataclysmic event happening Lucy had wanted to help but Happy was quite certain that he didn't need her help. Mentioning the boy's magic and his apparent resistance to fire magic the blonde haired girl had relented.

It didn't take long for her to find the pink haired boy. Rising out of a blazing inferno a cheeky grin was spreading across his face. She couldn't help but return the look, his mood infectious. You would think he hadn't engaged in an all out fight, destroying half a port in the process.

"So you're a wizard?" She questioned.

Raising an arm up he scratched at the back of his neck laughing lightly. "Did I not mention that?"

An eyebrow rose at his lapse of memory. "No." She dead panned. "And a Fairy Tail Mage?"

Giving her a tooth filled grin he showed the mark across his shoulder proudly. "Believe it."

"Hmm." Was he for real? Her eyes turned back to the barely conscious Bora. "Mind if I have a few words with Casanova over there?"

"Eh, sure."

Turning away from the confused boy she made sure she was well out of ear shot as she kneeled down to the fire wizard's level.

Picking the man up ever so gently Lucy cradled her hand around his cheek. Pulling him close so only the two of them could hear she leaned in whispering lightly. "You have no idea how lucky you are." She told him.

His eyes widened at the voice. The sound was contorted and sounded far too sinister for the small girl he had just seen. The demon inside was disrupting her voice patterns adding its own taint to it but there was something else there. It was her killer intent.

For a brief moment the downed man looked like he was going to speak. Or perhaps throw up. She didn't wait to find out. "Listen well, if we meet again Natsu won't be there to save you."

Her grip closed around his features earning a small wince of pain. "Death will be a blessing for what I have planned. I will pill the skin off your dying body. Grind your bones to sand. You will beg for death. Do we understand each other? You will never harm another young girl again."

He nodded dumbly. She smirked, a tooth, fang filled grin. "Good." Clapping his cheek lightly Bora fell with a heap releasing a relieved puff of air.

"Don't act so happy." She snorted. "All that commotion you caused. The rune Knights are already well on their way. They'll be here in a few minutes. In fact, I can see them now. Oh. And are they pissed." She laughed at his defeated groan.

"Hey Lucy." She turned to the voice all thoughts of the beaten wizard gone.

Standing behind her the dragon slayer had a strange gleam in his eye, a smile playing.

"Hm?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

If possible her eyes would have fallen out.

"Well," he continued not at all bothered by her response, the beaming smile never wavering. "Let's go!"

 **A/N; So just so we're all on the same page, this story isn't all sunshine and rainbows that is the Fairy Tail universe and at times Naruto verse is. The real Fairy Tail universe is frightening,(Naruto obviously scary) and this story will deal with some hard issues at times. Mental health, death, and some heavy violence. Lucy will be strong but not op. Lucy won't be a Mary Sue but she is messed up and not her cannon counterpart. If that's what you were expecting, don't say I didn't give you any warning lol.** **But if your cup of tea is a kick ass protagonist with highly flexible morals then this is the fic for you.**

 **Btw, pm me with the more obvious grammar mistakes. I'm currently going through and fixing bits and pieces to make the story flow better.**

 **Love-RRR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story name;** **The Fairy's** **J** **inchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

 **A/N; So I was pleasantly surprised by the interest this story has gained. In reward for that, I've decided to upload this chapter a bit earlier than I had planned. This chapter is about the same length as the first, they will get longer in the future. Mostly this is an introduction to the guild. So Enjoy!**

(Lucy)

Jumping to the side walk Lucy just barely avoided a speeding magic mobile blowing by. For the fifth time in the last half hour the girl slowed her pace allowing the two boys behind to catch up. Her feet tapped insistently for the long five seconds it took for them to appear. Since arriving in Magnolia, Lucy had become anxious. Her already thin patience put to strain moving with purpose.

The moment the pink haired boy and his blue cat arrived she was off again. With a quick pace, Lucy marched forward in just under a run. She knew it was foolish, she didn't even know exactly where they were headed, only that she wanted to get there fast.

She was headed to Fairy Tail. That thought alone caused her to speed up even more, the poor boys behind forced to break into a run or fly in Happy's case. This was her dream. A fantasy soon to be reality. She wanted to pinch herself, see if this really was happening or just a cruel dream threatening to turn nightmare. She pushed that away with a shake of her head.

This was real. Happy, Natsu, they were real. They were already members and promised her the same. She trusted that, taking their promise and latching onto it whole heartily. Part of her realized how dangerous that was, trusting these still strangers when she knew she shouldn't get close. These people who knew next to nothing about her and claimed them friends.

Would they really think the same given the truth? The reality of her situation was a hard one. It was difficult to imagine anyone able to reconcile with what she had done, what she still might do. She still had hope. A small sliver of possibility that she hung with everything she was.

She had never wanted anything so bad in her life.

Breaking into a slight run Lucy felt Happy perch across her shoulder, even hearing Natsu's sandals clucking noisily just behind. Lucy smiled still continuing to increase her speed. Not once, during their trip back had the two complained. Somehow understanding her excitement, neither had questioned her, nor did they stop her wasting time. Tthey could sense she only had one thought in mind; that was to reach her dream, Fairy Tail.

It only took them a few minutes to reach their destination, with her leading the charge and Natsu calling out directions they were pulling to a stop. Coming up upon a large building, a giant Fairy symbol posted proud atop for all to see, it left little doubt what guild they were at.

Lucy felt her breath hitch. "I'm really here. . ." She found herself saying. Wiping at her quickly dampening eyes. With a quick motion she swiped the cat resting comfortable atop her head pulling him close to her chest. Hugging the odd little cat close to her chest she mumbled in his fur.

"Thank you."

Looking up the broad smile across the _real_ Salamander's face only brought more tears to the surface.

"Well don't just stand there." The Dragon Slayer laughed, a light cheerful sound that Lucy was beginning to identify as Natsu. "We still need to introduce you. If you want to be a member, you'll need a guild mark too don't you think?" A light paw hit her chin. "Aye."

How long had she dreamed of this? Countless sleepless nights falling to sleep with stories and the memorized pictures of an old magazine. She had seen this very building so many times through her dreams.

"I just need a moment."

Releasing the cat, she gently placed Happy to the ground as she collected her thoughts. Was she ready for this? It was easy to imagine a fantasy but when it's suddenly there for the taking was it so strange for her to hesitate? A million different scenarios of how this could play out running though her troubled mind, most ending very bad.

"Come on." Natsu told her. "We'll go in together."

Nodding her thanks a few deep breathes came out low as she steadied herself. Once again, she grabbed the feline for support. Not that Happy seemed to mind. Despite having wings the little guy really enjoyed being carried.

Opening the door all her senses were assaulted at once.

Blinking at the over load in stimulation she took an involuntary step back. Luckily for her, that single step came at the right time, smashing just inches from her face the pungent odor of alcohol stung her noise.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing jackass!" Natsu yelled at the crowd. Looking back surprised at the violent outburst the smirk he had only confused her. He gave her a wink.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"You should probably back up Lucy." Happy chirped.

Nodding her head in confusion she listened to his advice. At the moment she couldn't really argue, her head still swimming. Taking a single step aside she was up against the wall the exit to her left. Too much was going on. Too much noise. Too many people talking at the same time.

"I bet it was you wasn't it Gray?"

"What'd you say flame brain?" A man yelled in retaliation.

Rising up from a small table a dark haired teen roughly her own age scowled at Natsu. He was a lean build, average height, sporting an over-sized white coat.

The scowl adorning his, admittedly handsome face was mirrored in Natsu's. Turning up his chin up the dark locks reaching over his eyes rose up just a fraction revealing a deep shade of blue. His stance was slanted, head looking over at them. It looked intimidating for sure.

Tossing his jacket aside in a fluent movement the wizard Gray rose, stalking over.

"It's clear he didn't throw that right? So why is he wanting to fight this guy?"

The cat just smiled nodding for her to continue watching. Even as the wizard stomped over, Lucy noticed he was pulling off his shirt . . . then his pants. . . .

"Wait," She gasped. "Is he stripping?"

Happy was desperately trying to hold back his giggles. "That's so inappropriate."

"So what's the deal?" Gray accused.

"It's nothing." Natsu fired back. Rising to meet the challenge their foreheads clashed violently. "Didn't think you needed a reason for a good fight. What's the matter? You scared?"

Natsu's eyes flared with challenge, practically daring the other man to make a move.

"Is that right?" He questioned. Bringing his hands back he cupped them together at his side. The air around him chilled noticeable. "Guess we still need to settle our score from earlier."

Natsu returned the gesture, both hands coming to his sides. Air steamed before shimmering against the rising temperature.

"That's fine by me you stripping freak!"

"Pretty confident for an over grown gecko."

Both summoning their magic, the combined power contracted violently. To the left, the freezing cold causing ice to travel across everything, people falling and others nearby she found several disappointed drinkers finding solid blocks instead of their drink. To the right, guild members actively had to swat away flames spreading to the very flammable wooden tables.

"Gray your clothes!" Happy yelled.

"What?" Unbelievable looking down as if he hadn't been aware he was half naked Gray froze comically. "Not again!" He shouted.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he took his eyes off Natsu, the Dragon Slayer struck. Smashing a fire encased fist into his chin the other wizard literally went flying.

Blue eyes watched amazed as Gray flew across the guild until he landed against the back of a very tall white haired male. A pretty damn large man, she mentally corrected seeing the board muscled back tense visible even under a dark coat.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked the hysterically laughing cat.

"He's fine." He spoke through his fits. "Gray's a lot stronger than he looks. He's an Ice Wizard. To get through the training to be an Ice make wizard you have to be pretty strong."

That cleared a few things up for her. Why for instance, the two were so eager to fight each other. "Fire and ice huh?"

"He and Natsu are rivals." Happy confirmed. "They're fighting all the time."

She 'hum'd' in response, absorbing the information. Almost sulking toward the two, a grumbling Natsu narrowed his eyes at his partner. Hands in his pocket, head down, Natsu was the picture of a petulant child. "Hey Happy? Why'd you have to go and do that for? Things were just starting to heat up."

The cat shrugged. "You're the one who still hit him."

Pouting the childish wizard looked the part as he stubbornly stuck his tongue out to his companion, which the cat returned in full. Lucy was about to interrupt their child like fit but someone else beat her too it. In the form of a chair bouncing off a pink skull.

"Hey Natsu! A real man fights his own battles."

Turning, Lucy was greeted by the massive white haired man from before. Her keen eyes had not done the wizard justice. Towering over her, the bulking tanned man and his gravity defying hair were flexing what looked to be an alligator arm, smirking down at the three of them. Tilting his head he revealed a Fairy Tail guild mark across his neck.

'What an odd place to put a guild mark.' She found herself thinking.

He raised a scared eye at her. The question was clear in his eyes but he didn't voice it. Oddly enough, Lucy was struck with how much he resembled a certain women, seen countless times across her magazine.

"That's Elfman Strauss." Happy stated matter of fact. "He's a takeover Mage. That's why his arms all scaly"

'Strauss?'

"Scaly?" Elfman questioned dubiously. "This is a real man's magic, cat." Opening his mouth to say more he was cut off as Gray made his reappearance.

Flying into the scene, his bare foot smacked Elfman off to the side. "Happy! Natsu!" He roared.

"Oh crap, Gray!" Lunging at her, tiny paws wrapped around her neck, the little creature cried out for her to save him. Lucy had little to no idea what was happening.

What happened next was such an amazing sequence of ridiculous events she could barely follow what was happening. The first being Natsu rising to launch at Gray (thankfully for Happy) the two engaging in a fist fight inside their own guild hall.

Rolling around, throwing anything and everything they could get their hands on the two quickly dragging others into the mix. When launching things, people, or oddly enough animals too, they would soar often missing the intended target entirely, hitting some unsuspecting bystander. Of course, the assaulted would retaliate repeating the process. Before long the entire guild was consumed in a massive free-for-all brawl.

Despite the carnage they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Subtly as possible Lucy took Happy, making her way over to the safety of the guild bar. Even from here, shielded by the chaos a few members could be seen seated along the bar stools content to just watch the madness. The guild bar seemed to be a safe zone.

With extreme caution the blonde and the talking cat shuffled past the fights trying their best not to jostle anyone, fear of being forced in. The thoughts of having Happy fly them over had occurred but given the debris tossed about Lucy stuck to the ground.

Having given time to relax and familiarize herself with her surroundings her natural adaptiveness kicked in. No longer bothered by the loud crowd or the intense smell Lucy moved with her usual nimbleness. Flowing through and about, Happy clutched tightly in place within her arms; Lucy made it through the masses without so much as a hair out of place.

Ignoring the awe struck little face looking up at her she neared the bar promptly pulling out a seat, the two non-combatants plopped down turning to stare amazed at the spectacular fight taking place.

A soft voice addressing her had her look back. A main of white hair resting across two generous breasts had a burning blush travel across her cheeks. Leaning back against the counter Lucy was chest level to a (very open) bright blue dress. Lucy sputtered on the spot.

Either obvious or willfully pushing past the awkward encounter the bar maid gave her a small wave occupied by a radiant smile. "Hello there, are you new?"

"Oh, umm I-. Well, I'm not a member. Not yet anyways but wait . . ." Suddenly taking time to look up to her speaker, Lucy felt her breath hitch. The white hair flowing down on either side framing that angelic face, the trademark bangs pinned up, even the elegant smile. "Are you by any chance Mira?"

The woman paused, her smile faltering just a fraction. Heading turning to the side her expressionful eyes glanced her over once then again. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"N-no!" Lucy was quick to sputter out waving her arms. "You don't know me. It's just. . . Well, I've seen you in sorcerer weekly is all and I'm a big fan of yours." She trailed off closing her mouth shut. Only just resisting the urge to slam her palm across her eyes in embarrassment as she gave one of her idols a timid smile. Oh great, she could not had sounded any lamer.

"Smooth Lucy."

"Shut it, cat."

Acting as if she hadn't just floundered like a groupie, Mira kindly asked her another question changing the topic. "So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "More than anything."

The woman smiled again erasing all her previous nerves. Mirajane just as she protrude in her cover shoots was the poster child of grace and kindness. She was so welcoming, so warm it gave her hope.

"Alright, well the master handles all new recruits. Now where is he. . . There he is!" She suddenly exclaimed in an eccentric manner. It was enough to surprise Lucy in a jump at the action.

Following the outstretched finger, blue eyes settled on a small aged man. A VERY small man. Humming lightly to himself, the mustached man was chuckling at the action behind him, actively whooping and cheering on the fight sipping at his oversized mugs. Yes, mugs. The way his cheeks were flushed the beer in his hands weren't the first either.

Dawning a white shirt that Lucy summarized a child could wear, the Fairy Tail symbol was stamped across proud for all to see. There was an orange hoodie over his shirt even matching orange shorts but that wasn't really what caught her eye, it was his hat. An orange and blue jester's hat with bells attached was jingling with each bob of his head.

"That's the master?" She hadn't meant any disrespect but the image she had in her mind just didn't quite comply with the kooky, oddly dressed man. This would certainly explain why there were never any pictures.

"That's him." Mira confirmed, laughing at his antics. "Don't let his size fool you; Master Makarov is a very powerful man. He's even a ten wizard saint."

"You don't say." That was certainly disturbing. Lucy felt a chill run down her spin. With his grandfatherly appearance, his choice of drink, especially his attire; Lucy had completely underestimated this man.

"Hey mostner! Some-" *hiccup* "Someone's here too sees youz."

Turning curious yet another pair of generous breasts were before her barely covered by a blue bikini, this time hovering over her. "Why does that keep happening?" She cried backing away.

Parked on the bar stool adjacent her, a drunk brunette was looking at her, cheeks flushed as she clutched a comically over sized alcohol 'tube'.

Scanning over a tanned body Lucy looked away in embarrassment.

"Cana." Mira greeted. "My, you're drunk already?"

"Bah!" The brunette snorted. "I haven't even started yet." As if the girls honor had been called into question she surprised everyone by swiftly hopping to her feet hardly affected by her alcohol induced state. Grabbing the barrel of booze she balanced it in one hand leaning back chugging.

Elbowing Happy conspiracy Lucy leaned in. "Is she drunk or is she sober?"

Before the cat could answer an arm sliding across her shoulder interrupted. Gazing up orange locks fell into view as a well dressed man smiled down at her. "Well well." He spoke pushing up his dark glasses. "The names Loke. What's yours?"

Embarrassed for the thousandth time, red painted on the girls face. Why was everyone being so nice to her? "L-Lucy."

"Beautiful name gorgeous. What do you say you and I get out of here?"

"For?"

"To get married of course!"

She blanched.

"Hey, lover boy!" Cana suddenly called having finished her drink. Amazingly still sober . . . "Did you forget whose contract you're with?" She spoke, brandishing a golden key.

Looking at the (drunk?) girl Loke was rather nervous. "H-hey there Cana sensei-"

"Don't pull that bull. Who even called you here?"

Hearing that, the now identified spirit looked smug. Pulling off his glasses polishing them with practiced ease he shrugged. "I opened the gate myself of course." Sighing, Cana pointed the key at him. "Just go back."

"I'm sorry Lucy, we're never going to end up together!" Crying out dramatically the spirit dispelled in a bright light back to the spirit realm.

"Sorry about that." Cana apologized. "He gets bored in the spirit world. Likes to come down to Fairy Tail. He even officially joined the guild. The crazy spirit."

The small grin tugging at the other girl's mouth said she thought different. "It's fine, really. He seemed, nice"

"Nice." Cana scoffed. "That's part of the problem." Looking away with a huff the celestial spirit user noticed what was attached to Lucy's belt. "Oh! You use celestial magic too?"

"What? Oh-No! These are just heirlooms. They really don't belong to me. I can't use them so. . ." Trailing off a thought occurred. Unclipping the keys, she thrust them forward. "You should take them."

"What?" Cana squeaked. Even the unflappable MiraJane gasped. "I thought you said these were heirlooms? I can't take something like that." Trying to gently push away the offer as to not hurt Lucy's feelings the blonde would hear nothing of it. With surprising strength, Lucy refused to budge.

"Please. I want you to have them. Even if I've just met you I can see the way you feel about your spirits. They aren't tools to you. They're your friends." A shocked look crossed the two Fairy Tail girls as she continued. "Besides I'm not a wielder mage. If they stayed with me they would never be used. That would be an injustice."

"I don't believe this. I don't even know you."

That only confused Lucy. "You're apart of Fairy Tail aren't you? Natsu said you're all a big family. I know he would do the same for you."

Staring dumbstruck at the new mage 'Lucy', Cana could only gap in shock. She didn't even have the heart to scold the openly weeping Loke perched on the stool beside. Ignoring the 'meep' of surprise Cana launched at Lucy hugging her tight.

"Thank you." She breathed in gold locks. "You have no idea what this means to me. I'm so close now..." Trailing off Lucy didn't dare ask in fear of ruining the moment. If this was what all of this wonderful guild was like then she made a magnificent choice in coming here.

"You're welcome." She breathed returning the tight embrace.

"Master!" The now unquestionably sober Cana yelled. "Get your ass over here, we have a new member." Pulling her along by hand, Cana followed the white locked wizard over to the master.

Sensing their presence, Master Makarov Dreyar turned, his jester hat's bells jingling slightly.

"Master one of Natsu and Happy's friends would like to join the g-" A slight elbow to her side had Mira correcting herself. "One of Cana's new friends would like to join."

Even as the key user slung an arm over her shoulder she could still hardly believe what she had just heard. Did she just say her friend?

"Oh? And who's this?" Eyeing her, he grinned. "She sure is a pretty thing."

Studying the man his act just seemed so, practiced. The way his oddly perfect teeth shined with a gleam, his wrinkled face scrunched up, old seeing eyes watching her under a hooded expression. Somehow, Lucy didn't quite believe this man was being serious. If anything, she felt exposed, all her secrets laid before this very power little man.

He was far too good to give anything away but that in itself was telling. There was no surprise.

"Master." Mira warned, her eyes taking a dangerous slit. "She's here to join the guild. It wouldn't do to have you scare her away now would it?" Just as the look appeared, it quickly vanished.

Lucy found her respect for Mira grow in that short display.

With a nervous chuckle, the small man waved off his guilds posture child. Scratching absently at his cheek, he finally addressed her. "So you wish to join my guild eh, what was your name?"

"Davy!" Happy suddenly appeared across her shoulder. Three different women eyed the cat with various degrees of agitation.

Lucy in particular narrowed her blue eyes at him disbelief. "It's Lucy." She drawled. He got her name mixed up? After days of traveling together?

Raising a single paw to her Happy laughed. "Sorry, Ginny."

"That wasn't even close." Cana muttered.

Still eyeing the cat, Lucy turned her attention back to the master, finding she was far less nervous, huh? "Yes, sir."

"Pssht." The man grumbled. "None of that. Master will do just fine."

"Wait . . . So you mean?"

A smirk played at a mustached face. "Where would you like your guild mark eh?" He asked brandishing a small stamp.

 _ **TFJ**_

(Lucy)

"Natsu!"

Running into the conflict with a reckless charge, the pleas warning her went on deaf ears.

Easily side stepping a Mage she pushed another aside. Sliding under the legs of a tussling group, Lucy hopped up surprising them enough to actually end their fight. Running forward at full speed an unlucky guild member was used as a ramp as he stood confidently bragging about his recent victory.

She did feel a slight pang of guilt when her foot pushed his face through an untouched table. But given her elation she hardly paid him any mind.

Launching herself up into the air, the blonde haired girl showed her true skill and athleticism as she landed and promptly turned to Natsu and Elfman fighting. Seeing a large arm flying for the flaming pink haired teen she didn't hesitate. None had even registered she was there until a slim arm held up in front of a "bears" arm.

Stopping the blow cold, the giant man hardly had time to blink before he was lifted off the ground and hauled over her shoulder.

"I got my guild mark, look!" Thrusting out her right hand, she proudly displayed the pink Fairy symbol. That was when she noticed the looks. The entire guild hall was staring at her. Slack jawed, they all looked at her, and some even had actual stars in their eyes.

Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Exclaiming at the top of his lungs there was literal fire just under his tongue. "Elfman, she totally just kicked your ass!"

Turning to the downed wizard it dawned on her the man was probably less than happy with her. Rising with a groan he eyed her before laughing.

"That was a manly throw, Newbie." Elfman exclaimed giving her a thumbs up.

"..."

"Err, thanks?"

The guild exploded with laughter.

 **A/N; So here is the second Chapter! Hurrah! I really enjoyed writing this part. I always wandered how Natsu/Happy could get Lucy's name wrong lol I like to think they do their part to help the clearly nervous girl relax, even if that means starting a massive fight. Well, that's just my thoughts.**

 **-RRR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is written for my own amusement.**

 **A/N; So this is a fairly large chapter, enjoy!"**

It was all so surreal.

Looking back on the last few days Lucy could hardly believe it. They were all amazing, hell; they thought 'she' was amazing. By showing some semblance of her overwhelming power, Fairy Tail had flocked to her. It was a new feeling, to have others react such a way.

She found she'd not anticipated such a smooth transition.

She was so frightened at her outburst of strength it took all she had not to bolt, run like she always did and beg for forgiveness. Even having tossed the white haired Mage clear across the room, Elfman had merely laughed it off, spouting off some nonsensical yammering of manliness.

Frozen by shock it was all she could do to force a hesitant smile.

None, not a single one of them had been the slightest bit upset, if anything; having contributed to the brawl somehow segmented her into them. They flooded her with questions. What is your magic, name, where she came from?

She didn't like questions like that.

It was all too much. Thankfully, sensing her rather pensive behavior to their attention Cana had stolen her away. The bar stool brunette who she had just met, was surprisingly a wonderful person.

Talking adamantly, she just babbled on, this and that about their guild. Dragging her over to the woman's ever present bar stool. They talked for what seemed forever, Lucy actually found herself laughing along to the other woman's stories of a certain Dragon Slayer as a child.

Speaking of whom, curious eyes scanned the quickly waning guild for the pink haired teen. She found him sullenly looking over a large board, Lucy was informed was the mission posting.

The mission desk or board was the place the guild put up all available mission requests. All screened and approved missions were placed there, of course there were a few exceptions. Lucy had learned the Master and MiraJane were the ones to personally examine the missions determining if Fairy Tail would actually post them or if they were worthy of S-class.

It had been a bit of a shock to learn the kind, sweet bar maid was such an important figure head in the guild, Cana had also informed her she was one of the strongest. S-class in rank, figuring the woman freely passed the closed off upper reaches of the guild. She'd never read anything to assume Mira was a powerful Mage.

It gave the smiling white haired woman far more respect in Lucy's opinion.

Curious at the odd place Natsu had chosen to sulk, the blonde couldn't resist walking over to him. Giving Cana a small hug of gratitude (which the brass woman whole heartily returned) and a promise to speak later, Lucy quickly made her way to him.

Her foot steps were quiet, stride long with purpose. A feeling of playfulness taking hold, the agile girl grinning to herself. As the boy reluctantly looked over the various documents scattered across the wide board he looked defeat, his attention occupied.

Casually leaning an arm across the post, Lucy was poised like a fox, silently stalking just off the boy's shoulder. With a silent 'shhh' mouthed out she quieted the cats greeting.

Natsu grumbled to himself back and forth, his frustration becoming evident. "There's never anything good on this piece of-"

"Gwahhh!"

Finally having noticed her, the boy jumped seeing her hovering over him. His face painted a scarlet red before bolting backwards right over the mission board flipping backwards.

She couldn't help but laugh despite knowing the boy had just taken a perverted glance down her shirt. It hadn't been her plan but his face was just too funny. Her laughter echoed across the guild her side even stitching. Curious glances eyed the two of them but she hardly cared.

Leaning over, Lucy peered down at the grumbling boy through her disheveled locks, allowing them to flow down across her face. "Pervert." She teased.

Natsu sputtered. His face took another shade of deep red.

A noise echoed across the guild. Curious, Lucy turned to see a small black haired boy walking in. His cheeks red, fist clinched; he marched right up to the master.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

Drinking from a large mug the master stilled his drink, eyes peering over to the boy. "Your starting to work my nerves kid." He grumbled taking another sip before sighing. "Look, your father is a very accomplished wizard. Have faith, he'll be fine."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsu rise, suddenly interested.

"But sir. . . He said he would be back in three days. It's been over a week now!"

The master raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, your father took the job on Mt. Hakobe isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's not even that far away! Why won't anyone go and check on him?

"Now listen up!" The master bellowed. "Your old man is a wizard kid. And like any other wizard he can take care of himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait-"

The child Romeo punched him. It was so slow, a blow that a Wizard Saint never should have allowed to happen. He was allowing him to vent, she realized. Even as the boy stormed out of the guild hall the Master remained where he was, his old tired eyes looking up to the ceiling.

Blue eyes looked over in surprise to see Natsu smash a fist through the request board.

"Natsu?" She questioned only to have him storm out following Romeo.

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" Someone muttered.

Another tall tanned man with a skull necklace shook his head. "You know how he can get. Probably going to mount Hakobe to rescue Macoa himself."

"Remember Nabb, we can't choice another's path. We-"

Lucy wasn't listening anymore, the Master's voice trailing off. She was already moving at a slight run to catch up to the boy. Not bothering to hide her presence, Natsu noticed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked not unkindly. Looking over his shoulder he was genuinely curious as he eyed her.

Shrugging she kept her stride alongside his own. Arms folded cleanly behind her back, head looking away she looked as if her being there was nothing but a coincidence. "Can't I take a walk?"

"You're following me." He drawled.

"Not exactly." She countered.

"You kinda are." He narrowed his eyes. "Where are you walking too?"

She seemed to consider his question for a moment. Fingers gliding across her pursed lips, head tilting in thought. "Thought I might walk this way for a bit, maybe take a train ride."

"And then?"

"Might take a hike." She pondered aloud. "I hear mount Hakobe is nice this time of year." She pointedly ignored his muttered, 'and cold'.

The Dragon Slayer sighed loudly even as his feline companion was snickering perched across his shoulder. He turned to her, eyes serious, "Could be dangerous, monsters running around even."

"There is that." She agreed. "I guess it's a good thing you'll be there hm? Dragons eat monsters isn't that right?" She smirked at him.

His stride quickening toward the train station he nodded. "You're damn right."

And just like that, Lucy was with him. An unspoken agreement going between the two, she couldn't have known it then but this was only the beginning. The start of a team.

 _ **TFJ**_

(Lucy)

Seating across from one very queasy looking Natsu, Lucy eyed the boy with trepidation. With Happy firmly placed in her lap, two slinder arms around she was ready to bolt at a moments notice. At any second the boy looked as if he was about to hurl.

"What's the matter with you?"

Natsu eyed her, glaring before his sickness caught back up. "Trains." He moaned before a hand covered his lips.

Well, _that_ was helpful, she thought dryly.

Thankfully Happy interjected. "Natsu has motion sickness. He gets really sick on any kind of transportation."

She eyed the cat with a narrowed gaze. "He fly's with you doesn't he?" She pointed out.

"Happy isn't transportation, he's my friend." Natsu told her before promptly sticking his head out the window.

"And _that_ makes sense." She scoffed.

"If only Erza was here..." He abruptly had to shove a hand over his face, turning a very uncomfortable shade of green.

Despite herself Lucy tried not to sound too interested in the name he'd just mentioned. _The_ Erza?

"W-why would you need her?" Inwardly winching at the stutter to her own girlish question, the girl pointedly avoided the little blue cat peering up at her curiously. Natsu as usual, was clueless. Either the motion sickness affecting him or just being the boy's average attention span he only groaned in response to her slightly higher than usual question.

"I'd be there already if she was here." He mumbled.

Furrowing her brow, blue eyes looked to the cat for confirmation only to see him nodding sagely. "That clears things up . . ."

Happy laughed, "Erza knocks him out." He stated matter a fact.

She could feel herself pale. "She _what_?"

"That's Erza." Happy shrugged like it was supposed to explain everything.

"Riiiight. Well, is there anything that I can do Natsu? Do you want anything to eat or, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Swaying to his feet, the Dragon Slayer was just moments away from killing over but more importantly he was trying to punch himself in the stomach. Rising to stop him she was momentarily slowed by surprise.

With a vicious blow to his stomach the boy peered over looking like he was about to slip unconscious but instead. . .

Raising both hands up to his mouth a pained expression crossed the now very blue boy. He gagged. Flinching back, Lucy was holding the tiny talking cat out infront as a shield, ignoring his cries. Thankfully, the boy held it back.

He stumbled half a step before standing. Amazingly he was going to try again. Sensing where this would take them Lucy wisely intervened. "Stop that!" She abolished.

With perhaps more force then was necessary, Lucy guided him back to his seat. With a hand on either shoulder and pushing down, hard. "Seat." She instructed. Huffing at his amazing stupidity she rolled her eyes before adding, "And don't do that."

"Sorry-ughh-" Again, he bolted to the window head hanging out like a dog.

Sighing Lucy patted his back awkwardly. "It's okay." She said with a smile.

 _ **TFJ**_

The mountain side of mount Hakobe was a dreary place, Lucy decided. The damp hill side made travel difficult. With the mucky terrain, each step was a calculated risk. It was unstable, whole ledges threatening to give way. That thought was made apparently clear as Natsu tumbled down the slopped hillside they had just navigated.

She could only shake her head. "Happy?"

"Aye." The cat chirped already flying down. They had agreed from the beginning that they weren't going to use the magic feline as transport. Given the dangers of their mission they couldn't afford to waste Happy's already small reserves of Magic. Besides, being two of them he wouldn't have been able to carry them both anyway.

A chill blew across the exposed skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Hugging the borrowed jacket tight against her chest the loose material didn't do much to stop the cutting the breeze. She was going to murder Gray.

It was her own fault really. Ice mages didn't get cold. That single thought alone should have raised some questions as to why the 'ICE' make wizard had a jacket to being with. It must have been a style choice more than anything.

While it was very comfortable and breathed well, so it was almost useless against the chill hanging over them like a physical presence.

Watching Happy airlift the fire spitting boy back to the surface she couldn't fight the jealously tingling the back of her mind. While most of her reasoning was born of selfish reasons like his apparent immune of the cold, there was something more. A deeper seeded jealously that longed for his touch of Magic. She shook her head clearing those thoughts. Those kinds of thoughts weren't helping anything.

"You alright Natsu?"

The question was little more than a formality. Dragon Slayers it turned out, were very durable creatures. Natsu proved that fact on a daily bases. Proving her point said creature shrugged giving her a cheeky smile along with a thumbs up for good measure.

"What an idiot."

"Whose side are you on Happy?"

Before the two could descend into an argument, Lucy marched forward pulling the pair along, tail and scarf alike.

"Keep it up and we'll lose our element of surprise." She chastised.

"According to the villagers the monster's cave should be at the peak."

Having spoken to the previous mission contact Macao had, they had inquired the Mages whereabouts, even learning a fair deal about the mission. The small village residing on the cold mountain had a bit of a problem. They were being plagued by two anamorphs.

Furious creatures, born with a natural affinity to magic, the beasts could even use a strange variation of take over magic. It wasn't exactly the same, in the sense they didn't actually take anything. Most Mages, or in some cases monsters, take over users typically, as one would expect given the name, taking the body of another being. Either for their power or simple survival.

Anamorphs were a tad different, they copied the magic of others. Somehow gaining the ability to adapt to nearly any environment the monsters could mold their body, changing it drastically to fit a challenge. They were very dangerous creatures. If memory served, they ranged from anywhere to 'B-rank to upper A. Depending on the size.

The small village had sent the request out quite some time ago, there were reports of missing persons. Abductions. People taken right out of their very homes. It was a very unpleasant situation. Thankfully Macao had reportly already killed one.

Romeo's crying upset face seemed to flash before Natsu's eyes when the villagers said Macao disappeared after that.

"Why do you guess it settled all the way up here?"

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly.

"Guys." A small voice gained their attention. "I think I figured out why he stays up here."

Curious the two humans followed the cats gaze. "Shit." Natsu swore. She couldn't help but second that. Perched atop an impressive ledge they could see for miles with her perfect clarity.

Right before their eyes was the town. In the quiet little village different citizens could be seen going about their lives. She could also see the trail they had hiked up.

"There goes our surprise."

This was a disaster. The entire mission was now in jeopardy. Their chances of saving the captured wizard just took a serious blow. Hell, if the beast was smart it would have turned tail and bolted the moment it was in danger.

It was a morbid thought but her critical brain she couldn't stop herself from seeing the obvious. Macao, was in very serious danger.

Despite the dangers the trio clearly weren't about to turn around. There was too much at stake, they wouldn't give up on a fellow guild member like that. Lucy hadn't been a member long but already Fairy Tail had cemented itself in her heart. She _would_ save him.

Continuing up the treacherous terrain it didn't take long to find the massive cave overlooking the town below. Obviously, this was the place.

It was difficult to see even to Lucy's acute eye sight. The cave was dark, only the barest of light shimmered through the opening before trailing off the deeper it sunk into the mountain.

Lucy eyed the darkness with trepidation. Exploring caves wasn't on her to do list.

A frustrated groan rumbled in the girl's throat. This mission was falling apart. The dangers they faced were already stacked against them, adding a blind search into the almost literal lion's den didn't help things. Forgetting the very dangerous monster lurking about, plunging into an unknown cavern was pretty damn foolish.

Well, they did have one advantage. Eyes flittering to the pink haired teen he was eyeing the darkness with distain as well. Having a human glow stick certainly improved their odds.

"Natsu,' she began.

He cut her off with an ear bleeding below. "Hey, Macao!" The Dragon Slayer being no less than a foot beside her, the boy's already thunderous voice rattled her skull.

Reflex grasping her ears Lucy scowled murderously at the pink haired teen. Quickly reaching out she silenced him pulling him up by his scarf. "Quiet!" She hissed.

Seeing the surprise filtering across his eyes Lucy stilled her anger. Slowly uncoiling the tight grasp around his scarf, her hand lingered undeterred on top the scaly material. "Sorry," She muttered.

Releasing her grip entirely, she began to turn away but a grip across her shoulder held her.

Somehow finding a courage she hadn't realized was there Lucy found herself meeting Natsu's gaze. She expected anger, righteous fury and the all too familiar revulsion but it just wasn't there. His demur while serious wasn't threatening. His bright eyes bore into her own with an intensity she didn't recognize. "Lucy, does sound hurt you?"

She really needed a better poker face. While not inconceivable there were clues but it was still surprising Natsu of all people could pick up on such a subtle cue. After all, she'd only shown her discomfort twice. She didn't think Natsu was stupid, certainly not, it's just the boy didn't seem to show the patience for anything but fighting.

Her answer on the tip of her tongue hesitated freezing her words. Lie, her mind suddenly screamed. Everything in her body was tight anticipation. It went against the grain to be this open, to share parts of the animal within, the demon. It was a weakness. A glaring hole in her otherwise perfect power.

Her mind whirled at what it meant to reveal something like this. Cruel, lesser people would; have used it against her in the past with devastating results. Why would she do this again? Then again, on the train, Natsu had been more than honest about his motion sickness.

He hadn't hesitated, hadn't thought, he just told her. It was odd that he would willingly talk about such a crippling ailment. It was personal, easily abusable if it ever come down to a fight.

"Yes," She told him neutrally. "It's not just sound, it's all types of sensory overload. Sound, smell, sight, large quantities of it can be . . . detrimental."

"And just now?"

"You just startled me." She quickly assured. "I'm fine, really. Normally it isn't such an issue. My nerves are just wound up."

That was a bit of an understatement. Her nerves or instincts rather, tended to rule her. If an impulse was strong or sudden enough she could act very out of character. It wasn't exactly hard to determine the cause.

The demon resting inside her soul was a part of her. She was a part of it. There wasn't much of separation, just a tiny sheet of paper holding the beast's cell in place. Her anger, her emotion, when she felt strongly enough was a filter. It was too easily influenced, too easily corrupted.

It was why the reason she was the way she was after all. Strong, fast, vicious. There had to be a down side. All power had its consequences. With heightened senses came with it all its traps. At a time long ago Lucy could remember the pain and anguish a large crowd or loud noise could cause.

Crowds were uncomfortable, trains painful, anything beyond that, agony. After her first episode she tended to stay away from crowds. It had lessoned with time, thankfully; over the years Lucy had found it easier and easier to once again return to people, that didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable, or that she enjoyed it.

"Right," He said, sounding lighter. Scratching the back of his head in a pose that screamed sheepish. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm a little on edge myself."

"We'll find him." She promised. "No matter how long it takes. We'll find him."

Natsu nodded his head.

Natsu's undying resolution was not something you challenged. Even only knowing the boy for a few days, with all her heart she believed his promise. More importantly Romeo believed him. They would bring his father home. It was the least Lucy could do.

Her scarred and troubled mind went to a dark place. To a time barely recognizable in her conscious memory. It was more a nightmare than an actual memory, for; they weren't truly her memories. The screams echoing across a shattered town still clear . . .

The flames suddenly erupting to her left kick started Lucy back to the present. With half a step she gave the boy some space. Like a switch had been flicked the dark terrible little cave gave a start, shadows pushed back into the furthest reaches the eye could see.

It was only then Lucy noticed her erratic heart thumping wildly in her chest. It had been so real, too real, to a startling degree she recalled the hellish nightmare that was her past.

A reprimand was on the tip of her tongue, just moments from being voiced. It was good Natsu recognized the dangers the dark represented but she didn't think his entire body lighting a flame was necessary. That was when she noted the contrasting color glued to the ceiling.

Glossing over the ceiling caverns the blot of silver was barely noticeable but focusing in her eyes picked it up. A trigger tipped her razor-sharp eyes before she was consciously aware. Where the cave was smooth, eroded from water the lumpy form was stirring slightly from the light. It coiled before reacting.

Like a bat the reptilian creature uncoiled, slow, placid, the beast wrapped around the pillar of rocks sliding down the cave. Large, bug eyed irises peered out taking in the three intruders. Its skin tightened showing a shiver running down the beasts transparent skin, a growl escaping a tiny mouth. Large, massive eyes adorned the creatures odd face.

It stared at them. They stared back.

Baring its teeth, the anamorph revealed rows upon rows of tiny teeth packed in its compact maw.

Instinctually, Lucy knew the look all too well. A cornered animal, defensive, vicious, ready to fight. Her jaw set, a growl of her own slipping out.

"Where's Macao?" Natsu growled.

Unsurprisingly the beast didn't answer. Lucy would have pointed out the obvious but Natsu was already charging in.

A flaming fist just missed the odd creature as it managed to duck under the blow jumping back on all fours.

Large intelligent eyes searched over Natsu. A magic circle appeared.

Both Natsu and Lucy watched, amazement clear across their eyes as the anamoprh changed before their eyes, it's body shifting, molding to a new form.

Its color flared from a sickly see through to a charcoal black mixed with bright red. Flames ripped across the arms and legs, large eyes turning a bright blue.

Lucy stiffened at the sight. "Natsu, it copied your magic!"

Natsu looked back at her startled at the revelation. Clearly he wasn't as well versed in magical creatures. The awful gut clinching thought that she never told him occurring.

Being in a guild Lucy had just naturally assumed the boy was aware of a monster like this. They were well known across the continent, hell; they were on a mission to slay one. It was common knowledge to seek out information vital if one didn't know. Why the hell hadn't he asked at the village? She had been stupid to assume he would but still . . .

Seeing the animal suck in a large intake of air Lucy rushed forward. Natsu was a Dragon Slayer; fire to a large degree couldn't burn him, let alone harm. That was against regular fire though. Lucy had no way of knowing what would happen if his own spells were turned against him.

Moving at an impressive speed Lucy knocked herself into the boy shoulder checking him out of the way. She had just enough time to dodge the breath of flames streaming out of the animals maw.

Even clearing the blast it was pretty damn hot. Lucy felt like her skin might broil under the intense heat. Her shirt scorched, the edges darkening over, even her shoes melted slightly.

Falling back she let out a premature sigh of relief. She was glad she hadn't taken an attack like that directly. She mentally cataloged breathe attacks as _very_ destructive and to avoid at all costs.

Lucy looked over to see Natsu flying toward the beast.

"Fire Dragon's wing attack!"

A whip of fire trailed the literally flaming teen as he burled into the beast's similar strike. The flare of bright explosive fire in such a small cave was so intense Lucy was forced to shield her eyes.

"Nice save Lucy."

Turning to the small fluttering closing in, Lucy quickly grabbed the cat before vaulting backwards. The cat squealed in surprise but she held him firm to her chest. Not a second later, their previous spot was engulfed in another spraying blast from the anamorph.

"Geez." She grumbled into a fury ear. "Happy, how much do you know about Natsu's magic? Can he fight effectively against his own power like this?"

The cat looked at her questionable, his face taking the question very serious. Tiny paws patting his head in thought. "Not a clue." He shrugged.

Lucy deadpanned.

"You're his best friend?" She asked dubious. "That's really all you can say?"

"Aww don't worry so much Lucy." He pawed her cheek. "Natsu is all fired up. There's no way that monster can beat him. Not with that level of fire anyway."

She hummed in response hoping the cat was right. She couldn't help but think about the level of flame comment, did that mean a higher level of fire could hurt him?

She tried not to worry about it. Natsu was a very powerful mage. Against a fire user, even if they were copying his own strength, it still left him at an advantage. She would trust her friend.

There was something else she needed to do.

Quickly passing the marvelous display Lucy snuck by the battling duo, Happy perched atop her shoulder. She caught the tail end of Natsu pummeling the flaming beast across the jaw.

Navigating across the large cave was much easier thanks to the bright light the battle was providing, and without the threat of monsters lurking she didn't try to hide her advance. It didn't take her very long to find the spot they had first spotted the beast.

She had no way of knowing if she was going the right way, just going off a hunch. It goes to reason if the beast slept in that particular spot then he probably ate there as well.

Coming upon the animals sleeping spot a grizzly sight met the two. Gaze peering up liquid dripped down across the floor at random intervals, it wasn't water.

Bodies lined the ceiling, strung up by a thin wire like substance.

Sensing the little cat across her shoulder tense up Lucy was quick to act. "Happy," She started. "Stay with me alright? I need you. You have to find Macao for me. Can you do that?"

He looked squeamish, unprepared for such a horrific sight. She didn't blame him; the sight of so much death was unsettling. Lucy was just more accustomed to death.

"Happy," She gave the cat a gentle stir. "We need you."

He looked at her for a moment, she wandered if her words reached him but he eventually nodded. Pointing out he identified a black haired man toward the front. "T-there he is." He voiced.

His words were timid and afraid. Lucy tried her best to console him. "Good," She praised petting his head lightly. "Can you fly me up there? He can't stay like that."

He looked unsure. It was possible his power might be linked to his emotional state. Happy gave a nod all the same, wings sprouting.

Macao was alive, albeit battered. He was just knocked out. It was huge relief that seemed to brighten the cat if only just.

Whatever was holding him was strong though. It was tough, and flexible. Even to her own strength it took several tries to eventually removing the bindings across the man's ankles.

With great care Lucy did her best to steady the man in her arms as they lowered him to the ground. Aware of his battered state, she didn't want to risk further injury. Gliding gracefully to the ground Lucy hide the man amongst the rocks, away from the action. She didn't want him accidently getting involved.

Even as she went about placing the older wizard across the ground she could still hear Natsu's battle. It was roaring off in the distance and the sheer power the boy was using was startling. She hadn't realized Natsu was so powerful.

Burning as bright as the sun itself, the Dragon Slayer was insane. The beast was clearly on the ropes; under Natsu's relentless assault it left little doubt who would be the winner. Natsu was amazing, he was going to win!

Lucy felt herself double take at what happened next.

Suddenly stopping their brawl the anamorph peered over the side of the mountain motioning Natsu to come take a look.

"Natsu! Come on, you can't seriously fall for...and there he goes."

Peering over the edge curiously the Dragon Slayer was pushed over. It only took a slight nudge with the monsters tail to send him tumbling.

With an exasperated sigh Lucy followed the pink haired boy's progress noting his rapid decent. Screaming flames as he went Natsu's bellow echoed easily to her ears. For a moment she thought he was going to use the flames to correct himself maybe even fly up but that was asking too much of the brain dead teen.

Spinning rapidly his thrashing only made him fall even faster.

"Natsu..." Happy sighed worriedly.

"Go ahead." She told him. Looking up in surprise, Lucy quickly waved the anxious cat off. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Turning to the monster she cracked her knuckles against an open palm. "It'll be over by the time you get back." Besides, she wanted a bit of privacy.

"Okay...If you're sure." Reluctantly the blue cat sprung his wings and flew over the ledge. Flying away at impressive speed blue eyes were already turning away.

She wasn't overly concerned with her friends. Even if the fire breathing boy managed to hit the ground his ridiculous dragon like body would protect him and besides, Happy was going to reach him anyways. It really made worrying worthless. She had other things to worry about.

Like how to slaughter this beast for instance.

For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime Lucy opened herself up to her inner power.

Being flooded with dark energy the girl could already feel her body changing.

A snarl escaped her lips, two protruding fangs hanging over her bottom lip. Throwing her hands to her side's claw daggers ripped from her fingernails. The three whisker marks on each cheek deepened enhancing her already feral look.

Last were her eyes.

Gone were the striking blue passed from her mother, replaced with something far more sinister. A deep crimson surrounded a black slitted iris.

Staring at her quizzically the armored monster bent its head in confusion. Just as she thought the monster was far more intelligent then it appeared. It was scouring across her form with its large eyes judging her.

"Don't bother." She told it. It was a dark sound not entirely her own. "Your trying to guess my magic right? Using it to adapt to my ability? That's a shame." Waggling a finger in the beast's direction she only smirked a fang filled smile. "I don't have magic."

As the monster snarled barring its teeth in her direction, she figured the beast got the gist of her taunt. Before she knew it another magic circle surrounded the creature's body.

For the life of her, Lucy just couldn't seem to be worried with the change. It was a terrible problem she fought when in this state, allowing the demons influence always had a nice little side effect. Arrogance.

Floored with the nine tails demons power she was the physical embodiment of evil. A demon in human form, cruel, vicious and oh so violent. When accepting 'her' power she ceased to just be Lucy. Their bond was a powerful one, the medium hardly noticeable.

Sharing the demons thoughts, its memories, its very soul, Lucy felt powerful. Snide and condensing, the world felt beneath her.

Cranking her head to side with a snap, Lucy grinded her teeth together. Her fangs bit painfully splitting her lip. The copper taste of blood filtered across her tongue. For good measure a shaky hand lifted to her hair tugging on it slightly.

"I won't lose control. Not now." She chanted the slow mantra a few times.

It was difficult, oh so freaking difficult but she eventually felt in control. More or less. "So you like to prey on the weak ,huh?" She found herself ask.

The beast didn't answer, not that she expected it to. Instead it stalked, curling around her looking for a chance to strike. The monster was intelligence enough to pick up on the threat. Cautious, it remained just out of reach, the fact it couldn't read her power making it more hesitant then when fighting Natsu.

The thirst for the monsters blood was a seething rage bouncing off evil thoughts. Her own desire flooding, magnified by her demonic state.

"How many I wonder?" She inquired. "How many fathers have you taken from their children? Mothers. Loved ones. That ends today."

The beast stirred its body pint up ready to strike.

"You were going to kill Macoa too right? He hurt your mate. You took him for spite. Bound him up like an animal and left him for dead."

Lucy realized how close the creature was getting. His newly formed armored looked like a battering ram. It wanted to charge her, test her strength with its own. That was fine by her. She was baiting it after all.

Close quarter combat was her specialty. Even without her demonic power Lucy was a force in hand to hand combat. In truth, her full strength might be over doing it. Without a clear advantage, she very much doubted this monster could give her too much trouble.

The anamorph lunged.

With a snarl Lucy leaped as well.

The two contrasting forces collided violently. Using its shoulder as a battering ram the beast was met with Lucy's extended elbow. The anamorph snapped, biting at her exposed side. She returned the favor, her open palm stopping him cold.

Smashing her fist into his teeth she felt the satisfying 'crunch' of teeth cracking. The sharp little razors bite into her open hand, some even staying; that hardly deterred her.

Fueled by a demonic induced adrenaline high, she barely felt it. Grabbing the monsters head she squeezed, her claws digging into the side of its face and forehead.

The anamoph trashed. Feeling the blood seep through her fingers, Lucy knew enough of her own animal instincts to know how dangerous a hurt and cornered beast could be. The animal struck back and forth wildly but Lucy kept him at arm's length, she didn't take into account a certain aspect though.

Whipping its tail out the long appendage struck her gut, a 'whoosh' of air escaping. That one hurt.

Having the wind knocked forcible out of your lungs was always a painful experience.

Forced back a step Lucy involuntary lost her grip on the animal. The beast took full advantage. Bouncing back the monster lunged at the momentarily frozen girl. It's rock hard head smashing into her chin.

Taking sharp breathe to fill her deflated lungs, her teeth clicked shut painfully. She was reeling back but she wasn't done, not by a long shot. Allowing her body to fall back against the fierce blow, Lucy twisted turning at the moment the beast went to capitalize.

Just as she expected, the monster lunged with a reckless abandon, but Lucy was already moving. Showing her athleticism, the blonde was twisting, angling her body as she fell backwards.

The animal was going to shoot clean over her, but she wasn't done. Reaching out just as the beast became level she turned hurtling him over her shoulder in a monstrous display of power.

If she was strong before resorting to the nine tails, Lucy was a brute now. Her physical strength alone was nearly doubled.

In short, she was a monster.

The animal hardly reacted expect for what she thought to be surprise flashing across those large, too intelligent eyes.

She slammed its head against the cave floor.

The ground gave a rumble of protest before buckling. A human size crater opening up in the hard, dense ground. The very cave shook at the destruction, for a split moment it looked as if the entire thing might fall around her.

She pounded the animal's small skull into the ground. Over and over she slung his body over her shoulder into the unforgiving ground. It wasn't enough, the beast wasn't quite finished. Reeling back Lucy pulled all her momentum into an overhand may lay of a strike, punching the beast square across the chest.

The ground quaked, splitting across the ground and ceiling alike.

Dust flew, as well as debris obscuring the anamorph from view. Not to her though.

With sharp slitted crimson eyes, Lucy watched the beast mangled body laying still in its rocky tomb. For several moment she waited, the rumbling of the cave filling the air with a dense echoing 'Boom' that seemed to go on endlessly.

Hovering over the crumbled body, it was hard to believe the beast to truly be alive. She hadn't held back with that strike. Defensive armor or not the beast clearly had several nasty cracks along its contorted ribs, its arms and legs angled oddly.

She took a step forward to examine the damage. A mistake.

Suddenly, the beast eyes flew open, it's tattered body somehow launching forward, a magic circle ensnarling it's midsection.

Keen eyes saw the outlying of spike forming across. She would have laughed had it not come out so viciously cruel.

Spikes launched themselves from the changeling. Being so close there was no chance of dodging. So she didn't try to dodge. Moving even closer her arms struck out grabbing the beast in a tight embrace.

The spikes struck out piercing her body.

"LUCY!" Twin voices called out but she ignored them.

Chuckling to herself, a cough of blood escaped a split lip. Even as the pronged weapons cut into her body, diving through muscle and in some places bone Lucy didn't release the beast. In fact she tightened her grip.

"D-do you want to know what my special ability is?" She spoke low, husky the pain effecting her despite her determination. The animal's eyes widened in fear trying valiantly to shake the impossible steal arms holding him close but Lucy didn't budge. Even as the spikes moved painfully across her body she refused to relent.

"Any wound. No matter how serious or how life threatening will heal. In short, you can't beat me."

Slamming her forehead into the suddenly unprotected skull of her opponent the beast slackened in her hold. Unconscious gripped hold taking the monster into its starry goodnight. As the monster fell its magic descended taking with it the spikes.

The spikes flew back with a sickening crunch as it left her.

A gasp of pain left her, staggering a step before she caught herself. Walking forward she loomed over the fallen beast. For a brief moment she stilled. Closing her eyes it took a great bit of concentration but when she opened them again they were once again blue.

"A monster like you doesn't deserve to live. One who willingly separates a child from their father isn't worthy of the gifts bestowed you."

Turning to her two friends a pensive look crossed her face. Facing the possibility that Romeo would lose his father Lucy hadn't hesitated. She had acted at full strength using all her terrible power to slay the beast. Watching the dumbstruck faces cross the dragon teen and his cat Lucy was worried sick. She hadn't realized they were watching.

"Oh man... We gotta get her on our team!"

"Aye!"

Dancing with joy the two Fairy Tail mages were shouting loudly at having the strongest team in the guild. The brightest smile Lucy ever had graced her lips. The gratitude and emotions running over.

"Come on you clowns." She said teasing the two lightly. "Let's get Macoa home."

 **A/N; So no Natsu POV in this chapter, don't worry he'll be back.**

 **So we finally got to see Lucy in action. I've been getting a few questions about her power lately. She isn't god mode or anything; let's just clear that up right now. She is much stronger than in cannon Lucy though.**

 **So I did decide to completely omit the takeover monkey thing, I've always found it to be lacking. It was shown in Fairy Tail, that Natsu could actually beat one of those things as a child, so realistically I just couldn't see it as being a threat. That's why I made a new monster.**

 **Oh and in case you're curious, the anamorph was largely based off those dragon machine things that copy power. For the life of me I can't remember what season they were in but oh well.**

 **So, as always please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **-Love RRR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story name;** **The Fairy's** **Jinchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. I write this purely for my own amusement.**

 **A/n; So I've recently changed how I separate chapter breaks. It will be separated here on by the title (The Fairy's Jinchuriki) I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. It just seems more elegant. Also, I would just like to tell everyone thank you for all your reviews and favorite/follows. It really makes may day to see them all.**

Seating perched atop precariously on a bar stool Lucy took a sniff of her drink. Her nose cringed at the sting but she didn't back away.

Tilting the dark liquid slightly back her tongue went out to tap at the brim.

"Would you just take a sip you pansy!"

A sharp slap across her shoulder nearly caused her to launch her drink. While saving the glass mug itself she wasn't able to stop the liquid from splashing over her stool neighbor.

It covered Natsu's side.

Said boy immediately turned punching a poor soul standing nearby.

She opened her mouth to protest but a new drink was promptly shoved into her lap. The contents spilling over her new skirt. The white material darkening, staining it a light brown. Scowling up at Cana the tipsy girl smiled amused before snaking an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Lucy." Cana whined. "You should at least try it. It's a tradition in Fairney Snail."

She could feel her resistance weakening, even as she muttered a weak "It's Fairy Tail." Sighing out a defeated, "fine" she glared at the brunette. "You owe me a new outfit." It had been one of the first things she had done with her money, while not the smartest choice considering she had yet a place to live, she really wanted new clothes.

She always had a fascination with costumes, to be someone else a strange fantasy she had indulged.

Pulling the drink up to her lips she gave Cana another spiteful glare ignoring the girls happy demeanor. It was obvious Cana just wanted another drinking partner that wasn't of the male gender.

Taking a large gulp her eyes widened at the taste. Spitting out with a dignified 'ekkkk' the beer sprayed out in a mist, all over the once again seated Natsu.

Coughing rapidly Lucy was unable to stop the fire breathing boy as he lunged once again atop an innocent bystander.

It took several moments and Cana happily patting her back to gain her composure.

"What the hell?" She screamed hoarsely. Quickly stealing Happy's water she chugged it down. 'Why the hell did that burn?'

"Cana." Mirajane scolded. "You shouldn't have given her something so strong."

"Oh my god!" Cana cried ignoring the guilds bartender. "Your face!"

Storming off Cana pulled the blonde girl back. "NO, no, no, no. Come here. Your gonna try this first."

 _ **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**_

A horrifying ache rose Lucy with a start. Jumping out of her bed tossing her sheets with a single clawed hand. A blood-curdling shriek of agony raked across her skull.

Clutching at her temples, razor like nails dug ruthless into skin. "No, no, no, no NO!"

Aimless she struck out. Arms wildly slinging out her body twitched. In a flash, her bed was flipped, the wooden framing cracking then splitting all together under her unrestricted strength. It flew across the room smashing against the adjourned wall. The bed was soon forgotten, her small fist smashing into the ground with a thud.

She couldn't relive it. It hurt, oh how it hurt. The smell of burnt flesh, the bone chilling realization at what she had done the sight of her cold dead body. Those lifeless eyes of her caring blues staring at her unseeing glazed over.

Lucy vomited the contents of her stomach.

She cursed, loud.

Wincing slightly Lucy rolled to her side not bothered by the tears streaming down her face. It had been a long time since plagued with the horrific sleep robbing nightmare. No not a nightmare. Nightmares were only dreams after all, you could wake from them. Once freed from the crippling sleep it all went away.

This was not a nightmare, not a dream, just what she was.

Somehow she figured drinking was a bad idea. While not enough to be drunk the depressant alcohol was enough to make her head swim. It loosened ties, freeing damning memories that had been kept tight, better left forgotten.

An Infuriating sense of pain swept over her, it was irresistible, the urge to cry overwhelming. Curling up the teen allowed herself this one moment of weakness. She wept low sobbing tears, her face trying desperately to gain control.

It took her far longer than she liked. Shudders faltering, her eyes eventually ceasing their waterfall. Bringing up her hand rubbing gently at her tear stained cheek Lucy grimaced. Her lips pinching together glaring uselessly at the elongated knives sticking out of her hands.

Her lips puckered before forming a thin line, she was not going to cry.

Pulling the hand away, careful not to stab herself, again; her eyes caught a red shimmer. Gaze looking over for the source noticed the broken pieces of glass scattered across her floor. In her violent outburst the bed had flew across the room into the window.

Sharp, intense eyes surveyed the glass. Against her knowledge or even understanding her hands touched her cheek. It didn't even register the slight prick of flesh the action caused. Flashing across, their she was, a demon. Monster, murderer.

Her features ghosted over paling before a feral snarl escaped. With a burst of speed and a flash she crushed the image.

Curling her glass, bone-colored claws blood ran hot across.

She shook with a barely contained rage. It didn't bother her, her fists shook

A tongue whipped across jagged claws. Blood. It was there. Alluring, tempting. Pleasing. A violent blood lust loomed under the surface of her deceivingly youthful face. They thought her a simple teenage girl, she was not.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

With. A gasp, sharp features shot up to her door. She recognized that voice, Levy. They had met only recently, a brief encounter on her returning rescue of Macao.

Levy was a sweet little girl that used script magic. She had a strange color of blue hair framing delicate features and very curious eyes. She remembered all too well the girls eyes raking over her birth marks with something akin to fascination.

In her drunken fit of rage Lucy had nearly forgotten that she had taken up residence in Fairy hotel.

There was a light rapping across the door. "Lucy?"

A violent pulse of anger flooded her. With shaking hands she begged her voice to stay steady. "I'm f-fine"

"I heard crashes. Please if you'll just let me,"

"I'm fine!" She snarled.

Silence. There an awkward pause, the silence stretching on in agony. She heard the shuffling feet moving away from her room. Hanging her head Lucy went about cleaning her tattered room. She couldn't stay in this building for much longer. She needed something more, secluded.

 _ **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**_

(Natsu)

Creeping along a tight corridor, one Natsu Dragneel was out at the dead of night, his bright pink hair reflecting off the full moons light. Suddenly, hearing a noise the teen leaped back laying spread against a wall. Careful hooded eyes watched as a dark figure walked by.

Presumable it was a woman, considering where he was, it was a fairly safe bet. It might even be a member of his own guild. The shape was surrounded in darkness, making it difficult to tell.

Glancing up Natsu nodded to the little blue feline leaning over his head. Wrapped around the small cat was Natsu's scarf. "Ninja." The cat spoke quietly.

Clasping his hands together the dragon slayer returned the gesture. "Ninja."

With a quick look to make sure the coast was clear the two boys quickly scampered off toward the tall building on Fairy hill.

Most female guild members tended to stay there, some either not having a place of their own yet, while others just preferred the company and closes to the guild.

Natsu took extra care as he passed a _certain_ apartment. Both Happy and himself literally shivering with fear. Even with the knowledge the elder woman was out on a mission, it did little to ease his worry.

Erza had caught him sneaking around the apartment complex once; As Happy so cheerfully put it, 'She beat the stuffing out of him.'

He liked to think he got a couple good shots in.

Nearing the tall building Natsu came to an abrupt stop. Their destination insight the two 'ninjas' quietly ascended the stairs. Exactly three floors up, the second building on the left and they found it. Locked.

The two grumbled amongst themselves.

The thought and discussion came up whether just to bulldoze through the door. It was only logical, but . . .

Alarming every able Fairy Tail female at the dead of night might not have been the smartest of choices. The pink haired teen paled slightly. No, not the best choice.

After several attempts they eventually settled on the window. It was surprisingly easy to break into. Tiny little feline claws just the right size to unlatch the lock. The Dragon Slayer made a mental note to tell Lucy. If he could break in who knows what kind of perv would be breaking into her place.

Collecting himself, Natsu took a moment to examine Lucy's little room. It wasn't very large, no personal items, just a bunch of different outfits. Huh?

He found a maids outfit, school girl clothes, and what looked to be a whip?

Looking over to a closed door the two heard a shower running.

"Well, guess we better go tell her where here." Walking toward the door a light tug on his shirt had him glancing over.

"Um Natsu? I don't think that'll be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Lucy might pound your face through the wall." Happy informed him grimly.

Natsu scoffed. "Nah, she probably already knows where here."

It was a strange to meet someone that was capable of keeping up with Natsu's strange collection of senses. Lucy, for whatever reason even seemed better than his own. Of course, he'd yet to try it out but he just had a feeling the moment the two walked (crashed) into Lucy's place she knew they were there.

The bathroom door opened. A wave of steam filtered into the living room, a lithe form appearing. Lucy walked through the mist, long slender legs coming into view.

Blue eyes traveled the length of her bare legs revealing the girls attire. Lucy was wearing nothing but a towel.

Gaze lingering over the short fluffy material pooling around her thighs Natsu eventually looked up taking note of the narrowed blue eyes. Her head tilted, a dangerous look crossing, what he noticed the most was that she didn't look surprised.

He smirked, he was right.

"You have three seconds." She informed the two.

"Hey there Lucy- Achk,"

Her foot smashed into his face cutting the boy off. Flying over her couch Natsu was rubbing furiously at his noise. It nearly hurt as much as when Erza hit him. "You said I had three seconds." He whined.

One hand readjusting her towel the other was by her noise, palm out as she made a show of examining her nails. "I lied."

"Come on, we just wanted to see your new padd!"

"Some would call it breaking and entering. Or did my locked door not make the meaning clear?"

"So you noticed that, huh?" Lucy scoffed.

"You weren't being subtle."

He nodded, considering that. It was true, in the past the Dragon Slayer had a history of being, less than subtle; as she put it. Others might say he was being his usual self. It was something he hardly thought about, Natsu always seemed to just act on his urges. Damn, the more he thought about it, the worse it sounded.

He was about to apologize before something very noticeable caught his attention. Eyes looking over to the large bed railing ripped to pieces he wandered how he ever missed it.

"Uh, what happened to your bed?"

Her face was blank, for a full agonizing second she stared at him. "Renovations." She answered with a shrug.

It wasn't very convincing. She didn't even seem to be trying.

Natsu could feel his face sliding into a frown. Lucy was clearly hiding something. His eyes quickly found several shards of glass littering her floor. Her eyes followed his gaze easily, picking up on the tiny shimmering glass. The specks of blood lining her carpet.

She didn't comment on it. Natsu didn't either. He wasn't as dense as people thought. Whatever was going on, she clearly didn't want to discuss.

"What brings you here, Natsu?" She sighed out.

He picked up on the clear change in topic. His eyebrows pushed tighter before he made his decision. Bring it up, or let it slide? It all screamed suspicious, his mind was burning with questions.

The real question, the one that topped all the others that came to mind. Did he trust her?

It didn't take him very long to decide. Suddenly brightening Natsu waved a thin piece at her, reaching for it he kept it just out of reach, his eyes teasing. "We got a mission."

Her brow rose in challenge. "You mean, _you_ have a mission." She smiled a corner lifting at the edge of her lip perking.

"Aww don't be like that, gravy." Happy chirped at his side.

Natsu just resisted the urge to burst out laughing. The way the blondes eyes twitched at the felines clearly intentional mix-up obvious. Her expression narrowing, promising violence.

"You know, no one would blame me for skinning you cat. Wild animals that break into houses get put down all the time."

Fear gripped the little cat a shiver running though his body. "Don't send me to the pound!" He cried, actual tears springing.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu whined. "We're a team!"

Expectantly her express softened, she huffed. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

The two boys exchanged innocent looks before grinning. Rolling her eyes Lucy extended her hand. "Give it her." Her hand motioned/commanded.

Handing over the mission slip she snatched it up. Those sharp eyes scanned over the mission grumbling to herself here and there. Openly appraising the girl he noticed her stern exterior. Quite serious as she studied the file reverently.

Blue eyes suddenly snapping up to his own the Dragon Slayer smiled nervously. 'Shit.' He thought even as he laughed.

"The guy likes blondes, huh?"

Natsu wrapped his arms on the back of his head. "Well would you look at that."

Happy quickly joined in. "Hey! Look, isn't Lucy a blone?"

Hand coming up to his chin Natsu studied the girl before nodding. "Good catch Happy!"

"Boys." She huffed.

Not looking at him Happy and Natsu shared a victorious look. With a high five they celebrated. They quickly straightened as she turned around. She watched them for a moment before turning away, they began to dance again.

 _ **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

Looking over the mission file enough times to be considered excessive, Lucy was fighting a scowl. She didn't like this. This mission was, vague.

The entire premise that someone would spend 200,000 jewels just to burn a book seemed ludicrous. If it was truly a mere question Everlue stealing the book then simply calling the authorities would have been the first logical solution. The fact the client hadn't wanted them involved was telling.

Two wealthy families such as the Melon's and Everlue's were bound to have skeletons. Things they didn't want the rune knights meddling in.

She had the feeling they were being played. Speaking to the client only increased her suspension. Kaby Melon had been squirrelly and not very forthcoming with details.

His mission had been on the request board reportedly for months. It lead her to believe there was a reason why others wouldn't take, presumably an easy task. Either the lack of information convinced them, or worse; they didn't like what they found after.

Then Mr. Kaby had raised the reword to two million jewels. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, brow furrowing. It all spoke of desperation. For what, she didn't know.

"I don't see how you're not bothered by this." She voiced.

Natsu shrugged. "It's a mission."

"A suspicious one." She mumbled her retort.

Natsu sighed at Lucy's stubbornness. They had already discussed this, repeatedly. The argument was there first. It was just so frustrating how naïve he was being.

"Look Lucy, as mages were going to be trusted with a lot of different jobs. Some will be pretty crazy and if we can't show we can handle simple jobs now, then how can we be trusted with the harder missions?"

Lucy glowered. He was making sense, using creditable reasons she didn't have a rebuttal for and she didn't like it. It was disturbing how trusting her teammates were at times. They ignored the obvious even if it was right under their noise. How could they not see? The world wasn't this happy go lucky place. The world she knew, the one that ostrastiched a child was cold. It picked off the weak and naïve.

She stopped her whirling thoughts. It dawned on the blonde that she might have been bringing something else to the table.

This morning, Natsu had witnessed a very disturbing scene. Lucy had heard the two clumsy boys blast through her window with all the subtly of a bull in a china house. She hadn't known they were going to be waiting outside her bathroom door but. . .

A part of her wanted them to know.

She let them into her world if only just, hoping that the more they witnessed the better prepared they would be for the horrible truth. She only hopped it was enough.

 _ **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**_

Taking a long sip of his drink, Kaby Melon allowed the dark liquid to pool, twirling it around his glass.

He had lied to those mages. He knew it but he had done it all the same. Feeding them a story were his elderly father created a book and had it tragically stolen he'd tried his very best to convince them to burn the book. Kaby hoped with every fiber of his being that the succeeded.

Suddenly, an all too familiar sensation surrounded him. It came like a flood. The awful gut wrenching fear that paralyzed. A sick feeling that threatened to take control and end the torment itself.

Kaby Melon was frozen solid in fear. A sound flowed across his empty house.

It was just a whisper in the air, a slight hiss. Footsteps were approaching but Kaby didn't dare move. He knew who was here. The steps grew closer louder with each terrifying scrap across his hardwood floor. The pressure in his chest built until his chest was about to explode.

There was a light breath grazing against his bare neck, it scorched him like fire.

"Kukuku." A voice cued.

A hand, fingers curled around his shoulder. There was a light tap against his neck as cold steel lingered over his jugular. "Now now Kaby, that wasn't very smart of you. Bringing in those fairies." The silver voice tisked.

He knew, without a shadow of doubt; if he opened his lips to speak the only thing that would have escaped was his blood piercing wail. This man, the beast of a man before him was something not human.

"Can't speak?" The voice laughed lightly, the sound filled with mock sincerity. "Don't worry. I don't blame you. For wanting to destroy the book that is."

Kaby felt his eyes widened. ' _He knew._ ' Of course he did. Nothing would stop that monster. His ambition all knowing, it was an all consuming flame.

"That book is a troubling thing." He continued as if unaware of his captives plight. "Filled with powerful dark magic, it's very existence is a mystery to me. Perhaps I should explain."

A bile inducing smile creped across cold, pale features. A long tongue slithering out lapping across the blade held so callously across his neck.

"It is one of the legendary books of Zeref after all."

"W-what?" Mr. Melon gasped. His voice was weak, fragile, threatening to break.

"Oh my, To think your surprise could overcome your fear. If only just. But it is of little consequence. You won't need to worry much longer."

Before Kaby could answer a thud rang across the building. Red spilled hot across canvas curtains leaving a single man standing in the lonely building.

"A shame." The man muttered. "In the end you met the same fate as your father."

 _ **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**_

The Everlue mansion was unsurprisingly, large.

Resting across a massive crescent hill, the building was of an older design. The architecture reflecting the long family linage of Everlue's wealth. Lucy knew from experience after all.

Grading a hand across the large steal beamed bars surrounding the estate it was abundantly clear how the man felt about neighbors. Men like that, they looked down on others. They all just seemed to have a superiority complex that rivaled on a god complex. Money gave them power, and of course might equals right.

She hated them, rich arrogant fools. It didn't matter who they hurt, so long as their precious fortune was kept. The family _name_ kept.

Lucy hadn't realized how much her thoughts were starting to affect her till a solid grip across her shoulder eased her shaking. The simple touch reminding her who she was, where she was.

"So, do we just knock?" Natsu asked, ignoring the obvious tense air.

It took a moment to swallow the vile venomous spite rising in her throat. "The lot of good it would do." As she regained her temper, reason and logic soon returned. With it, a glaringly obvious observation. "Actually, there isn't even security."

The Dragon Slayer peered at her curious, his head tilting back taking a sniff of the air. "That can't be right." He muttered. "Their scents, there's hundreds. Where are they?"

To say Lucy was surpised was an understatement. He, this boy could smell better than her? He hadn't mentioned having such a acute sense of smell. A Dragon's noise? Oh how she wanted to ask, it was an aching curiosity but she put it away for later. Questions about each others full capabilities wasn't something she wanted touched.

"What is it?" She asked instead. His face was solemn. Frozen in a rare moment of deep introspection.

"They're gone. All of them. The scent is lingering but it's older."

"How long?" She quickly jumped, mind whirling.

"I can't tell for sure but . . ." he stopped, taking a breath. "A few hours. Maybe longer. It seems like someone was trying to mess with the smell."

"What do you think Lucy" Happy asked.

"Nothing good." Her eyes quickly shot to the earth. It was moving. Quacks, vibrations really, were shaking the ground they stood on. She took note Natsu hadn't noticed yet, interesting. "We have company." She informed.

No sooner had the words left her lips a hole opened up beside them. A person jumped out in a twirl of rocks and dust.

Lucy jumped back a step to gain some distance.

It was a girl. A slim woman around Lucy's own age. Her outfit was even nearly the same as her own. The pink haired girl suddenly standing before them dawned a maid's uniform only much less modest than the blondes. She also took note of the long chains hanging from her wrists.

"Intruders," The pink haired girl eyed them before narrowing her gaze. "What have you done with the guards?"

"Us?" Natsu fired back. "We haven't done anything."

"Not yet, anyways." Happy chirped.

"Yet?" The maid's face took a dangerous look.

Lucy nearly face palmed. "Why? Just why?"

Clasping two tiny paws over his mouth Happy gasped before looking up with a tearful expression. "Sorry guys." Lucy wasn't buying it, fixing him with a hard glare he sulked, ears downcast.

"Eh, don't worry about it buddy." Natsu clapped his back, they both pretended not to hear Lucy mutter a grumbling, "I'd worry about it."

"We'll just have to beat this girl is all."

That was all the maid needed to hear, springing into the action two different sets of chains whipped out towards Natsu.

The chains surrounded him as if containing life of their own before the girl pulled back, spinning the boy like a twister.

So she thought he was the stronger?' Lucy mussed. That was alright by her. Leaping forward she intended to show this girl her mistake. That was, until the girl placed both hands on the ground.

A low rumbling was Lucy's only warning before she was promptly sent head first into and opening crevice.

Spitting out a mouth full of dirt Lucy very nearly went back for the attack before she watched the girl shift her attention back to the mansion. Her face was full of concern.

"Master Everlue!" She cried before shooting out back into the earth.

Lucy sighed. That was a more than troubling encounter. Looking back, Natsu was rubbing at his head, letting out a groan. He looked a little queasy. Lucy herself was just rising to her feet. She took exaggerated care to slap the dirt off her clothes.

"Another outfit ruined. In two days!"

"What the hell was that?" A shaky voice exclaimed.

"I think," She started. "That was a spirit."

"You mean those key guys Cana uses?"

Lucy twitched at this words. 'Key guys?' "There called celestial spirits, Dragon boy. And yes, I think pinky is one. A powerful one at that."

Natsu looked at the shifting ground impressed. He clearly was already imagining a fight. The challenge clear in his eyes. Well, at least someone was enjoying themselves. Lucy was more worried about the prospect of another wizard. Celestial spirits didn't just pop up, there was someone close by. She also considered the mysteriously missing guards.

Something was happening. They needed to act fast. Whatever was going on could prove to be an invaluable distraction, the maid was already racing off, meaning that most of the Everlue security could be occupied as well. Or the other side of this might be leading them into a cross fire of unknown opponents.

Decision time. Stay or go?

With a groan, Lucy plunged forward leaping over the impressive gate in a single bound. Being with those boys was making her far more reckless.

Casting a side long glance back she called back to her boys. "Well," She prompted. "Don't want to miss out on all the fun do you?"

Natsu grinned. Even as she turned she could hear them behind.

It didn't take them but a moment to encounter opposition. The moment the giant doors to the mansion were blown apart, curtsey of a fire blast, there was a slight hint of movement on the balcony overlooking the grand entrance.

"Natsu!"

"Right!"

The two moved in perfect sync.

Natsu blocked the right, Lucy the left.

Smashing down like an anvil a massive black weapon blew into Lucy's open palm. From behind she could see the outlines of a large man locked up with Natsu.

A small man was before her. Strange tattoos adorned his face, a long braid of hair pulled over his shoulder. Lucy's attacker was dressed in a tight fitted white outfit, a dark arm band baring a guild mark. A wolf.

With a snarl, Lucy pushed off blowing the man back.

"Lucy!"

She didn't know why she did it, only that it felt right. Reaching an arm back the Dragon Slayer grabbed her pulling her close. Turning till they were back to back the two locked arms.

Jumping back Natsu doused the giant afro'd man to their right with flames exploding out of his feet, rocketing the two toward the staggered man at the left.

With the force of a missile Lucy launched off smacking a shoulder into a giant, frying pan? The man was sent hurtling back, blowing a hole into the Everlue mansion.

In a flash the two men were on them.

Ducking under the swinging weapon, Lucy jumped up, kicking out with a wide sweep. Twisting with impressive speeds the giant man was there to block. Bringing up both arms he managed to counter her strike.

Natsu sent a whirlwind of flames at the two men. His flames shot out, consuming the room in a male storm of great orange flames. The giant man didn't look overly concerned, in fact; he made no attempt to move. A massive black frying pan laid bare intercepting the flames.

They were at a stale mate.

"Fairy Tail." The larger man spat.

She shared a look with Natsu. Nope, he didn't know them either. "You know us?" She questioned.

"Hardly." The smaller man answered adjusting his oversized weapon across his shoulder. "We've been around long enough to recognize your guild mark."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu countered. "Who the hell are you then? Because we sure don't recognize yours."

The taunt certainly had the desired effect. Respect was something most guilds valued. Being known for their skill was very important. If you questioned a guilds place, you were in essence questioning the very guild member's value.

"The Southern wolves." The larger man stated with such reverence Lucy wanted to roll her eyes. It was such an easy opening it was almost _too_ easy.

Guilds and their pride.

The white clad man spoke, his back straightening. "We are the vanish brothers."

"Blah, blah, blah," Natsu echoed Lucy's thoughts. "What do you want?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, Natsu." Happy drooled.

The vanish brothers laughed. Their noses turned up literally looking down at the mas they disappeared then reappeared upstairs. 'Impressive speed.' Lucy cataloged. The duo seemed to think the same as they suddenly looked very smug.

"Is this really the infamous Fairy Tail?" The larger man asked, or blue as Lucy had so creativity dubbed. Whitey shrugged. "They are rather, unimpressive." The second voiced in agreement.

"Not impressed huh?" Flames erupted as two fists collided loudly. "We'll see about that. Wait till I get fired up."

The fiery teen took a step forward but Lucy stopped him.

"Why don't you let me handle this one Natsu?" He seemed surprised but she continued nonetheless. "We don't have time to waste on these guys. Someone needs to go get the book."

His eyes narrowed. "Who says you get to do all the fighting?"

A light chuckle escaped her. That was such a _Natsu_ thing to say. "Have you forgotten about the maid already? She's much stronger than these two."

"Oh yeah!" He cheered before stopping. "You sure you can handle it here?" For a brief moment Lucy was a bit disgruntled by the audacity of that statement. His brow lifted up a small turn of his lip playing at his features. He was teasing her.

She waved him off. "You just worry about yourself, Dragon Slayer." He laughed as Lucy pushed his side a bit too hard, nearly tripping the boy. "Go." She commanded.

Turning to the little blue cat she gave him a serious stare. "And don't you let him burn the place down."

The cat gave a very serious salute. "Aye, sir," before flying off.

"And be careful!" She yelled at the two rapidly retreating forms.

"What's this? A little Fairy wants to fight alone."

"How foolish. Together they could not beat us. And alone she thinks she will win?"

"What makes you guys so confident?" She challenged. Lucy twisted her neck until she heard a satisfying pop, her head tilting up looking at them.

"Unlike mages who spend all their time focusing on their magic we spend our time on our physical bodies. In short we're faster and stronger than you."

Lucy could feel her lips turn up. The smirk quickly shifting into a full blow smile, she laughed.

The two brothers gave her curious looks but it hardly deterred her. They were just too much.

"You think," She cried. "You think your skill means anything to me? Your just a couple of thugs, you are nothing."

They frowned. They both picked up on the sudden change. Her voice while light with amusement turned to a very serious note.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder taking a second to tie it up Lucy twisted. Craning her head at an angle to look at her two opponents. They had no idea who she was, what she would do. They were fools.

Her day had been a strain, a tiring grain on her already slipping control. If it came down to a fight, as of right now she suspected there would be blood on her hands.

"I suggest, you walk away little mercenaries." Distain at her words curled up like a sour taste. Their mouths opened but she beat them too it. "Money isn't worth your lives."

"Who are you?" Blue questioned.

"Indeed. A curious inquiry." Whitey seconded. "We know your guild little Fairy. Your lot doesn't deal with such, methods."

"I'm new." She answered dryly. "My name isn't important."

"As we can tell." Whitey retorted. "In fact, you look familiar. . ."

Lucy felt her eyes widen at that. Her jaw set into a firm line, those two fools had no idea the dangers they were stumbling into.

"Those markings . . ." He mused.

"Yes!" Blue declared. "I know of her. The gold hair, blue sparkling eyes, the three distinct whisker marks on each cheek. You're the-"

She didn't let him finish. With Natsu and Happy so close by, she would not let him utter those damning words. Remorse struck even as she flew toward the two men. Lucy hadn't wanted to do this but given the alternative . . .

In a flash she was on the two mercs throwing a wild strike toward the blue clad assain. Being floured by surprise the afro'd man tried to jump back but wasn't quick quite enough. Thankfully for him, his brother managed to bring up his massive skillet weapon up as a shield.

Her blow rocked across the center of the darkened utensil, gonging out like well, a gong.

Blue eyes narrowed at the intrusion. Meet with the white clad man's winching face, Lucy internally grinned; Whitey had bragged about his superior strength but the way his teeth were clinched he looked quite bothered.

While succeeding in saving his brother from a quick end he had left himself open. Extending his arms out full he was holding his skillet out at the handle.

He was well within her grasp, worse still his arms visible shook as the shock of Lucy's blow sending shimmers down the skillet up his arm.

It only took two steps and Lucy was in his guard. Sweeping out with her left hand she smacked his clasped hands wrapped around his massive weapon. At least three fingers cracked audible, the weapon being blown from his grasp.

A blur of blue had Lucy duck.

Just as the merc had boosted Blue was indeed very fast. Moving with lightning fast speed the larger man's leg sailed over her head.

Taking a step to the side she back up; weaving, ducking around the long limbed blows Lucy avoided his follow up. 'He's good,' she grudgingly admitted. Throwing up blocks Lucy was light on her feet dodging blow after blow, his relentless assaulting surprising as he tried to press his advantage.

With years of practice focusing solely on their physical abilities it came to little surprise that the two men were actually good. For humans that poses no magic their bodies were fit and toned to the extreme.

But yet, even as the wolf guild member valiantly struck against Lucy, blows raining down left and right she noticed the beads of sweet crossing the man's brow. His breathes coming out hard and ragged.

They were not mages. No amount of training could possible amount to the strength magic could provide. Of course, saying that, Lucy knew all too well she was no mage either but she was hardly human herself.

Magic wasn't just a source of destructive power to use on spells; it affected the human body as well. It honed it, shaped around you like a shell. Over time mages on a primordial level used magic to increase their body's strength to be able to withstand enormous levels of punishment. While it was impressive that these two could achieve such strength they would never be on her level.

Blocking a furious strike from him Lucy's arm snapped out high above her head smacking the two's wrists together stopping the blow. It was such a simple kata taught at an early age. The move itself wasn't what mattered; it was the intent behind the strike.

Nothing was done half way.

While fast, the afro'd man was nowhere near as strong as his brother or for that matter, Lucy. His punch sailed off course leaving Lucy the opportunity to step inside. With her unoccupied right, she simply reached out, grabbed and squeezed.

At this point it was second nature, ruled by the fight Lucy tended to end things with brutal effenceny.

The man's eyes widened just a second before his head slumped. Neck snapping like a twig between her index finger and her thumb.

Cold detachment washed over the girl. He was just another on her long list of casualties. "I told you to run." She whispered.

"Brother!"

Lucy's head tilted back to look over shoulder. Blue eyes drifted up into the air watching disinterested as Whitey flew toward her.

Lifting his skillet, single handily, over his shoulder; he twisted using his body to throw the weapon. Lucy didn't feel the need to dodge.

Moving with more power than speed the black weapon barreled into her ribs, the side jutting her body as it coiled around before being launched back, smashing into the wall behind with a thud. Lucy felt her back explode off the expensively decorated wall denting it.

The force of the combined blows broke a rib or two as tiny drops of blood coughed from her lips.

The loose tie containing her wild hair broke in the flight sending blonde locks cascading around her head. With her chin downcast the wall of hair hide her quickly changing features.

The man's anguished cries reached her ears easily. "You monster!" He bellowed. "He was my brother!"

'Good.' She thought. Her voice was so very dark, augmented by her change. "Now you know, now you realize."

"What are you?" He screamed. His pain stabbing her dead heart. The cold vicious eyes that met his tear streaked face froze him silent.

"A demon."

Slowly, oh so slowly she rose to her feet. With each tense, every move forward Whitey took a fearful step back. Self preservation was a curious thing. Even if not consciously aware of it, humans like animals contained a natural instinct. Fight or flight. Years of being top of the food chain had dulled it but with just the right, push. It all came back.

She felt the bones in her side shift, cracking as they situated. It was, unpleasant. In truth, she hadn't wanted to use that power. It came on its own, hearing her bodies cries, the power reacted.

It was a strange balance. Sometimes Lucy wandered if she could truly die. Life was such a fecal thing. Snubbed out in an instant.

He was dead before his body ever touched the ground. A clawed hand stabbed him through. His still beating heart taking its last loud thumps in her palm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't go back. I refuse."

 **A/N: More of Lucy inner darkness is revealed. So please do review. I'm very curious to hear people's reactions to Lucy darker side. Also I'm sure you could guess who the man who killed kaby was. He was a rather important Naruto character after all.**

 **Also, there will be another Naruto character next chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **-Love, RRR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story name: The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer: No, still haven't bought either Naruto or Fairy** **Tail**.

"So your back eh, shikamaru?"

Leaning heavily in a slouched position the dark haired man gave a non comical shrug. Lidded eyes searching the little tavern settling on a hooded figure lingering at the bar.

"It was a drag." He worded carefully. "But nothing I couldn't handle."

Again his eyes looked over.

A rouse of laughter brought his attention back to him. "That's shikamaru." A large man stated. "Beats the magic councils most advanced seal in three days because it was too troublesome to delay."

"Tell me old friend, how long did it really take you to complete your task?"

Even to half listening ears the threat rang loud and clear. Time was of the essence after all, if their mission hoped to succeed. Shadows pooled at the young wizards feet. While he was in no danger with the likes of Byard, he wouldn't allow the man to make a scene here. He didn't particularly want the attention of a certain woman.

Many assumed Shikamaru's lazy demeanor to be a weakness. They were wrong. The Nara laziness wasn't a lack of effort or even unwillingness to do what was needed. It was knowing when and how much effort could be used to complete a task. Too know each detail, every possible outcome and complete it with ruthless intent that was Nara. He was a shadow, a looming patient entity, he cared not for time, time was meaningless to him.

Byard loomed large over shikamaru. A single eye propped open fanning intrust. Byard was a large man, with an explosive type of magic. Already shikamaru's mind worked on the twenty six different synerious this could go, give or take a few.

His guild mate was a fool. The confined space they found themselves worked against him. Gaze leaning to the bar once again he sighed. Shikamaru's head glanced over motioning to the collection of candles light. The slightest breeze flickering through the taverns open doors causing the small flames to dance. The light shifted shadows casting out.

Byard confusion halted his ire his eyes following Shikamaru's own before widening. The man had thought himself safe without a large source of light in the small building. What he didn't know was Shikamaru in all honesty didn't even need the light to create shadows. The light only enhanced his power.

"It took what it took." He shrugged.

Byard was unsteady for a moment but he nodded all the same.

Having had enough Shikamaru decided to take his leave. Rising with a slow moninitous groan his back slumped hands filling his pockets. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he addressed his guild.

"Well that's all I came here for. The floot is ours." He paused his senses stretching out. It was risky to mention such a thing in the open but he needed to know for sure. Sure enough the patron shifted in their seat their attention focused fully on him.

He let out a long annoyed groan. "I'm off." He told the others simply.

"Wait!" One of the members spoke up quickly. "We're supposed to report to Za-"

"Quiet you fool!" Another hissed. "Don't say that name"

The two shared a look before glancing out worriedly. They even cast their eyes to him testing his response. If they thought him to care at the blunder they were mistaken. That would take far too much effort. For a moment Shikamaru gave the others words a second thought. Their leader was. . . Impatient at best. He considered leaving them to deal with his anger themselves but in the end thought better of it. A member of the legendary swordsman wasn't someone you actively provoked. Well, not twice.

"Tell him I'll be tying up loose ends."

With that Shikamaru took his leave. He didn't bother explaining what he was up too, it wasn't necessary.

Walking with careful steps the dark wizard didn't react when he noticed a hint of scarlet red spilling from a dark hood.

"Troublesome." He did mumble.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

 **(Lucy)**

A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. She held the darkness at bay, if only just. It wasn't enough, it was never enough.

Inch by inch she felt the demonic power slowly reside. It was uncomfortable, a ripe hot phantom itch that burned against her skin. Pulses of fiery hot raging power being pumped through her heart across her veins.

The blonde haired Jinchuriki's head snapped back, a hiss on the tip of her tongue. It had to be enough. Today it would be enough.

Her determination wasn't something she liked to test. It took a great conscious effort to push anything down the demon granted. Countless times in the past she had lost. Giving in for just a moment, one small second of weakness and all hell had broken lose.

Not today. Not 'now'! It was a slow soothing mantra she had adopted. Her will was her greatest weapon, it would hold.

Endure. Survive. Run. It was what she did best. An animal instinct engraved since her horrific change. Dark slitted eyes grazed over the two slumped forms with a predator view. They knew, those two foolish mercenaries had known who and what Lucy really was.

It came as to no real surprise. They were apart of the dark underbelly of this world. Mercenaries, assions, dark guilds: they always seemed to recognize her identifiable features. Being the ones who actively hunted her, Lucy should have seen the obvious.

It had been one of their ill fated attempts to gain the hefty reword on one of her kind, that a younger version of herself had a name to put. Jinchuriki.

The name itself tasted stale, a curse rolling off her lips. She was a Jinchuriki. It was almost like a hideously cruel joke. For a very long time she wanted a name, something to help understand her affiliation. And it had come, in the form of a loose lipped man trying to plunge his knife into her heart.

The lot of good it did him. There was pain, blood, even fear. Death however hadn't come. Well, not to the one the Merc had expected. Even as Lucy returned the favor, ripping his own still beating heart from his chest the girl had thanked him. Because of that horrible poor excuse of a man Lucy knew what she was. The container of the Nine Tails biju.

Lucy had never had the misfortune of meeting one of her own kind. For a time, the fleeting errant thought of seeking one out had comforted a young girls tormented mind but her own self doubt and fears restrained her. They were just like her. Violent, dangerous monstrous creatures bent on destruction. If they were like her then she wanted nothing to do with them.

A wild burst of light caught the girls attention. Heat flared across the room as an inferno stirred just down the long arched hallway adjoining the entrance.

Blonde locks still free, billowed lightly against the winds of smoke floating though. Her hands curled at her sides, face blank as she stared out onto the quickly darkening room.

"Natsu," she sighed. Rising Lucy didn't spare the two dead men a second glance before running off toward the flames quickly rising.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

 **(Natsu)**

"Fire Dragon's, Iron Fist!"

On command, a torrent of flames summoned at Natsu's will hardening as it shaped around his fist; the fire becoming a physical object.

The flaming hand barreled into a wall of earth as it flew towards him in pattered waves. His fist sunk into the marble infused dirt with enough force to send shuddering echoes across before exploding apart.

The girl, only recently revealed as Virgo had made a far too common assumption about his flames. She used dirt believing to have an advantage.

He didn't blame her; even if a small part of him felt slighted she thought his magic to be ordinary flames. Earth, water, ice, it hardly deterred a Dragon.

That wasn't to say there wasn't a slight disadvantage in terms of elemental attacks but there was a reason why Natsu's flames could handle even magic like Gray's. An 'ordinary' fire Mage would simply freeze over their very inner core stopped cold but not Natsu. He wielded Dragon Slayer Magic.

It was a common misconception people tended to make about him. Given the name was in fact called Dragon Slayer they believed he used a special type of magic that countered the creatures of old. The opposite was actually the case.

He became a Dragon.

His flames were different. Natsu's very will gave them life. Imagination and determination forming the shape and power respectfully. The flames even contained a semblance of a physical body. The teen was still in the infancy at such techniques but even still, his flames brought with them blows beyond just heat.

Sensing the opening a second fist snapped out across the spirits jaw.

The strike was explosive in the literal sense of the word, the Iron like fist sent noticeable shock waves across a pale jaw line staggering Virgo a moment.

A single foot backed up stamping hard into the ground as the girl regained her composure, the very earth swelling around her ankle holding Virgo steady. Whipping her head back the Dragon Slayer saw the challenge burning behind her passive exterior.

Lucy was right; the spirit was much stronger than those Southern Wolves.

Realizing herself to be at a disadvantage the pink haired girl whipped her chains out across from her body intending to ensnare Natsu once again. Unfortunately, Natsu was ready.

With a grunt, Natsu absorbed the blows. Chains whipping out diagonally across his body, his still flaming hands shot out just in time snatching them before they encased him in a barf inducing tornado ride.

"You lose." He grinned.

With all his might, Natsu Dragneel tugged on the chains, flames erupting from his elbows as he launched the girl over his shoulder. The odd maid was nothing but a black blip in the corner of his eye as she shot across the room before smashing into the wall behind with a loud 'boom'.

It was enough to make the boy winch. It was moments like this he could sense a lecture coming, he had probable overdone it just a bit.

Taking notice of the winged blue dot suspiciously near the impact zone Natsu had the decency to look abashed as a very unhappy, Happy scowled in his direction.

Laughing lightly the teen scratched the brim of his nose. "Huh, didn't see you there buddy."

Happy wasn't pleased with the oversight.

A low rumble had the two boys looking over. Tunneling her way out of her wreckage Virgo popped out in a spin as she oh so casually dusted herself off.

The spirit was an odd girl. Instead of the expected anger, fear, or even annoyance she simply cast her passive gaze at him. There wasn't even concern as the other pinkett noticed he still had her chains firmly in his grasp.

Surprising both boys enough to openly gap, Virgo suddenly bowed to the two of them. "Master."

"What?" Natsu squeaked.

"I accept my fate." She told him, still bowing.

Natsu's brow furrowed at that. "So that's it?" He questioned. "You're just giving up?"

Her head tilted up a fraction, eyes peering out through pink locks curiously. "What do you mean? I have fought. You are clearly the victor. My fate is in your hands."

Natsu scoffed.

Releasing her literal chains they clanked nosily against the ground. Virgo's back straightened, her eyes narrowing. "Why did you do that?" She demanded. "You will not inflict the finishing blow?"

"Why would I?" He countered. "You already gave up. It wouldn't be fair."

Intrigue flashed across the spirits otherwise passive face. Head cocked, eyes squarely focused on Natsu and his partner she made no pretense about openly observing the two.

"You are a strange human, Natsu."

Natsu would have taken offense had Virgo not beat him with a sudden action. Throwing something his way she cut off the affirmative 'Aye!' Happy was about to shout.

A glint shown across the air as the small object thrown his way reflected off the light illuminating down on them.

Without thought Natsu's hand snatched it out of the air, opening to reveal a golden object with a strange symbol atop.

"My Key." Virgo stated simply.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy exclaimed gaining his attention. His tiny paws flailed across his back. "That's a golden key, just like Cana uses. But she usually carriers them with her." His face took a momentary thinking pose. "Why do you have your own?"

"Simple." Virgo told them serious. "My contract with Mr. Everlue is void."

"What?" Both boys asked only for the girl to puff out of existence.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "Where are you going?"

"She went back to the spirit realm a voice called out."

A cold chill went down Natsu's spin at the revoltingly skin crawling voice. Panic shot through the Dragon Slayer the likes he had never experienced. He saw his death, a snake poised above his throat ready for the kill.

Suddenly he was hungry for it, he needed it all to end.

His hands shook. Why was he feeling this way? What was he feeling?

It was like being trampled under a frozen oozing force that he couldn't see, couldn't comprehend. Was this fear?

It was agony, pure unadulterated terror. The reality of the situation was suddenly made apparently clear, the blackness closing in . . .

He realized he hadn't addressed the voice. He felt them, smelt their disgusting odor that reaped of death. It took a whole three long seconds to turn, his eyes moving over to the man atop the balcony.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded from the man. The man, the imposter looked just like their employer Mr. Kabby. He wasn't though, no one could fool Natsu's noise.

The man laughed a cruel condescending sound escaping his lips. "It is a pleasure to finally met you, Natsu Dragnel.

A/N: so this was uploaded a bit later then I expected but alas life got in the way. So as always, thoughts and ideas always appreciated. Till next time.

-RRR


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the end of the Everlue mission The next arch starting next chapter**

She was overreacting. She knew it but a deep rooted fear was clinching down across Lucy's stomach. Her breaths were hard and labored still tired from the strain of removing the Demons influence. She was running. Full speed down the endless corridors of Everlue's mansion she had to actively fight scowling.

This place was monstrous in size, an endless sea of dead ends. Stair cases that traveled up flights before abruptly stopping, numerous hallways leading to nothing but empty rooms. It was infuriating. It was enough to make one think Everlue was being overly cautious.

Of course it had something to do with the thick book Lucy carried underneath her arm. She had stumbled across the damned thing not long after. . . her encounter with the Souther Wolves. The Library was only a short distance away from the main entrance. Someone who desired pomp and admiration like Everlue had his collection close by and on massive display.

This book particularly, the one firmly grasped in her tightly wound hands was on a special pedistool. It was valuable, much more then their employer wanted them to know.

She had to reach Natsu. Things were so much worse then they had originally thought. Someone, something was working against them.

He was near, the raging inferno a clear verifiable sign. Smoke filtered out through the long hallways light illuminating the dark particles floating across the sky.

There was something in the air. It hung unseen, low and heavy. It had started out as such a fleeting quality that shifted into a daunting weight crushing her. Her breath staggered in her throat. Thoughts once clear were stagnant, it was so difficult to think.

Lucy knew the familiar sensation all too well, killing intent. Though, this was on a whole different level. Being who and what she was the blonde had felt the terror of it's ice cold grip but not like this. It made her own dark dabbling look like child's play.

Her hands shook, her legs crawling to a snails pace. With each step the air grew thick and heavy. The closer Lucy got the more intense the madness grew.

She froze. Never in her wildest dreams had the young blonde imagined killer intent worse than staring into the endless void of an angry Biju. In terms of raw magnitude the Nine Tails was without equal but this? It felt lie a knife was posed at her throat. It stopped her legs abruptly with it's singular pointed gaze.

Panic started to set in. The Jinchuriki was unused to such a humbling feeling. Dealing with the occasional mercenary was not nearly enough to prepare her for this. The sudden unshakable urge to escape crossed her frightened mind. Run. Live.

Personality was not something a person could change easily. Every man woman or child made decision and those choices led them down one path or the other. Their choices edged thier very soul. It wasn't easy to stray from the path led to from years worth of choices.

Change was never easy.

A life time of violence and cowardice had shaped Lucy in a way she barely recognized herself. She fought with her instincts. She fought herself. Being truly honesty with herself, Lucy was ashamed to admit she considered for a split moment leaving the two boys. Dealing with your true self, once motivated by true fear and self preservation was very humbling indeed. To see what you turned into . . .

There was no other choice. They needed her. Natsu, Happy, her friends were counting on her. They needed her strong not a weak child.

She tapped into the demons power. Sliding her eyes close the world around her began to spin.

A decrepit smile cornered at the tip of her teeth. She felt mildly amused at the old surrounding. How many times had she come crawling into the damp cell? Drops of water sprung from the very walls. Blue eyes strained to make out the wide bars holding her inner power captive.

They never bothered with pleasantries, it wasn't a common occurrence for her to come here. With a purposed stride a slender wrist slipped through the wide bars ignoring the condescending chuckle. In a flash, violent demonic filled power Lucy felt the tug between their two worlds.

Hand firmly clasped around the physical embodiment of the devil itself, Lucy yanked. Separated by a single sheet of paper a game of tug of war transpired. She pulled and the Nine Tails pulled back.

There was always a measure of give and take with the Nine Tails. While she was certainly capable of simply giving into the monster's power, and gain all it's terrible strength but that option didn't appeal to her.

An open doorway tended to stay open.

She couldn't allow that bridge to be breached. Gritting her teeth, her jaw was tightly wound as it grinded her quickly growing incisors. The sound rumbling and screeching across her skull.

It was such an odd feeling, forcible withdrawing the demons power. She often likened it to taking salt from the ocean without getting one's hands wet. No matter how hard you tried the water would always slip through the cracks.

Bubbling pits of insanity boiled under the surface of feral features. A nasty grin bloomed crossing her lips. It had been a long time since using so much of her cursed power. Lucy's very core shook with the effort of containing herself.

Clawed fingers swatted at the looming smoke filtering out of a room. It was a foreboding sign. A fight had come and gone. The battle was likely already decided.

Storming though the wafting flames still licking a stray picture of their host, Lucy was on high alert. Senses spreading out, eyes casting back and forth for any sight at the person she knew lied in wait. Lucy expected a fight, confrontation, anything but this.

Her perfect vision spotted him. Across the room seating in a slouched slump there was Natsu with Happy perched across his shoulder. His expression was unreadable, damp locks sticking hiding the upper portion of his face. An intense scrutiny didn't turn up any injuries though the beaten clothes she spotted told a tale.

The Dragon Slayer made no indication he saw her at all. She knew enough about his sense of smell to hypotheses he knew she was there. Still, Lucy made her approach slow and quite deliberate. Cornerning a hurt mage was never a wise decsion. Only when she was practically towering over the other teen did Natsu rise. Without a word he walked by her.

"Natsu?"

He stopped. Twisting his head over his shoulder she saw the tears streaming down his face. "The book." It wasn't a question.

Despite her earlier convictions, ignoring all her sound reasoning her hands moved with a will of their own. All her fears, all the crippling self doubt vanished at the vulnerable look on the first person to show her kindness since she was a child. In a single flueid motion flames sprung from the boy finger tips alighting the thick book.

"The mission?" She found herself asking. The mission and vice-versa the guilds integrity hadn't been much of a worry to Lucy. It was important to Natsu though. She found she was very interested in what he was going to say...

"Missions over." He sounded so very un-Natsu. "Clients dead."

He bean to turn away but stopped eyes searching over her; for what she didn't know before looking up to the unusually quiet cat. "Let's go home."

'Home,' She thought. "Yeah, let's go."

 ** _The Fairy's Jinchuriki._**

They didn't speak much after that. Lucy hadn't asked why the two boys were so quiet. Didn't question why Happy suddenly sought out comfort, resting in her arms, or even why Natsu was hovering so close by. They left the mansion in a subdued silence.

It was approximently two hours and thirty six minutes until Natsu finally decided to fill her in. He spoke low, serious. All the humor and playfulness she loved and envied gone without a trace.

Natsu spoke of a man. A powerful being that had crippled both the boy's with a few short words. They had been powerless before him, defenseless. It took a very conscious effort not to growl at someone threatening her friends.

That man, the one with killer intent so potent to be able to immobilize had killed their client, killed Everlue as well. Natsu hadn't said why he was spared only that the man said he would be waiting on them.

Them. He had named all three of them by name.

"Heartfilla." Natsu told her. He wasn't looking at her when he spoke. "He said your name was Heartfilla."

A dry knot settled in the young girls throat. He knew. Luckily the boys didn't notice how pale she suddenly became. Their mystery man had said other things as well. Things that had her teammates in similar states.

Curiosity obviously wanted to ask who this Lisanna was but better judgment had ruled out instead. Natsu's fist had clinched when he muttered the low barely heard name. She was gone, dead most likely.

The trip back was long. Filled with an uncomfortable silence that hovered the three like a physical body. If one strained hard enough you could actually hear each others rapid thoughts dancing behind eyelids.

The trio had eventually settled on making camp. The guild was still several hours away and dawn was quickly approaching.

The ground was relatively level and with trees on either side it was made for a easily defensible location. Currently, Natsu was busy untieing his ever constant sleeping bag.

Lucy had volunteered for collecting firewood. With her immense strength it was hardly any effort. Mostly she just wanted to smash something for a few mindless minutes to take her mind off things.

She hadn't bothered when Happy had hobbled off alone towards the lake. The cat had mentioned something about hunting for some fish. It was such a cliche thing she almost laughed at the absurdity, almost.

It didn't take long for the girl to wander out into the forest depths, eyes scanning over the trees. Making little attempt at stealth her feet clinkered lousily over the crinkling leaves.

'Why was this happening?' She had been at Fairy Tail for less then a week and already her past seemed hell bent on catching up to her. Two separates occasions Lucy had already been identified.

A very unlucky tree felt the full might of her frustration. The large tree splintered, exploding out in a shower of shrapnel. A tiny itch cross Lucy as tiny little specs of wood littered her bleeding knuckles.

The girl groaned to herself noticing most of the pieces were beyond use. Most being blasted into pieces too small or rocketing others across the forest.

With a more subdued pace Lucy went about 'carefully' ripping off various limps before pilling them up. It was tedious work, time consuming without much thought involved.

Repeating the process until satisfied Lucy picked up the monstrous pile of wood, not quite able to see over the tip. She took a rare moment to admire her handy work before heading back. The sun was starting to set.

Walking the same beaten path her tired legs had dragged across earlier a familiar scent caught her attention along the way. She didn't slow her stride, she did however groan quite loudly at the argument taking place up ahead.

"Gray."

 **A/N: so the next chapter will be up in a few days. So as always hope you enjoyed and tell me your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story name;** **Jinchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. I write this purely for my own amusement.**

(Gray)

With a single look he knew something was wrong.

Gray didn't consider himself the most observant of wizards, hell there were plenty within his guild far greater than himself but even to him there was an obvious air of tension. There were a few ways he could go about it.

One, the tactful way. It was a delicate situation. The mission had obviously gone wrong. Now, on any normal occasion Gray could simple count that off by Natsu being who he was but it just didn't seem so simple. It was the reason he was here after all. The mission Natsu had take was suspicious. The rapid change in prize money was enough to worry anyone but of course Natsu had plunged in head first even dragging Lucy, a brand new member of the guild. The Ice wizard had taken it upon himself to figure out what was going on and it wasn't because of a certain red heads prompting. Well, not entirely. He didn't want to wound any wizards pride by not believing in them. Gray wouldn't want anyone messing with his missions either.

The hell with it. Gray wasn't one for subtly anyways.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" He worded with all the tact of a rampaging rhino.

It was such a small thing. The master always used to tell him about the power of words but things left unsaid? That was were true weight of a person's character could be counted.

The body language coming off the blonde girl was screaming she had something to hide.

The tiny tense muscles twitching across her neck, the slight frozen moment or perhaps it was nothing at all. Gray just thought he saw something in those blue eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He should know, mirrored in his own dark reflection was a similar look. It was something someone wanted kept quiet.

The boy's body arched, his curious but cautious gaze turning to her. Lucy picked up on his sudden change, head perking up a frown formed.

"Well?" He prompted.

"We failed." She answered evenly.

The air was tense as blue met black. If Gray wasn't sure there was something to hide before he was sure of it now. Boldly meeting his challenging stare Lucy refused to stand down, in fact she was even moving toward him.

Natsu and Happy we're quiet, unusually so for the two of them. They weren't ignorant to the sudden change of the mood and seemed rather stunned. Hell, Gray wasn't even sure why she was suddenly acting so violent. For a second, for a small window there, he thought he might have seen a flash of red in her eye.

"Why are you here Gray?" It was more of a demand then question.

The threat not being so subtle the Ice wizard kept his face passive. With a simple shrug his shirt scrunched up over his shoulder before slacking, it covered the slight ripple of cooling air rippling off his body.

"I was just out to-"

"The bathroom." She cut him off. "Yeah. I got that."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "What of it?"

She scoffed. It was a crude noise, loud filling the air around them. "Curious place for a bathroom." Sharp eyes turned on him. "Don't you think?"

Tilting his head back to peer out at her under his disheveled bangs Gray made little pretense as he openly examined her. This attitude, this whole persona Lucy was giving off wasn't like her. Granted he'd seen very little of the blonde since her first day he knew she wasn't a bad like this. It was almost enough to make him think she was purposely acting off.

"Didn't think I needed a hall pass."

Lucy laughed a small dark chuckle as she ignored his comment. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were spying on us?"

Well, there was nothing suspicious about that. "That depends. Do you have something to hide?"

A look crossed the girls pale features. Brow dipping in a slight twitch her lips turning up revealing teeth. "Do you?"

She didn't let him answer. Gray had little time to react at all before he was being pushed back.

'She's fast.' His mind whirled.

It was instinct. Hands moving on their own years worth of training did their job as not a second after being blindsided a beam of Ice launched out toward the girl.

Horror struck as Gray realized what he'd just done. The attack while not being even close to full strength was moving at Lucy with impressive speed. His mouth opened in warning the words already forming at the tip of his tongue but in the end weren't needed.

With gravity defying athelistim, Lucy's body twisted, contorting at an odd angle before snapping back avoiding his strike all together. She was good.

A smirk was pulling at his lips but just as before the words never left his mouth before the blonde surprised him again. Without missing a beat or even giving Gray a second thought Lucy exploded with activity.

While Gray's attack hadn't hit her, he had managed to hit someone else. Two different bodies seemed to appear out of thin air pulling out long wired weapons.

The ground exploded in a splash of water the two figures jumping out. The first was struck in the shoulder clipping him before he even raised his weapon. It didn't take Gray long for him to figure what was happening. They were under attack.

His mind was already cataloging the two men before him. Two opponents, average height, both wearing cloaks, breathing masks and sporting long chained weapons. One injured the other bouncing back to gain some distance. Gray was already moving even as Lucy incapacitated the injured man.

With startling strength a single blow blasted into a the masked mage before the blonde. The sickening crunch was enough to know that short fight was over. That didn't much matter to Gray, his only concern was the man circling them.

The two behind Gray rose ready to fight but weren't needed, Gray was more than ready.

As the injured man was snapped back by a powerful blow the second was moving behind Lucy hands blurring though hand seals. "Water pulse attack!" 'Too easy.'

Moving to intercept with a single extended hand Gray allowed the massive pulse of water to hit. The second the water touched the palm of his hand his own magic intervened. A loud crack echoed out as water snapped crackling as it froze. The man's eyes widened watching as the ice was moving at him too fast to dodge.

Ice traveled quickly covering the man before he could even blink. The fight was over before it ever really began, the disappointed Natsu stepping into the fray just a second too late and he let them know it too.

"Ahh man! Come on, I had him."

"Snooze you lose." He taunted the pink haired boy. His eyes however where watching Lucy as she robotically started to search her fallen foe making sure he wouldn't be a problem, Gray too quickly ended his own spell securing the other masked mage.

"I'm impressed." He'd been right. The entire thing had been an act. All along Lucy had know the two were there hiding in plain view. She also knew they were being closely watched. Any attempt at alerting them would have resulted in them being attacked. So by luring them into a false sense of security Lucy had promptly sprung her own trap. He had to wander just who the hell this girl was.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She smirked.

"Right. Though," He paused eyes looking out. "How did you know these guys were there? Their magic was hidden pretty well. Not even the wonder twins over their smelt them."

"The puddle." She answered ignoring the indignant shout coming from the two boys.

'Puddles?'

Seeing his look she sighed before explaining. "The rain? Have you noticed even the slightest bit of rain in the last few weeks?"

"No, I haven't." He said slowly.

"So. . . "She told him leading him on.

Realization struck. "The puddles." He drawled.

"Right." A smile spread across.

"I don't get it." Natsu complained.

"Natsu you dummy..."

"Shut up Happy!"

"They were using a concealment technique." Gray interrupted. It was probably wise to stop them before things got out of hand. "It's a type of magic that temporary turns the user into their very magic. Not something your average crook knows about. But, it is noticeable considering one needs an active source nearby. These two placed the water there."

"So who are these guys?" Natsu asked.

"Assassins by the looks of it." The blonde spoke up. "Though I don't recognize their insignia."

"I do." All eyes turned to him. "That's the sign of Esienwald. A dark guild."

"Why are you here Gray?" She finally asked. Thankfully her voice was void of her earlier anger but she still held some curiosity. Gray stilled himself for the uncomfortable conversation.

"I've got bad news." He informed grimly. Eyes turning to the Dragon Slayer he felt the blood leave his face. "Erza's back. And she wants us on a mission."

(Lucy)

A tiny squeak left a certain Dragon Slayers lips. While curious it wasn't out of the norm for the boy's erratic at best attitude. Even having spent so much time with Lucy she couldn't' have anticipated Natsu and Happy's sudden and very dramatic change in attitude.

Over the course of their disastrous mission something or someone had shaken them. It was their first real taste of failure and if her suspicions were correct their first taste of real fear. Lucy wasn't one who could really judge. Whatever malicious force they had encountered had nearly crippled her as well. Expect Lucy had one clear advantage. Fear was a hard thing to overcome, it took time and experience, the demon within her saw to that.

Two shrill voices crying out in tears surprised her. Clutching one another as if their very lives depended on it, the scene would have been hysterical had a thought not accrued. THE ERZA SCARLET?

"Um...Gray?" She inquired feeling nauseous. "Do you mean _the_ Erza? As in Tatiana, Queen of the Fairies?"

"That's her." He nodded.

"Oh." Her fingers suddenly found the hem of her beaten skirt very interesting. "What is she like?" Lucy tried to keep her voice light, fanning simple curiosity but the fluttering in her stomach caused that to fail only slightly horrible.

"She's a monster!" Natsu yelled, appearing between them along with Happy emphatically waving his arms, making scary faces for good measure.

A blonde eyebrow twitched. "I doubt that."

Gray laughed. "Sorry Lucy. Cat-nip and coal for brains are right. She's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail."

She noticed he'd said strongest 'female'. Did that mean their where others in the guild even stronger than the famous Erza? That was a scary thought.

"Oh man, Happy." Natsu cried.

"She's going to be so angry." Happy finished. "She probably heard about the hargian port."

"Crap! She's going to kill Lucy."

'Wait, what?'

"Poor Lucy." Happy shuddered.

"I bet she already knows about the Everlue mission."

"Poor Lucy."

Lucy felt her jaw slacken. "How would she possible know-" She cut herself off. "Are you block heads planning on throwing me under a bus!?" She screeched.

Natsu nodded solemnly, sadly. Happy just muttered, "Poor Lucy."

"Shut up!" She hissed covering the cats mouth. "Erza can't be _that_ bad can she?" The dead silence wasn't reassuring. "Right?"

"She was so young." The blue cat spoke through cupped fingers.

"Seriously guys." She whined.

"Really." Natsu spoke serious. "Erza's scary strong. I've seen her kick whole mountains down with a single kick."

She blanched. He was joking. He had to be.

"Don't be stupid, Natsu." Gray interjected. "Erza can kick two mountains with a single kick."

Lucy groaned.

 ** _The Fairy's Jinchuriki._**

(Lucy)

The guild was in a state of what Lucy liked to call, controlled chaos.

Right from the start there was just something . . . off. The closer the group got to the guild the stranger things became. The first most noticeable being how Natsu and Gray were acting.

The second they came within eye sight of the guild the two went from rivals to best friends. it was so eerie and bizarre Lucy couldn't find the words. One moment they were at each other's throats then, turning a literal corner they shifted attitudes entirely even going so far as too envelop each other in a hug.

It came so swift and without warning Lucy very nearly stumbled as she stopped out of sure surprise. Unfortunately the two boys weren't the only ones acting strange. Expecting the normally erratic group of wizards, the blonde did a double take.

The Fairy Tail guild was behaving, strange. It was the only conceivable thought that seemed to fit.

First, the master was hunkered down in a pout, cradling and rubbing at his cheek what looked suspiciously like a hand print. Wandering blue eyes then spotted a very pale looking Nabb furiously looking over the mission board. She noticed Loki nearby pointedly ignoring a group of girl's attempts at conversation, in fact; if any got too close he would go into a panicked fit. Even Cana was sipping at a reasonable sized mug of beer with a slowed, subdued pace.

"What the hell happened here?" It wasn't meant to be asked aloud nor did she mean it to be so loud. Especially after the entire guild stopped to stare wide eyed at her.

"Who's this?" A voice questioned.

Lucy noticed all the males in the area tense at the sound. Lucy had a slightly different reaction to the sound. Her mind whirled at how almost musical in the rich texture was. A woman no doubt. The speaker held a curious note but carried a weight to it. The guild obviously recognized it, there odd reactions a clear sign they either feared or respected her, perhaps both.

Turning, Lucy was met with the single most beautiful face she'd ever seen. A deep shade of red framed an angelic face. Dark, large brown orbs met her own blues with immeasurable confidence. A very obviously feminine figure lurked under the surface of a sliver set of body armor. Lucy found her eyes betray her as they traveled over her curves.

The armor was a fine dance between elegant and fierceness. A difficult combination considering the woman still managed to look stunning covered from the neck down. Excluding of course the little spots the armor trailed off revealing smooth supple skin. . .

Her breath caught. Once, twice she tried to speak, failing miserable. A helpful voice spoke for her. White hair filled the blonde's vision as Mira's joyful voice spoke, "Erza, this is Lucy. She's Natsu's teammate."

A perfect scarlet eyebrow arched. "Is that so?" She inquired in her shiver inducing tone. Playful almost teasing.

Still unable to speak Lucy nodded dumbly.

Erza laughed, the sound hypnotic. "I couldn't imagine Natsu taking a teammate let alone anyone willingly joining him. You must have tremendous resolve."

Lucy managed a strained smile feeling bashful. "You don't know the half of it."

There was that laugh again. "Yes, well." Erza said after a moment her eyes casting out. "Speaking of whom. Natsu!"

The sudden sound caused half the guild, Lucy included, to jump. Said boy quickly stopped the glaring match he was having with a certain Ice wizard grabbing him in a odd half hug. "Aye!"

"Why is he suddenly talking like Happy?" Lucy muttered.

"O-oh, hey there Erza." Gray managed for the two of them.

"Gray." Erza greeted evenly. "I see you managed to fetch Natsu. I hope your trip was uneventful." Her eyes flashed dangerously causing the young wizard to gulp.

"You know us." He stuttered. "Just two buddies enjoying a good old road trip."

"Aye!"

"I see." Erza mused. "It's alright that you were late then. Being as you and Natsu are such good friends. Though it's only natural, friends fight every now and then."

Lucy noticed Gray flinched a little. "Us? Nahh I . . ." He looked like he was swallowing something very stale. "Can't get enough of flame... Er, Natsu."

"Aye."

An amused look crossed Tatiana's features. "That's good. Anyways, it's good to see the two of you are here. I'm in need of your help."

"So it's true." She heard Mirajane whisper. "They really are going to join a team."

"Is that bad?" Lucy whispered back just as quietly.

"It's amazing." Mira answered with a smile. "Together they might just be Fairy Tails strongest team."

"The strongest team huh?" Eyeing the group leaving the guild Lucy acted on an impulse, she followed.

 ** _The Fairy's Jinchuriki_**

(Lucy)

She was staring.

Lucy realized this but she also couldn't look away. Since the beginning of their long train ride the blonde had kept stealing glances back and forth at the red head.

Every so often Erza would catch her in the act curious eyes glancing up holding her blues before she would blush and glance away in a nervous fit.

The S-class Fairy tail mage made her nervous. She had a small idea as to why. She idolized Erza Scarlet. It was embarrassing really, to realize the woman she had read about for years was really here.

For the better part of Erza's career she had all but stalked the famous titania. Stalked was such a terrible word. She preferred 'very interested'. Following her exciting and brilliant career with child like glee and to be seating so close to her, going on a mission with her. . . It was too much.

She almost felt bad about lying to her earlier. Mira hadn't 'exactly' sent her to chaperone the boys but she had mentioned they would need it. Who was to say Lucy wouldn't be the right girl for the job? The others hadn't objected, it only made sense she be here.

'Keep rationalizing.'

It was a slim argument at best. In reality the risk of 'her' being on a mission with potineal danger was not something she normally chanced. In the end caution had gave way to child like admiration.

Watching an armored gauntlet stroke an unconscious pink head of hair, a stirring settled in her gut. It was confusing and a bit upsetting to watch, even more upsetting once she realized she was staring again.

"I-is Natsu going to be okay?" She questioned timidly.

Brown orbs looked up at being addressed before back down at the Dragon Slayer 'resting' across her lap. Her brow crinkled in thought as her angelic voice spoke. "Natsu will be fine. He always gets like this on transportation. It's best he stays asleep."

She knew that. Of course she did, having been on missions with said boy. Why did she ask that? Stupid. She mentally cursed. So stupid.

Ignoring the look Happy was giving her, Lucy just barely resisted the urge to cry out in frustration; instead, hiding her face in her palm leaning against the train window.

She didn't last very long before her eyes slowly, as if containing a will of their own, went back to Erza. Was this really her? She had wandered. The queen of the Fairies. From the way Boys spoke of her she was a monster. Literally. They told tells of a massive fire breathing beast swiping away mountains with a single kick.

Though most of that could be counted as just being Natsu's own personal brand of storytelling Lucy was still surprised. While tough and demanding the scarlet woman was unusually tender for someone to be so powerful. Her harsh but strangely velvet voice spoke with a gentle touch the boys didn't seem to pick up on. Her motherly display the woman was showing with Natsu being proof there was far more under the surface then a violent she-demon. Well, that was if you ignored who it was that knocked Natsu into unconsciousness but Lucy decided not to dwell on that.

Erza's gaze lingered up catching Lucy's. For a moment she held the look until she decided was considered 'socially unacceptable' again looking away. She noticed the elder Mage head tilt in silent question but thankfully remained quiet.

Feeling the eyes on her, not just Erza but Gray's far too perceptive look as well, Lucy voiced the obvious, "So the mission."

It wasn't worded as a question but Erza took it as such, nodding. It was fascinating to see her go from curious to business in a blink of an eye. "Right."

 **A/N: Not too much to say here. As always hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned.**

 **-RRR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story name; the Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is written for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: so this was later than I wanted, this chapter just didn't want to be written.**

"Erza, slow down!"

Screaming over the torrent of wind the Ice Mage was only just heard. Moving at speeds no automobile was meant to travel the 'borrowed' vehicle shook with a warning growl. Judging by the racket assaulting the vehicles roof Gray very nearly lost his hold. It was a wander why the teen chose it in the first place.

Hitting another hitch was quickly followed by Erza violently spinning the car around, Lucy had a suspicion it was incase things went south Gray could just slide off curtesy of his Ice Make.

"I can't!" The scarlet beauty yelled back, hair flowing wildly as her head tilted to Gray. "Even if I drain all my magic I won't allow them to escape. It's why I brought you and Natsu."

The last part was more to herself so Lucy decided she hadn't heard. Instead lifting a jagged finger she pointed out. "Look!"

Racing after the train the group of Erza, Gray, Happy, and herself were franticly trying to catch up. They had left Natsu on the train. It was almost hilarious in retrospect but considering what they knew now it wasn't so funny. The train station just up ahead had been taken over by dark wizards, and if there suspicion was correct others were aboard as well. There was also factoring in Natsu's motion sickness leaving him helpless.

Their magical car rocked, skidding back and forth the vehicle just caught itself reiterating the fact the man made machine wasn't meant for this type of off road activity. It made Lucy a bit more understanding of Natsu's illness.

Up ahead, the third chart, second window, a flash of pink blasted into view. Flying out with a bewildered expression Natsu wore a very odd look. He screamed.

Luckily for him, Gray was there to make the grab, or more accurately become a safety net. A loud thump ripped across the car before the roof came crashing down. Natsu and Gray... well, crashing down atop herself and the blue cat perched in her lap.

With an 'oof' of pain coming from all Gray voiced his amusement quite dryly. "Geez, couldn't think of a better way to join in?"

"I couldn't help it!" Natsu shouted emphatically, waving his arms. "Some guy named Shikamaru threw me out the window. I swear, when I find that bastard, I'm going too-"

"Natsu!" Erza cut across silencing said boy with a meep. "Did you just say Shikamaru?"

"Er, yeah?"

"You fool!" She bellowed. "He's the one where after. Why did you allow him to escape?"

"What do you mean?" He fired back. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"I informed you earlier!"

"I was asleep!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Guys, enough!" Lucy inturputed. "None of that matters now. If he's gone, we'll just have to catch up. Now, Erza, can you keep up with that train?"

"I won't be able to get so close a second time." She told them a bit reluctantly. She was right. The car was rapidly losing speed, the train slowly gaining headway.

"As long as we don't miss any turns then we'll be fine." She assured. "Natsu. What can't you tell us about him?"

"Not much," He said scratching at his chin. "The guy just seat there. He asked a few questions then threw me out the damn window!"

"Anything will be useful. What did he say? How did he throw you out the train, with magic?"

"Magic." Natsu answered the later with a nod. "It was weird though."

"How?" She inquired.

"It was just weird. One moment I'm standing there, the next my body is being thrown out the window, it was like it moved on it's own."

Lucy gave that some thought, humming to herself as she spoke. "Did he happen to mention a flute by any chance."

He shook his head. Not that she was really surprised, it would be insane to talk about. "He did say it'd be smart if I left town."

Sparing Gray a glance the two came to a mutual agreement, "That sounds ominous."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, considering you were unconscious for this: Esienwald is after the flute of Zeref." She told him quickly. "It's an ancient weapon crafted by the dark wizard Zeref. With dark magic he used it to kill hundreds, anyone unfortunate enough to hear it's song cast into an internal sleep."

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed. "You mean he was carrying something like that on him?"

"Relax." Gray chimed in. "It isn't as simple as that. Your average goon can't use it. It'd take a master at sealing techniques to be able to handle that level of power."

"Even then your only looking at a handful of victims. The risk wouldn't be worth the reward." Lucy spoke up.

"Unless..The loud speakers at the train station." Erza spoke, finishing the thought.

Even over the loud roar of wind whipping across their ears they all heard her clear. None complained at their sudden boost in speed.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

The train station was in a flurry of motion. People running too and from, the magical councils knights swarming the place.

Lucy scanned the scene with bright observant eyes. She quickly found what she was looking for. A knight with dark robes was talking adamantly with a member of the train station.

With the others quickly following her fast pace Lucy approached. She didn't believe the talking men were paying any attention as the group of Mages stopped in front.

A greeting fell dead on the tip of her tongue as Erza went up to the Magic councils knight clearing her throat then swiftly (not so gently) pulled the man around to look at her. So much for subtle.

"Listen here-". He started but promptly shut his mouth his eyes widening at the sight of deep red locks. Lucy did not envy the man as Erza was practically nose to nose with him her aura extremely intimidating.

"We are Mages from Fairy Tail." She introduced curtly. "Explain what is going on." It was an order.

He sputtered. He must not have been used to such behavior being the law itself seeming reluctant to give out such sensitive information. Erza Scarlet was not someone you ignored though.

"Well?" She prompted effectively shattering the mans resolve.

Unsurprising the train station had been attacked. If the numerous Knights running around weren't clue enough then black fumes lofting off the building were another big indicator.

"The plan?" Lucy inquired.

"I say we burn the place." Natsu put in.

"That's your answer to everything." Gray scoffed.

Erza silenced them both with a look. "We take them out." She stated simply. "A large portion of the enemies forces are stationed at the entrance trying to block off. Lucy and I will handle them. Gray, Natsu; your job is to stop the floot from being used."

If the two were disappointed about missing the fight they didn't voice it, not with the very serious look Erza was giving. It broached absolutely no arguing, this wasn't about pride, it was about saving lives.

Following Titana's lead the group launched themselves into the train station. Running at a subdued pace something slowed them to a stop. A mist hung in the air.

Erza cursed. "So it's you then? Zabuza?"

Judging by the confused looks, the boys didn't know, Lucy did though.

A loud laughter echoed through the mist. Not just one, Lucy realized. Her shoulders went still, cold at the dark humor around them. They were surrounded.

"Movement," she whispered. "Twelves o'clock."

Shapes, people could start to be made out of the mist. A man, a large man bearing an oversized clever approached. His chest bare, scars ran across proudly displayed for anyone to see. The man was muscled, clearly and wore baggy black pants. Dark hair, and a single clothe of white framed a powerful jawline.

"Fairy Tail." He spoke the word like a curse. Murmurs and voices of contempt spread around them. "What do I owe this, pleasure."

"You know damn well!" Gray scoffed.

Zabuza scoffed. His head twisting to look down at them. "I don't have time for such, trash. I've waited far too long to be held up now. Men, I leave them too you." Disappearing in a swirl of water Erza quickly took hold of the situation. The mist quickly loosening as the man left. So it was his magic then?

"Gray, Natsu!" Erza ordered.

"Right!"

"Now I'm fired up!"

They both shouted In unison chasing after the fleeting mage.

"Not so fast." a man shouted.

"Do you really think we'll just allow you to escape-" he didn't finish his sentence. Before anyone could blink Erza swept into action. The dark mage fell with a thud.

Casting a look back toward the two Erza nodded. "I'm trusting you." She told them seriously.

"Who do you think you are?" A large man questioned.

Looming over the red head, the mage stalked over her ominously. With a smirk Erza flipped her locks back over her shoulder. "How rude." She scowled. "Do you know how I handle such insolence in my guild? Punishment."

The poor soul didn't last long enough register the broad side of Erza's blade smashing then shattering his nose. Dozens of his members quickly met the same fate.

With an observant glance Lucy noticed not a single member had sustained a single cut. Curious, was she somehow dulling the blade?

She didn't haven't much time to consider it. Cries and shouts rang out across the guild as left and right members were being tossed aside like children. Erza was brilliant, in an awe inspiring leap of speed titana was blurring through slashes and strikes faster than any normal eyes could see. Lucy saw though, in a daze she watched amazed.

"Damn you!" A man cried. Ignoring the sound advice to 'stay down, you fool!', the dark wizard summoned a wave of magic energy. The wave pulsated before firing out in a beam exploding in a massive display of fire. Several dozen more joined the fray, scattered shots of magic blasting Erza's previous position.

The varying sizes of power might have worried the blonde had Erza tried to dodge. Some of the more intelligent or perhaps more cowardly members seemed to realize those attacks weren't nearly enough, they never made it more than a few steps before a bright light shot out clipping dozens of their ranks.

Not a bright light, Lucy corrected but blades. Hundreds of them. Moving as if containing their own life the small blades soared across the sky cutting down any unfortunate enough to be caught in Titana's wrath.

Oddly enough, there was no blood. It was a strange observation, something most would have overlooked but Lucy wasn't most. The quickly moving, nearly invisible strikes were knocking out opponents unconscious so quick, with such precision it was easy to assume they were killing blows but yet, no blood.

The blades were blunted or maybe coated with Magic? Either way it was impressive. The level of control it would take to fight so many while simultaneously holding yourself at an disadvantage was astounding.

A shimmering of light caught her attention as the smoke from so many strikes started to wane revealing a jaw dropping sight.

"She wears that in combat?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's Erza's Heaven's Whell Armor." Happy informed. "It's one of her favorites. It's great against multiple opponents."

"I can see that."

That was a very accurate fact because standing just off in the distance was what basically amounted to a bundle of swords stuck together to create armor. Hundreds, maybe thousands of swords surrounded the scarlet mage. Plated armor covered her chest with a large metal flower, and a large billowing skirt with more metal in the upper areas. Her stomach and neck were uncovered with what looked what wings sprouting from her back as well as a wing like head piece. Lucy tried not to notice the very open breast plate. Fierce yet still breath taking.

Lucy found herself blushing at the sight.

"Lucy!" Erza barked.

The blonde flinched at being caught staring. "Y-yes!" She chirped.

"Take care of the stragglers. I don't want a single one escaping."

Blue eyes narrowed on command. With a subtle nod she took note of the men hurriedly running for their lives. More and more starting to realize how useless it was to fight Erza Scarlet.

An unfortunate man quickly learned escaping wasn't an option.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

 **(Erza)**

Staggered breathes came in ragged and weary. Erza scarlet struggled to control her exashustion refusing to allow it to show. She had over done it. Her reserves of Magic were nearly depleted and she knew she wouldn't be lasting much longer. Luckily she didn't need too, a certain blonde still present quickly disappeared in a burst of speed.

With a blur of surprising speed Lucy reappeared, directly in front of a dark guild member.

"Your very loud." She commented, her finger pointing right between the mans eyes. Extending her arm the Mage was forced back.

"W-what? Who the hell are you?"

A pair of blue eyes rolled at his question. Taking another step forward the man mirrored her movement as he was forced back further. Lucy kept walking, and walking. Before long the group of Mages just moments before running for their lives stopped, surrounded her.

She's in the middle of them? Erza was tempted to intervene but she waited curious. Lucy didn't look troubled by her rookie mistake, in fact it looked quite deliberate.

"It's always the same old questions. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? Blah. Blah. Blah. Why beat around the bush? Your getting on my nerves, and I want to fight."

Before they could blink a Mage was down. Even as he was falling the girl already had ahold of his weapon.

Twisting a blade between her fingers idly watching her reflexion in the weapon. Suddenly she threw it. With a simple flick of her wrist the weapon flung across the room skewering the door.

"What the hell?"

"Shit!"

"Look. The dumb bitch locked herself in."

"Your ours now girl."

"Wrong." She corrected. Not even bothering to raise her voice or caring if they heard her the blonde turned to the unfortunate soul to call her a bitch. "Your trapped in here with me."

The mans knees buckled, all resolve he had just moments ago gone. Cowering beneath her gaze, the Mage was trembling but unable to look away.

"What did she do?" Someone asked.

Erza couldn't answer, she didn't know either. Not daring to tear her away in fear of missing out the young wizard was transfixed on the girl.

Standing in the center of the assembled Mages Lucy didn't seem worried. If anything she looked bored her eyes lazily looking out underneath a lock of blonde. Purposely catching most of their gazes she began to wipe the edges of her feet on the downed mages shirt.

She almost seemed to be daring them attack. The looks of rage across their faces only confused the Fairy Tail Mage all the more.

"She's baiting them?"

Like a damn sprung a leak then broke altogether, the Mages charged. Not bothering to go at it one at a time they swarmed using their numbers to their advantage.

"Let's see how this plays out." Erza mused.

She disappeared.

Confusion traveled through their ranks as not a single one was able to follow. Hell, if the awed struck expressions where anything to go by then Erza might have been the only one.

The mages stopped their advance murmuring to themselves, they were frozen until they heard an audible pop.

Bewildered eyes looked over to see the small blonde haired girl standing under a large man the back of her palm pushed up into his jaw. Spit and teeth alike flew upwards as the now very unconscious man fell back.

Two men on either side rounded on her. Separate magic circles sprang to life. To her surprise and that of the dark guild members, Lucy displayed some insane athleticism jumping into air while simultaneously kicking out both feet catching a separate man across the jaw.

Landing she wasted no time going on the offensive. Lunging forward an unsuspecting man didn't know what hit him before a knee crossed his vision landing squarely between his eyes.

After that Erza could only describe the fight as utter chaos. In a reckless brawl that rivaled any of Fairy Tails previous the train station exploded into a mass array of violence.

After planting her knee firmly in a poor man's face Lucy kicked off jumping straight into a horde of fights. As if on purpose the girl had landed in front of the men willfully engaging them all, fighting hand to hand combat.

Magic spells flew and weapons launched as the girl dove through the chaos with unfathomable grace. Ducking under blows, side stepping spells, she was but a ghost weaving in and out of the masses.

"She's amazing." Erza breathed.

At one point a straggler had stumbled out of the wreckage aiming himself at her, she was about to interfere only to have Lucy appear standing across the mans shoulders. Firmly place both feet either side of his head she twisted her body leaning back, sending him flying. Being launched backwards the airborne body smacked into several others bulling them over like balling pins.

Gently landing without a sound the girl glanced over her shoulder throwing her a wink.

'There wasn't a sound.' She thought.

"Lucy." She managed to speak. It was difficult but she didn't allow the strain to show. "Search for the others. They might have met resistance."

For a moment the blonde stared at her. Crystal blue eyes scoured across her searching. Erza thought Lucy might refuse but eventually nodded in a sharp motion.

The blonde girl took a step before looking back. "And what about you?"

Concern laced the question and Erza gave her a smile, careful to keep out any sign of pain. It was a surprising to hear. Erza wasn't a person that people feared for. She was strong, powerful, feared, people did NOT feel concern for her.

Titana, Queen of the Faires rarely handled it well when guild members disobeyed her orders. Natsu and Gray had a life time to attest to that. Even their senior members hesitated to ignore her orders. Somehow the soft expression across the blonde halted her quick temper. She was genuinely concerned for her.

"I will follow shortly." She told her. "I have faith Natsu and Gray will be able to handle themselves."

"Will you search for him as well?" She didn't mention who she was referring too, it was obvious.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "If it comes to it. I will defeat Zabuza myself."

An uncertain expression flashed across Lucy's face before she could cover it. "Just be careful."

"Don't think I'll fall so easily." Erza teased.

"Of course not." She laughed. "Defeating an entire guild was just a warm up right?"

Giving the younger mage her most confident smirk she couldn't help but notice a small tinge of pink staining pale features.

Watching the blonde girl run off into the distance Erza couldn't help but wander just who was she? Mira had mentioned that Lucy was a new member of Fairy Tail and new to magic in general but damn was she impressive.

Being a part of Natsu's team it came as no surprise the girl was good. To survive the trouble that boy found it was a necessity but she hadn't expected the marvelous display that had played out before her eyes.

Moving with speed and grace even she would have difficulty replicating Lucy had dispatched several accomplished Mages. For someone having very little combat experence the word prodigy came to mind. It wasn't just her skill set that impressed her, it was how she behaved in such trying circumstances.

In the heat of battle, surrounded, out numbered; Lucy hadn't bat an eye when Erza commanded her to attack. It was insane, like a switch being flipped. Lucy went from a star eyed girl watching her fight, into a fierce warrior.

At first Erza had merely wrote off the girls reluctance to take part in the fight as inexperience or perhaps squeamishness. It was understandable, for a new mage to freeze in combat, even Erza had hesitated at her first real taste of combat, granted she was only a child but somehow that didn't seem to be the case.

There was no fear in her eyes, only a mild curiosity, content to watch Erza deal with the dark guild. Even as the battle raged around her, Lucy barely bothered to look concerned. It was as if she knew that no matter what, the mages before her couldn't touch her. She was either very arrogant or very confident in her abilities.

With a shake of her head she willed such thoughts to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time or place. Not with so many innocents at stake, not with Zabuza the bloody mist still at large.

Gritting her teeth against the pain of over excursion Erza Scarlet rose to a wabblely knee. "Damn."

She had used more Magic then she thought. Her body was heavy, shaking from strain. It didn't stop her though. A little magic exashustion wouldn't keep her down. Zabuza would not harm a single soul, she vowed it.

With a groan, the Fairy Tail Mage forced her weakened body to move. It was slow going, her tired limbs not wanting to cooperate but they relented. Erza Scarlet wasn't a woman to be ignored.

She staggered before catching herself. Falling forward a gauntlet hand caught a metal railing preventing her fall. One step, two and a moment later she was in a run. Pushing her weary body down the long hallway the scarlet haired mage stumbled nearly falling but kept herself moving.

She refused to give up so easily. Weak, tired, none of that mattered. She would find Zauza and end this herself. All she needed was a vantage point.

The balcony. The train station was easily the largest building in the small city. Towering over most, the balcony had a birds eye view of all the surrounding buildings.

For obvious reasons such a vantage point was closed off to the public, bolted down to be exact. With a run the young woman's shoulder barraled into the metal plated door popping open with a loud clang. Perhaps using more force than needed the door flew off it's hindges snapping off the screws holding it. The large beem of metal crashed violently against the pavement ground having been launched into the air over the balcony.

Erza made a mental note to apologize to the owner and pay for damages herself.

Brown eyes scanned the are franticly. Left and right they darted across her skull looking for a sign, anything at all that the masked man might have escaped. Quite a few tense minutes passed in agonizing silence. It was quiet, too quiet.

"My my." A voice cooed.

Whipping across her body Erza blocked the massive cleverer sword aiming toward her head. Her weapon clashing violently with a familiar foe. "Zabuza." She growled.

"What a pleasure." The man chuckled in his patronizing tone. "To think think Erza Scarlet would go after me herself. I'm honored."

"Save it." She spat.

With a brutal thrust Erza's blade slide up the long length of Zabuza's until the two sword users were face to face. The crown of a red head bucked into a white clad mouth.

A whirl of water exploded from the man the moment they separated preventing Erza from giving chase. In her weakened state she didn't dare try and block the wave of water instead backing up just out of reach.

Falling back and over the railing Zabuza did a quick hand sign and a wave of water shot out from the earth

Erza eyed the water with trepidation. Brown orbs glancing down to see the traces of metal pipes ripped from earth. He knew they were there, she thought eyes narrowing. That told a very unfortunate story. To know so much about the building very pipe lining, they had been planning this for a very long time.

Whipping at the quickly dampening mask the man released a deep chuckle vibrating his body from the very core. "That was a good shot, little Fairy. Honestly, I'd love to see which is the better swordsman but unfortunately..." His fist shot through a blur of hand signs. Erza felt her eyes widen, "I have something more, pressing to attend."

Moving as fast as her body would allow she tried to stop him but it was already too late. Still going through a multitude of signs the man was just out of reach, her blade inches away when a mountain of water intercepted her.

"Damn you Zabuza!"

Smashing a fist against the waves of twisting water her armored hand recoiled at the violent clash of power. The thick metal protecting her skin warped tearing away like paper. She was blown back just as she heard the bloody mist taunting laughter.

She had failed.

 **A/N: the next chapter will be up today or tomorrow morning. Natsu and Gray chapters coming soon. The next couple of chapters are some of my favorite that I pave written so...stay tuned!**

 **-RRR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story name; the Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is written for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: looks like I did eventually got around to updating this today twice! That's a record.**

"You trapped her?"

"What's this?" Slowly tilting his head over the assassin leered at a blonde girl behind him. "A little fairy escaped?" It wasn't so much a question as an observation. Dark eyes traveled across the length of her body no doubt searching her power.

Lucy ignored the look, lot of good it would do him anyways. She related herself. "That water. Their trapped in there aren't they?"

A single dark eye brow rose over the top of his mask. "You were watching." He accused.

"That doesn't answer my question."

A dry fit of laughter exploded from the man. "You were weren't you?"

"What a curious Fairy. Instead of attacking you let your ally be captured. I'm honored you wanted this confrontation to be in quiet. Now what would you have planned?"

Lucy winched at the bluntness of her action being layed out for her but she couldn't deny the truth in his words. Zabuza was right. She did want this to be between just the two of them.

She had been worried when Erza had challenged Zabuza. Throughout the day the scarlet haired woman had pushed herself to the very limit to get them this far. Between using the magic car and fighting an entire guild it was a wander she could stand let alone face off against a world renowned killer. In the end, the bloody mist had done her a favor, by sending Titiana away Lucy would be free to fight without restriction.

There had been a tense moment when she realized Erza was being pushed though the hurricane of water but Zabuza hadn't acted like it was a finishing blow. By his own words it was a one way trip.

She hypothesized the others were fine. After all, why would Zabuza need a containment barrier of this level if her team had been defeated? Now that she thought about it the Ensinwald guild was nothing more than cannon fodder to Zabuza, there were only a hand full of wizards of actual skill, the man before her being one. Lucy trusted Natsu or Gray would be able to handle them.

"I just didn't want the others to see our fight." Lucy answered simply.

"Didn't want them to see you sully your precious guild name sake eh?"

"You could say that." She shrugged.

"I like you girly. You've got guts." A predatory grin flashed under his mask. "I'm curious to see what they look like!" He lunged.

With frightening ease and physics defying speed Zabuza twisted, turning his oversized blade cutting across for her head. With little option and taken slightly by surprise the blonde girl ducked sliding under.

Air blew by upscuring her locks in a wild torrent as a pointed edge just missed the brim of her nose. The second the weapon passed Lucy was on her feet.

With a show of her athelistim the young Fairy tail mage hopped up to the balls of her feet spring boarding back a kick at the mans unprotected side.

A toned arm blocked the kick swiping it away. There was a brief moment of surprise before she noticed the water splashing out. 'A water shield?'

Quickly using her own momentum to swing her leg back around Lucy dropped to the ground ducking the instant her foot made contact, again, just dodging the over sized cleaver.

A stray cut lock of gold floating to the ground caught her eye.

Bouncing to her right, away from the blade, Lucy counter with a right. The blow connected. Shock waves traveled across the assassins body his head violently whipping back. Lucy smirked thinking the fight was all but won, that was to say until her hand sunk in.

The lines across the mans face faded dulling until they were unrecognizable. His pale skin darkened then mellowed out to a deep blue. His very body morphed rippling to a massless blob.

Frozen by shock Lucy didn't even realize what was happening till it was too late. His body had turned to water. Yanking back to no avail water started traveling the length of her arm effectically trapping her.

"W-what the hell is this?"

Lucy pulled back even harder only to have the impossible water ensnare her shoulder. Before long it was slowly slithering up her neck. Terror gripped as her oxygen was cut off her mouth and nose fully submerged.

"Oh how rich." A dark voice chuckled from behind. Being trapped in his water prison it came out deluded and merky but she still heard it. "You never even considered what my magic could be. Maybe in your next life you will ponder your mistake Fairy trash."

He opened his mouth to say somthing else but quickly closed it, dark eyes widening at the clawed hand ripping through the water before gripping his own. With a twist of her wrist, the water mages hold over the water fell collapsing the prison in a puddle around them.

For a single tense the two combatants stared at one another, neither moving before Lucy released a dry chuckle.

"Damn. . ." Lucy cursed. "Didn't want to resort to this. You have no idea how hard it was to push that back down." Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"Your no water mage."

"Observant." She drawled.

"How did you break my water prison?"

An eyebrow quirked at that."That should be obvious. Your arm was connected to the water. I just reached out and grabbed it."

"Impossible!" He spat. "No one is that strong. That water was infused with my magic. No amount of force could overcome it."

"It was annoying I'll give you that." Lucy commented idly. His water prison was a curious thing. Her limbs had been sluggish, weak, and worst of all slow. On her own she defiantly wouldn't have been able to push free. "Though impossible? I wouldn't say that. All it took was enough force to over take your magic."

Of course she hadn't done it alone. There was a big difference in asking and taking. If willingly given the influence of demon power would mix with her own only adding to her power.

In a moment of desperation Lucy had forcible taken enough strength to power through the prison.

For whatever power she took by force it took twice as much to use. Every little bit she took it required twice as much her own strength to maintain. In reality it wasn't violable. The influx of power would drain her dry. And the moment she released the demons power. . .

That being said she could always ask for power, but she refused. By accepting even the slightest bit of power she opened herself up to all the demons influence.

While being strong, the demon power made her violent, and nearly unpredictable. She couldn't allow that, not with the others so close.

As things stood she had wasted alot of energy with that little outburst. She needed to finish this quick.

"You think you have me don't you?" His voice was low, harsh. Sharp teeth ground together audible. Self consciously, Lucy tightened her grip on the mans arm.

"It seems that way." She answered evenly.

"Well let's see how you deal with this." Unbelievable, the man laughed. Trapped in a vice grip that was quite literally breaking his arm Lucy could see his other hand move. It was making hand signs. One handed?

The world itself seemed to slow before the blondes eyes. She couldn't quite fathom what was happening. The air temperature dipped, the grass stuck high up into the air shaking slightly. The water was literally being drawn from the ground. And the sky, the streets, even the water barrier itself. Before long a massive amount of water was gathered.

A sudden whoosh sounded as the water shot forward.

Lucy felt her stomach lurch when the man she was currently engaged suddenly brought up his unoccupied hand toward the incoming water.

The blonde was unable to act when the water suddenly changed course slamming in her side completely missing the masked man. Filling her feet leave the ground Lucy was nothing more than a rag doll under the torrent of unrelenting waves.

Smashing into one of the few buildings strong enough to survive the ocean of water with all her momentum going forward Lucy bounced backward falling to the ground with an audible smack.

The building waned and splintered, water was smashing into the girl filling her open mouth and nose blocking hope of reprieve. It took several attempts just to free trapped arms to block the water from traveling to her face forming a loose cup with her hands.

Just as the Jinjuriki of the nine tails became aware of her surroundings finally catching a much needed breathe a searing pain ripped through her abdomen. Black irises filled her vision; a vibrating cackling noise passed through the masked man's clothed lips.

She didn't have to look down to know that what had caused the pain. Even through quickly dimming pherifials the outlines of a massive blade was protruding from her midsection.

"You bas-"

With a twist of his arm a strangled gasp left Lucy's lips.

Brining up his massive cleaver weapon the assassin took a moment to admire the dark hew painted across his weapon. A low chuckle escaped his mask.

"Guess the rumors are true. Fairies bleed after all." He chuckled yanking his blade free. He took exactly two steps before a noise stopped him cold.

"I don't want your power."

Dark eyebrows shot up hearing the light voice. Slowly pivoting toward the sound Zabuza's posture was relaxed Kubikiribocho coming to lazily rest on his shoulders. Craning his neck the man's suspicion was confirmed although he was still a little surprised to see the girl, alive, talking even.

Standing across from him was a very pale, very conscious blonde haired girl. Clutching her side like her life depended on it, blue eyes sent him their best glare. Wait, it wasn't even directed at him. 'What was she doing?'

"Please. . . not now."

Getting over the mild annoyance that she was still conscious Zabuza snorted at her words. 'How pathetic' While eyeing the little girl the assassin whipped his weapon from its resting place across his shoulder to bring it to his side giving the weapon a small flick feeling satisfied when a strand of blood flew away from Kubikiribocho.

"Talking to yourself now girly?" He asked her concedingly.

"I won't let you put them in danger!" Lucy fired back but to who he didn't know. Clutching weakly at her now drenched side she had to grit her teeth from the searing pain across her body. Ignoring the blank look the assassin gave her Lucy was fighting back tears pooling behind those heavily lidded eyes threatening to fall.

'Lucy.' Balancing up on a single knee the blonde refused to acknowledge the voice talking to her as she gazed at the assassin with barely contained fury. The thought of outright ignoring the beast came to mind but history had shown that very rarely ended well with the monster. It didn't like to be ignored.

"You need to accept my power.'

Lucy was shocked to hear something so sudden coming from it. "No chance!" She was quick to refuse. Before she could really argue she was cut off.

'Don't you realize our situation?' It's voice dark, patronizing. 'Your injury is life threatening, the way things are you can barely stand let alone keep this going. The moment your energy fails, you'll be defenseless.'

As if talking about her gapping wounds it suddenly made her aware of how bad a shape she truly was. In the thrill of battle adrenalin pumping through her veins it was of little consequence but now her plight was just starting to become clear.

"I c-can't…you don't understand." She felt weak, sluggish as her eyes suddenly became heavy.

She wasn't ignorant, nor was she stupid. Lucy was fully aware of the dangers she was in. With death staring her down, her certain demise seemed imminent, Lucy was indeed very afraid. It wasn't her own life that she was afraid for though, it was for her friends.

It was selfish and cowardly but the thought of letting one of her friends realize what she was, well, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'What of your friends?' The voice tried again. It hit a nerve. 'Will this man not kill them if you fail?'

Chills went through her spin at the thought of what could happen if a man like this made it out of here alive. If she lost nothing would be stopping Zabuza from killing thousands of innocents.

'Damnit girl! Don't you get it? You'll die without me!'

"I don't want you." She said shaking her head. The last bits of her energy where fading, even now she could barely register the tears flowing down her blooded cheeks.

'Stupid girl.'

Rushing forward with barely registerable speed the grip on Kubikiribocho tightened as Zabuza narrowed in on his target. It was almost pitiful as the blonde girl watched with glazed unseeing eyes at his approach. With her exhausted state and gaping wounds the blood lost teen was helpless before him.

In truth there was no need for a finishing blow, as it was the Fairy Tail mage wouldn't last much longer. Her rapidly fading energy coped with enormous blood lost would soon kill her but Zabuza wouldn't have that.

While the outcome was never truly in question the blonde had certainly peeked his interest. While still being a novice in her magic the girl had managed to push him-a world renowned assassin- to his limit, forcing him to give it his all for victory. That alone dictated Zabuza end her life with his own two hands. His honor demanded it.

He almost resorted to "that power".

It was a shame really. In a few years the girl would have certainly been quite the challenge.

Nearing his approach the masked man pulled his cleaver like weapon up to his side before wiping it forward. Turning his body with the swing Zabuza cut his weapon diagonally into the petite blondes side. Hot liquid splashed deliciously across his bandaged hands no doubt staining them crimson red. A sigh escaped his bandaged lips as he went about removing his sword from the brick of the unfortunate building just behind the girl.

Glancing at the red staining his taped hands he decided to wait on changing them until after he returned to the guild. 'Not before Haku and the others see it first.' He thought amused. Others within the Dark Guild already believed him to be a Demon. Seeing him returning like this -covered in blood- would only strengthen that image. 'Fairy blood at that.'

Tugging absently at his weapon there was a moment of resistance that he didn't expect. Glancing over his eyes followed the length of his blade until it reached the base of the weapon.

Greeting his widened eyes was a dark red.

'Those eyes.'

Unbelievably there standing on the tip of his blade was Lucy lazily leaning against the building arms crossed.

She was different he mentally sized up. She certainly seemed harmless with a simple glance but in Zabuza's line of work that was a dangerous thought. The aura she was suddenly emanating was deadly.

Allowing his eyes to scour across the young woman looking for answers his eyes narrowed when he watched her smirk. That was when he noticed the puddle of liquid pooling at her feet. He looked up. Instead of the expected slash across her side was nothing but a dark tinted shirt.

"An illusion." There standing out infront of his arms almost mocking him was a dark batch of 'blood' staining the bandages on his hands. Gripping the hilt of his sword with unnecessary force his knuckles clinched bitterly at the obvious. Zabuza of the bloody mist had been played for a fool.

This girl had tricked him with such a simple tactic. It was easily missed, overlooked when he thought he had the victory in hand. A Rookie mistake. A pathetic mistake.

"Very perceptive Zabuza." She commented idly her voice dark, so very dark. "But wrong."

Yanking back at his blade with a sudden force Dark magic flared at his irritation. Racking his weapon backwards his eyes looked upwards in mild surprise when the blonde haired girl flipped gracefully up into the air gliding just out of reach of his weapon landing just a few yards away.

'She's good.' He reluctantly admitted. Despite her injury the girl still moved with amazing grace and speed easily avoiding his angered strike. There was also the matter of her illusion ability. 'Was that her real power?'

Landing soundlessly behind him the girl kept her back turned as she looked out into the deserted streets with disinterest. Zabuza bit the inside of his cheek until he felt the stale taste of blood swathed across his tongue. The blatant disrespect she was showing was infuriating. It was almost enough to make him rage, the thought of removing that spiteful head from her shoulders filling his thoughts.

'Oh she was really good.'

So Zabuza laughed, really laughed. Releasing a howling cackle, his lungs burned at the first real laugh he had in years. He wasn't even bothered by the curious eyebrow raised in his direction.

"What a face!" He exclaimed with an even louder laugh. "It's quite infuriating. How poorly you must think of me. To think I would fall for such a petty trick. I must say it's been a long time since someone has bothered me this much."

Her head cocked gliding over his form before looking away.

"I see some things never change." She heaved out as a sigh.

"What was that girl?"

"Oh nothing." She dismissed waving away his question. "Just thinking."

Dark eyebrows furrowed but he didn't comment. Whatever game the temptress was playing he wasn't buying it. His frown quickly fell into a toothy grin. Brining Kubikiriboch back up to bare the water user allowed his magic to spike. Pushing a single finger in her direction Zabuza summoned his power once again.

"Enough of this." He spoke cutting, allowing a certain amount of killer intent to enter his voice causing the woman's eyes to narrow. To his astonishment however the frown instantly disappeared as she once again smirked at him. Her head tilted slightly asking him 'was that all?' The mocking gesture didn't go unnoticed as she feigned interest at the mist slowly incumbinsing them both.

There was no fear or surprise in her stance, only an odd look of acceptance. The reaction made him falter slightly, never before had someone acted so callously to his trump card. It was stunning but Zabuza was quick to shrug off the tactic in favor of a new idea.

Quickly backtracking the sword master descended into the mist.

"You know, there are eight killing spots across the body." The assassin spoke his voice floating over the mist. Purposely giving his voice a wistful quality it was everywhere.

"So I've heard." She laughed.

"Ha so you have." Glancing about his grin came back full force. "Then I don't have to tell you what's going to happen to you shortly do I?" The girl visible tensed. "I cut you clean across the abdomen, hitting the kidney. The Renal Pelvis to be exact. All those blood vessels and nerves cut clean. I don't have to tell you whats going to happen now do I? As much as a third of all blood leaving the heart passes into the kidneys to be filtered before flowing back to the rest of the body's tissues. I don't know how your not dead yet but you'll be close to bleeding out."

Crimson eyes rolled at his announcement. "Your right. I would be dead." She agreed, her words coming out blank as if she was stating the obvious.

"That's to say, if I hadn't already healed."

He hesitated. The confidence of her statement was complete, she truly believed it. 'Or she's a very good liar.' He amended. "Don't make me laugh." He barked. "There's no chance. Healing of that level is impossible."

A light laugh met his reply. The sound echoing throughout the fog reaching his ears quite easily. "Believe what you want to believe Zabuza-san."

A chill slivered its way down the aged assassins spine finding its way all the way down to the pit of his stomach making him feel very small. 'Impossible.' There was no way the girl had known the ramifications of that nickname. There was only one person in this world that called him by that suffix and lived to talk about it.

In his mind Zabuza knew it was impossible for this girl to know what she had just stumbled upon but somehow it irked him anyways. The way it was uttered in such complete confidence made him truly believe there was meaning behind the name.

'Who the hell was she?'

How had he lost control so quickly? This was his element, his arena, his world. Yet, this girl was so calm so collective somehow able to see past his game penetrating his very soul. In the dark recesses of Zabuza's mind he silently began to wander who was really in control of this fight.

Brining up a single gloved hand the girl seemed to come to some kind of conclusion as she brushed away her long locks revealing her eyes. Slim fingers fiddled idly with the strains as she spoke.

"I believe I've had enough of this little game. What do you say we just finish this?"

Zabuza was quick to take the bait.

"So you've finally decided to take this serious have you? Did I strike a nerve?"

She didn't so much as twitch in response to his mockery. With a simple tug the locks back behind her ear.

"Oh trust me. You don't want to see me serious."

Opening her lidded eyes the slitted eyes of a being Zabuza long ago remembered. The eyes of the Nine-Tails fox pierced his fog.

'A jinjuriki!' He mentally berated himself. Her sudden boost in power suddenly making so much sense. The information she had on him, it all made horrifying sense. With a violent sweep of her hand the massive display of power canceled out his own throwing his mist aside like child's play. She disappeared, then, she was behind him a clawed hand around his throat.

"How?" he breathed. Though it was easily heard his voice had come out in barely a whisper echoing throughout his mist.

A tilted smile plastered across delicate features as the girl's claws dug painfully against his neck.

"I've seen this technique before. Or don't you remember using it on the train station. It's fairly easy to get around-well for me anyways. While your mist is impressive in its own right it's lost the surprise factor. And having become familiar with your scent it was child's play to find you."

A trickle of blood slowly descended down his neck.

"I've always wondered how this moment would have played out if I had been different. It's funny now that I think about it. Fate has decided to give me another chance."

He didn't give her the satisfaction of asking. She didn't even seem to speaking to him.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm mumbling, let's get on with it."

Raking her hand across his skin the claws met resistance. Bouncing off his skin her clawed hands took a piece of his mask with it. Even as she moved to gain distance from the assassin Lucy's sharp eyes were already examining the breach.

'Scales?'

"I must have forgotten." It was barely above a whisper but it was very clear to her sensitive hearing. Opening his mouth under the damp cloth shielding his features she could make out the tongue running across his teeth. "Long ago, I met a Jinchuriki. A furious beast but I was different back then. It was before I met a 'certain' man. Though you wouldn't know anything about that would you? No? Well, allow me to enlighten you little Fairy!

"I don't know how exactly you have so much information on me. It may be your inner demon, then again maybe not. None of that matters though. All that matters is that your going to see something even demons fear. A Dragon."

There was hardly any time to react. The muscles across the already ripped man grew to impressive a size. The teeth visible behind his clothed mask noticeable grew in both length and size, some even picking through the white material. Then, there was the bluish scales popping up over the mans visible skin. He very much looked the part of a Dragon.

"Damn,". She cursed lamely.

"Water dragon's roar!"

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

"Dragon slayer Magic, Water cyclone."

An impressive amount of water seemed to appear out of thin air surrounding the assassin in a tight cocoon of water. With a wave of his hand the water shot out then spun together rising within, then canceling the brutal force of her over hand strike. Deciding not to test the insane blast Lucy leaped back with inhuman speed disappearing in a blur.

Even without a water source Zabuza's attack was impressively strong, not that she was surprised. Dragon slayers by nature where forces of explosive potential. She also had to keep reminding herself the rules of this world where different to mages. The water user woudn't need a natural source of water to create his attacks, unlike most normal Water techniques.

Seeing the building she was just at being wiped away Lucy eyed the water cyclone increasing in size as it rose high into the air. That was when it tipped, turning toward her in a rapid show of power the water began to fall toward her.

"Dragon slayer secret art, Torrent."

As he name suggests the slow wall of water suddenly picked up speed launching itself at her.

She wanted to laugh at the slow build up but settled for glancing up at the water. Digging her clawed feet into the ground spikes and very loud cracks echoed as the cement cracked in the force. Toned muscles tensed before snapping out, she jumped.

A second later she was gone, her body leaping out into the air out of the way of the descending water. Casting a side ways glance backwards the clear after image of one Lucy being swallowed whole by a sea of darkness.

It looked as if she was blown to oblivion. What a shame. She was damn beautiful. She smiled at the thought.

Soaring across the sky Lucy idly noticed the confident man yelling taunts into his attack. With the wind rapidly beating against her ear she couldn't quite make out his speech but she figured she had the gist of it. Something, something die. Blah, blah, bye bitch. The same old speech. She wanted to interject, see the look on his face but the rapidly approaching ground changed her plans.

With a simple twist of her body she corrected her angle gliding across the air just high enough to fall into the waiting arms of a nicely placed tree. Using her sharpened limbs to stick to the tree there was hardly any resistance in her landing as she gracefully flipped across a limb to sling shot herself atop another with a better angle.

Over looking the clearing on her little perch Lucy made herself comfortable leaning against a large branch as she casually watched the pale man. Zabuza in his apparent victory was being very liberal with his taunts some considered vulgar even to her violent ear.

His arrogance was really going to get him killed. 'Well, she thought amused. 'Better sooner than later.'

"I'm sorry Zabuza!" She shouted stunning the man silent. "I didn't quite hear that last one. Perhaps you should speak up. I'm a son of a what?"

The dark guild member was still for several moments. You would think having said seeing a Jinchuriki before he would know speed like hers. The afterimage her true speed produced really wasn't all that impressive if you knew what to look for. It hardly bothered her anymore. In fact, the high level of speed could even be considered a weakness. It was such a waste Zabuza couldn't even process it.

The muscles in his neck shook, a growl escaping him. Seeing his mouth move her crimson eye followed the subtle grumbling with ease. 'So your alive then?' There was no sound, but she might as well had been right beside him.

Clearly he hadn't wanted an answer, having not even spoken the question aloud that hadn't stopped her from opening her mouth but unfortunately, he interrupted her retort. Damn, it had been a good one too.

"Water Dragon's Pulse!"

Extending a hand in her direction a blast of liquid hurtled her way. Flipping backwards Lucy caught herself flinging back sliding herself down the trunk of the tree. Claws ever present the blonde haired girl glided down effortlessly avoiding branches as she went.

Not a second later the tree top exploded under a high concentration of condensed water. Another patch of blue caught her intention warning her. Jumping prematurely off the tree a blast cleaved it in two, the massive plant tipping over.

A frown played as she eyed the tree. That had been alot closer then she liked.

She was done playing. Dodging the erratic shots of water Lucy angled herself toward the water mage. Using the tree line as coverage, avoiding his maddening blasts were child's play. She was on him in seconds.

Shooting forward she was forced to roll avoiding the overhead sweep intended to cleave her in two. Rolling through Lucy was on her feet in an instant bringing up a leg to kick the broadside of his blade. Off balance and endanger of a strike to his exposed back Zabuza had little choice but to follow through with her kick allowing the momentum to swing the blade back across his body.

With a simple movement Lucy caught his weapon changing stances using her left to stop his massive blade. The weapon stopped cold with a violent clash of metal on claw. In such a lazy motion she had countered his powerful strike with one of her own halting Zabuza in his tracks.

There was a loud crack.

The blade split up the center at the powerful blow.

"Is this it?" She asked him watching his weakened weapon curiously. "After all your talk, this is all your Dragon Slayer Magic gave you?"

"I'm disappointed."

Zabuza was beside himself with rage. His pupils dilated. Pale features grew hot, veins stretched out grotesquely extending from his forehead down to his tightly wound up neck.

Opening his mouth no words escaped only a spit filled snarl. Pressing Kubikiribocho down against her left the mans head drew back taking in a deep greedy breathe of air.

She had him.

Pouring demonic power into her hand the small knife like appendages exploded with power. While not a magic weapon, her hand could only hold so much but it wasn't necessary. It only needed to last for a second.

Cutting into the massive sword she cut off the flow of power, trapping her hand deep in the weapon. And with a tug the blade was no longer blocking her way as she tossed it aside.

She smashed her right into the assassins out stretched stomach.

Even with his Dragon scales protecting him they could only do so much. A blunt force trama of this degree wouldn't be stopped by them alone. Traveling past his protective skin on through to muscles, bones, then to the sensitive organs underneath. The insides of his body would be broken inside out.

Falling forward a single finger to his chin kept the aged man upright.

"You know I should really be thanking you. Before you used Dragon Force I was caught up in nostalgia. I won't bore you with the details but your sudden change was very helpful."

She had been distracted, torn by her thoughts. Even though her past had given her a great insight to the mans character she had allowed herself to believe them to be the same. That was dangerous.

"Well would you look at me, I'm monologuing. Sleep tight shark bait."

Cupping Zabuza's cheek she pulled him in close, allowing herself to focus in on his wild frantic gaze. It was over in a flash. Simultaneously pushing the man back Lucy launched forward close lining his neck with her arm. A loud pop filled the air as bone broke. Satisfied, the assassin wouldn't be getting up anytime soon the man fell with at an odd angle.

 **A/N: so I'm very curious to hear people's thoughts on Lucy's fight. I hope everyone liked, I very much enjoyed writing it. More epic fights to come. We'll see Shikamaru and Natsu's first meeting on the train in a chapter or two and actually some of Haku...**

 **So as always. Tell me what you thought and have a good day.**

 **-RRR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story name; The Fairy's** **J** **inchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. I write this purely for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: 'THE CREATOR' normally I respond to reviews through messages but Your account is unreachable lol. I really appreciated your review. Never really thought of this story as underrated but I enjoy that people notice the effort I've put in. And I've got a few really good ideas for those arcs. Also, for the rest, please excuse some of my grammar mistakes, no beta :(. Don't get me wrong, I find it helpful when people point it out.**

Lucy stared passively at the giant cyclone of water still trapping her team. The barrier was powerful. Hours after its creators death the damned thing still stood proudly holding it's captive even as it drew its last breaths.

A little over half an hour ago the cyclone started to wane. Either running out of a set amount of Magic or it's time being up it wouldn't be long before the tower came crushing down.

There had been a brief moment of uncertainty about what to do with the massive quantity of water. Given the sheer size of the water barrier the fall out would have ben devastating to the surrounding buildings possible even crushing the very train station it contained. It was a worrisome problem to say the least, with nearly all her reserves depleted and no real magical talent to speak of Lucy was powerless to do anything.

Thankfully that problem was taken out of her hands in the form of the ruin Knights. Arriving at the conclusion of her fight, presumable having been there the whole time, the magic councils guards had set up a containment field of their own promising to 'control the sititution'.

Having seen the poor show the councils dogs had shown before Lucy had her doubts of their ability but given the dozens upon dozens of robed warriors they appeared to at least have the confidence that they would protect the town.

Tucking the small death flute close to her chest blue eyes watched general LaHar with no small amount of distain. He was a rigid man. His very posture screamed arrogance and he had no qualms about voicing the distain he had for Fairy tail and the destruction they wrought.

From her perspective the semi-destruction of this destitute little town far out weighted the thousands of innocents that would have been lost should Zabuza succeed in his plans. It seemed pretty black and white to the blonde, what was done was out of necessity but LaHar was quite adamant how he felt the situation should have been handled. Spouting of nonsense how 'Fairy Tail would pay for this crime' or something along those lines. The general even had the nerve to demand her to hand over the death flute. Lucy had nearly lost it at that point.

She blamed the residual Demon energy still running through her veins. Halting his tirade with a single crimson look the man had relented. Lucy promptly told him 'SHE' would be the one who held on the the weapon given the man's troops recent failure it would be best if Fairy tail delivered it.

LaHar had given her quite a bit of space after that. Not that she could blame him, most had far worse reactions than that. Under the circumstances, in an exhausted state struggling to control the hurricane of emotions bubbling under the surface, all thoughts of the apenhensive council dog wasn't worth it.

Even now she could feel the snake of a man gaze burning at her back. She pointly ignored the man, as long as he stayed out of her way he was an after thought.

A slight fluttering caught her attention. Glancing up to see two broad wings standing out cericalyy on the little blue cat hurriedly coming her way.

It was at that moment Lucy realized how she must have looked. The once light coloring of her outfit was stained a dark red. Caked across her skin a layer of dried blood. Some of it not even her own, gave her a deathly appearance.

Promptly stopping the barrage of questions at the tip of Happy's lips a raised hand cutting him off.

"I'm uninjured." Even to her own ears her voice was monotone void of emotion.

"W-where's Zabuza?"

She was afraid to answer, it must have shown given the anxious expression crossing happy's face. Compelled to answer she simply muttered, "He's dead."

There was a slight gasp but happy didn't say anything. That perhaps only made it worse. Lucy hated seeing the look of shock but part of her was angry with her new friends immaturity.

Zabuza was a trained killer, one willing to sacrifice everything to achieve his goals, Lucy had to be willing to do the same to win even if that sacrifice was her own humanity.

It was an unwritten rule amongst Fairy Tail to never kill. Spread mercy and kindness even to your greatest foe, their masters words rang clear to her. Makorov was truly a great man, certainly better than her. Lucy couldn't afford that luxury.

"Go tell the others the situation is under control." She instructed as calmly as she could. There was a slight bite to her voice she couldn't filter out. Anger even just the tiniest bit was always magnified in her current demon state.

"What about you?" he asked almost afraid. It pained her to know she was the cause.

"I'm fine." She gritted out. She had to get him to leave. She didn't want the innocent little cat too see her like this. Even now the growing pit in her stomach was clinching painfully steadily increasing her agitation by the second. She wasn't even upset with Happy but herself.

"Natsu will be worried about you." She managed a bit lighter. "Need's to see his little buddy is alright hm?"

Seeing her struggle to stop the shivers running down her hands Happy had the wisdom to take his leave. Giving her a smile and a small wave the cat promised to return with the others.

Watching the blue blur fly away beanth the safety of her disheveled locks a pang of guilt ran through her. Wanting nothing other than to call out and apologize for her rude behavior she made the smart choice and stayed still. It was disconcerting to realize how upset she had become over something as mild annoyance. Such a trivial thing at that. Happy like most of Fairy Tail were kind hearted souls and like most were troubled by the deaths of others. The demon however. . .

It was sobering to know just how much her actions effected others. The harsh reality of her fate had just woken her up. What did she think? That she would join Fairy Tail and just learn to control her literal hidden demon?

How childish.

Dangerous. She had actually believed that her problems would just vanish. What a stupid and pathic fool she had been. It was enough to make her question her decision making. Was she wrong to join Fairy tail, should she leave? No, her mind answered absolute and swift. She couldn't fool herself into believing she had the courage to leave this wonderful guild. She would just have to become strong enough were she would never need THAT power again.

For a long time she waited. Watching with ever increasing disinterest at the falling barrier Lucy waited for her team. Minutes stretched for what seemed like hours taking far longer than her short fuss usually allowed. With a raging temper akin to a bipolar Dragon Lucy was not one for waiting, but for this one time she held fast remaining where she was. It didn't take long for Lucy to hear footsteps. Turning she was met with an intense looking Erza.

"Erza. . ." Scouring across the scarlet haired woman Lucy felt her eyes widen seeing her disheveled form. "Your hurt."

Once again dawning her normal armor the elegan heart Kreuz armor was worn to a startling degree. The gauntlet on her right was shattered, warped in places revealing deep gouges on her arm. The shoulder plating was in a similar condition and pointed to trying to ram into the water cyclone. Her chest plate was scratched over completely dulling the once regal shine of her armor.

Lucy was baffled. Never considering the possibility the others would try to escape she couldn't look away. Zabuza had been quite clear to Erza when he explained it was impossible to pass through. Why the hell had she tried?

Rising to inspect her injured teammate two hands on either shoulder stopped her cold.

Breath taking brown eyes were frantically searching across her body for any sign of the injury that should have been apparent. For several tense moments a painful silence enveloped them as Erza's quizzical gaze pinned her. Finally coming to a conclusion Titinia shifted her eyes over while still maintaining her grip, she noticed the sheet clad assassin.

"You killed him?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Erza's head snapped back so fast it gave Lucy whiplash. "The blood?" She questioned.

She really shouldn't have been so surprised. Having already mentioned her healing capabilities it was only a logical leap. Zabuza had died of a neck wound after all. While not being internally obvious, the dark sheet covering the dead man's body, it didn't take a genius too see the more or less still dry sheet, Lucy on the other hand was covered.

"Most of it is mine." She confessed.

"I see."

Raking her brain for something to say. Anything to relinquish the awful feeling settling in her gut. She didn't regret what she had done though. Not even for a second. It was kill or be killed in a fight for innocent lives but the thought of disappointing someone like Erza was just to much to bare.

Suddenly Lucy was pulled from her thoughts quite literally as the Queen of the Fairies yanked her upright dragging her along. "Come." She instructed. As if she really had a choice. Being pulled behind like a child Lucy nearly fell taking several staggering steps to right herself.

It was startling to think this woman could still be this strong after all she had put herself through. Even with her own massive reserves the Jinchuriki would be on the brink.

Stopping abruptly in front of a knight Erza extended a hand palm out gaining the mans attention.

"Your canteen."

The mans eyes widened as he realized who he was dealing with. Growling slightly the knight quickly snatched the water container before all but thrusting it into the waiting hands of the notorious Fairy Tail Mage. You see, Erza had a nasty habit of head butting anyone that didn't immediately comply to her demands. Lucy had seen for herself the vicious cycle first hand.

The frightened man clearly had heard of Erza's famous temper. Promptly turning a one eighty the red head thanked the man with a smile. The poor knight didn't know what had just happened.

With a flash of light the left gauntlet was gone as Titinia poured water into a cloth ripped from her under shirt. Lucy was going to protest but the gentle pressure gliding across her cheek caused her voice to fail.

Allowing the action they were silent for a while.

"Was this the first person you've killed?"

Her silence was answer enough.

To her surprise Erza said nothing. Continuing in silence the older girl diligently wiped the caked blood away from her face trying and failing to remove the clumps sticking her hair together.

"It's not what you think." Lucy started. "My life, things haven't always been. . . easy. It's not like, I'm a-"

"Hey." Erza said stopping her. "You don't have to cry."

"What?"

"There's no need to explain. Zabuza was going to kill hundreds maybe thousands and by the looks of it, tried to kill you.'

"But the master?"

"He doesn't approve of needless deaths." Erza agreed. "But he too has had to make difficulte choices when the safty of others are on the line. Do not misunderstand me. You saved alot of people today, mind included and for that I'm gratful."

She couldn't be hearing this right, was Erza actually thanking her?

"And far as your past goes." And just like that, she could see the change hardening over Erza's eyes. Gone was the frail injured woman from before replaced by the stern confident woman holding her close. "I do not know what has happened in your past to make you react like that but, your not alone. Before Fairy Tail well, I know what it's like to do things just to survive."

"Erza?"

"It's nothing." The older girl quickly waved off with a small sad smile. Lucy was hurt by the look. Had she caused it? Doing the only thing she could think of, Lucy hurridly spoke up. Reaching out she grasped her shoulder pulling her back. "Thank you."

A curious look crossed Erza's face but she didn't seem bothered by the contact. "hm?"

"Thank you." Lucy said again this time firmer. "I know what it is that your trying to do and I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I don't know you all that well but I'd really like it if we were friends."

The happy smile on the girls face was almost painful. In the last few years she'd never given the thought of friends much merit. Despite all of her fears of once again falling into her past Lucy had still found herself with a team. Natsu and Happy had somehow looked past all her dark tendencies and offered her the one thing she truly needed.

Amazingly the three of them had managed to bond over such a short period of working together. She might even consider them family, but what she was offering her right now was different. It was different in the aspect she was no longer in desperate need of any sort of human connection. It was different because she knew the risks involved.

What Erza wanted was real friendship and that scared her. It was funny to think a demon was of afraid of something as simple as this but when you've lost so much, so many, it was no surprise she was hesitant. This wasn't something she could just jump into. There was a certain matter of trust that came with friendship that she wasn't sure she could live up too.

Meeting Erza's bold with her own hesitant smile she noticed a faint hint of vuleranabity. Erza had opened up to her about her past, something extremely personal and had even offered her friendship despite knowing some of her own nasty history.

"If you knew who I really was you might regret it Lucy." She warned.

It pained her to be this open but she deserved to know what she was getting herself into. She hated how quiet she had sounded. After promising herself to never be weak or show this side again it was all to painful.

Erza, this kind, sweet hearted albeit violent girl who just offered friendships out to strangers couldn't possibly want anything to do with her.

Peering down at her quizzically Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. It was so easy to tell when she felt the walls come down around her emotions. Masking her face into an unreadable blank canvas she spoke.

"You say my actions are justified but you don't know the things I've done. The people I've lost, the people I've hurt… "she took a steading breathe. "I'm not a good person Erza. I-"

A thumb crossing her check brought her back from the traitorous thoughts. Seeing the glint of light reflect off Erza's hand made her realize a few stray tears had fell despite her emotional barriers. Surprise nearly floored her at the prospect. Never had she lost control when she put up those walls. It was one of the few things she was actually happy about her self imposed isolation, when she told her heart to turn to stone the organ always listened.

"Come on now. Didn't I tell you, you don't have to cry?" Erza consoled showing a tenderness that surprised her. "I already told you I wanted to be your friend,nothing is going to change that. I don't know what you've done in the past to make you think you don't deserve friends but nothing is going to change my option of you. I judge others by their actions in the here and now not the mistakes they've made. So… my offer still stands. Friends?"

"I'd love to be your friend."

A/N: so this is my favorite chapter to date :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Story name;** **The Fairy's** **J** **inchūriki**

 **Summary; "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza pairing. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

It took a very concentrated effort for Shikamaru not to react. His brow was sweating, eyes burned to turn and observe but he refused. He didn't move, didn't flinch, he sat there in a perfectly still slump.

Head resting firmly in an open palm an eyelid cracked at the mention of his name. "His name is Shikamaru Nara."

He wanted to groan hearing the Erza Scarlet name him. It was an unwritten rule that once you were named your were sullied. Employers tended to shy away from members that couldn't remain anonymous. The fact that Erza freaking Scarlet was personally looking for him was, well... Troublesome.

The red headed devil preceded to tell the rest of her team 'all about him'. It was unsettling, the things this woman had learned about him over the course of a few days. All along Shikamaru had known that Erza would investigate him but at the time the reward had far outweighed the risk.

Now...

He had underestimated Titiania. She was relentless, not a woman to slight. He had mentioned a very important part of their mission to the girl and she was out for blood. Damn. Zabuza was not going to be happy.

Shikamaru had reasoned with his very calculating mind that Erza would need at the least three days. Three days to verify her information, return to her guild, cross reference said information then find the time to recruit a suitable team. She had done it in one. Then used the next two to not only track him but was actually right on top of him.

"Troublesome. . ."

He was impressed, not just by her incredible skill but the manor which she had accomplished her goals. Even now he could hear her barking out instructions and strategies. His lip curled up in amusement when the woman actively started scolding the wizard Gray, for stripping.

He could only imagine the Drag and constant headache too work for someone so demanding.

'Actually...' He seemed to recall a man named Gray.

Brown eyes slid over, carefully. His head tilted only the slightest, just enough to see a dark haired mage seating beside a blonde haired girl. He did not flinch. Only through years worth of discipline did the man control the torrent of emotions threatening to send a fluctuation in his magic.

He knew them. Gray, the girl, even the blue cat chirping along to their conversation. They had been the ones to defeat the demon brothers.

Shikamaru scowled. Things were going to get much more difficult.

The Demon brothers, C-ranked Mages formally affiliated with his own guild. That was, until the duo grew cold feet. Over the duration of Zabuza's plan, the two were steadily getting distant. It had been little inconsequential things at first but slowly, steadily morphed into outright rebellion.

Shikamaru was going to bring them in himself but amazingly someone had beat him too it. The very same group of Mages in front of him.

He wanted to groan, moan about the universe and its need to constantly hinder him but alas, he remained still. Too much effort and all. What was done was done. The Demon brothers were expendable, he didn't need to waste time and effort on things he couldn't control. Forward was the best option. The two didn't know much anyways.

It didn't seem the Fairy Tail Mages knew too much information either, only the basics. They knew of the flute but their reasoning, the true objective still remained a mystery. That was good, it meant the plan would still work.

A low rumbling signaled the trains next stop. A pair of footsteps rang out in the small confined space.

Shikamaru slide into a deep slouch as the sound grew closer, feigning sleep.

He continued the act until long after the group had left and well until the train started to move again. In fact, he had half a mind to sleep. There wasn't much else that could be done, not until he met back up with Zabuza anyways. Just as he felt himself start to relax a loud moan caught his attention.

His eyes snapped open. Head twisting back, his slouch forgone the dark mage rose to his feet. There, laying across a leather cushion was a pink haired teen. On his arm was a guild mark, Fairy Tail.

He was asleep, defenseless. It would be so easy to just reach out and . . .

His hand stilled. Shadow pooling in a puddle around his feet. Releasing a sigh the young mage shoulder's heaved.

"You know, you really shouldn't sleep on trains."

The boy stirred. Either by his voice or the rumble of the massive vehicle Shika didn't know. Pink hair wafted back and forth, the teen's head trying miserable to raise. It looked to take him a great deal of effort.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Shikamaru snorted. Even while nearly unconcious, Fairy Tail mages where still rude. It didn't bother the shadow master much though, he had never been one for pleasantries.

For a moment Shikamaru debated on how much he should say. On the one hand there was the truth, it seemed ludicrious. Even while sick any Fairy Tail Mage was not to be underestimated. He'd already made that mistake once.

Then again, this was an excellent moment to see how much the enemy knew. The boy hadn't been awake during his teams briefing, in all likely he wouldn't have any idea who Shikamaru really was. He was certain the Mage had never seen his face, even his wanted posters were nothing but a blank description, and a hefty reward.

"Shikamaru Nara." He worded lazily. Through a bored expression his shoulders shrugged as if it didn't matter.

The pink haired mage didn't react. At least not in the manor he expected. Features growing very pale, green to be exact, the Fairy lifted up bolting to the window promptly emptying the contents of his stomach.

Shikamaru blinked, his facade lost in genuine surprise. He was a strange one, that was for sure. A moment passed...then another.

"Stupid." He drawled. "This is were you give your name."

He heard a grumbling of muttered words that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid pineapple head."

"Names Natsu. Natsu Dragnell. Member of the Fairy Tail guild."

'The Salamander . . . Damn.'

"I hate to break it to you kid, but it looks like your friends left you behind."

"They what?" Natsu screamed, the sudden action catching Shika off guard. "Those bastards! I'm going to murder Gray . . .ughmmm" He stopped, hands coming up to his once again green cheeks.

Shikamaru eyed him like a ticking time bomb. "Motion sickness?" He guessed gaining a weak nod. "Interesting."

Natsu as it turned out was an interesting character. he talked freely and openly about his guild, the pride evident in his voice. Shika was careful not to ask anything specific, only the bare minimum allowing Natsu to steer the one sided conversation Not that he would consider it much of a conversation. A few grumbled words the Dragon Slayer croaked out and his own drawled out response was hardly a social chat. It was telling however.

Unluckily for Shikamaru, Natsu didn't hold any important information. He was too calm, too relaxed to know about his guilds mission. The boy's motion sickness must have caused him to miss the group meeting.

A blessing and a curse.

It seemed almost hysterical in a way. It was surely irresponsible for those Fairy's. How do you even manage to leave someone on a train?

There was little to none to be gained but then again, it meant Shikamaru didn't have to fight the renowned Dragon Slayer.

He wasn't without a conscious. Even with all evil he'd done, all he would still do Shikamaru wasn't in the habit of killing the helpless, even less so the ones he actually liked.

For whatever reason the Dragon Slayer was actually pleasant, in an honest gruff sense. He didn't want to kill the kid.

Shkia could feel the groan building. Why did things have to be so complicated? The Dark Mage prided himself on being able to see things. Moving ten, twenty, even a hundred steps ahead of his opposition was what kept him alive for so long. In such a dangerous business it was the unforeseen that got people killed. Things that couldn't be accounted for, feelings and human weakness. He didn't like it.

It was days like today that Shika wished he wasn't a Mage. That he didn't belong to a guild or have the trouble it brought. All he wanted was a simple life, nice, easy. Simple.

He could imagine the life he'd have. No danger, just a normal life. Maybe he'd get a job with steady hours, settle down with a girl. Someone not too pretty or annoying. He might even have some kids, a boy and a girl. Retire at an early age and spend the rest of his days in quiet.

He supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing to allow Natsu to escape. There was no orders to kill anyone, not yet anyways. While the Salamander was strong, impressively so; it wouldn't be too much of a problem. After all, here he was standing (figuratively of course) with the man he was after with the flute of Zeref in his back pocket. His mind could work around a fool like that.

Deciding to leave the teen be another touch of the unseen hit Shikamaru with a literal train, their ride stopping abruptly. This mission was really a drag.

The train come to a stop so quick it nearly threw him across the abandoned cart. The dark haired teen blinked up at the ceiling as something very unexpected happened. Natsu was standing over him. Completely healed from his sickness. Shikamaru could feel his eyes widen in surprise.

No choice then.

"Geez man, are you alright?"

"Troublesome"

Rising into a slow crouch Shikamaru ignored his concern. "You don't know how unbelievable difficult your making things for me."

Natsu opened his mouth to question but he didn't get to finish. "Shadow possession comple-" Neither did Shika, a wave of flames erupting to life, his hold over the shadows vanishing.

The contrasting magic sent a shockwave throughout rocking the train. "What the hell was that!" The teen yelled, already looking for a fight.

"Damn." It had been his intention to end things quickly, preferable before the fight ever began. He hadn't considered Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic. Having never actually fought a Dragon Slayer he was going off old and outdated information. Typical fire magic, at least the more advanced stuff required hand signs, something of a build up but Natsu had been standing perfectly still. Interesting.

It made Shika consider what else Zabuza had been hiding from him.

It was still rather unfortunate. While Shikamaru's shadows could influence the body it couldn't however influence the magic itself. Even while connected to his trap those with tricky abilities could still work around his magic.

Just as the shadow master was gearing up for a fight fate it seemed, did him a favor. Out of all the monstrously bad luck Shika had been having lately, the train suddenly roared back to life. A blessing he was silently thanking.

With his best offensive weapon severally weakened the close space the train provided would have been a nightmare to fight someone like Salamander.

The second the train started to gain speed the pink haired teen grew a peculiar expression. Well, at least his apparent sickness wasn't a ruse, Shika thought watching his flames flicker out off existence.

'Shadow possession complete.' He didn't bother saying it aloud. Somehow the satisfaction just wasn't the same given the circumstances. He settled on a much less gratifying drawled out sigh.

"Little piece of advice, Natsu. I'd consider skipping town for the next few days." Then Shikamaru threw the pink haired mage out the train window.

Zabuza was certainly not going to be happy about this.

Fingers cusping around into a loose circle Shikamaru sat back against the burnt cart seated leather. 'Well,' He thought resigned. 'Better get a plan ready.'

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

As expected, Zabuza didn't take Shikamaru's briefing very well.

Through a bored expression Shikamaru allowed his eyes to lazily leer at the large blade kubikiribocho sticking out of the ground just to his right.

In his rage the man had lashed out, the trains leather seats never standing a chance it was ripped in half. A loud tear sounded across the small vehicle followed quickly by a thud that had several of Shika's guild members shrinking away in terror. He wasn't so worried. Zabuza wouldn't kill him, not yet at least.

"Let me get this straight," He ground out through his thin mask. "You had a Fairy Tail mage right there and you allowed him to escape?"

Eyes sliding close he gave a small shrug. "It would appear that way."

Relax. It's not so bad. I have the flute after all." Brandishing the small object Zabuza's famous temper stilled, if only just.

"Really now Shikamaru? You think you'll get off so easily?"

"Whatever." He yawned. "It won't make much of a difference. They were headed this way anyways. It was only a matter of time before those Fairies came here. It was inevitable."

"I disagree," A light voice spoke. "Zabuza-san expressed his need to be discreet. You willingly ignored his orders."

Shikamaru snorted. 'Haku.' "Hn." He did comment. "I didn't see you there Haku. Hiding in the shadows again?"

The kid didn't answer, he never did. Or she? Even Shikamaru wasn't entirely sure. Haku seemed to play up to different people, depending on the situation. He was Zabuza's puppet and was whatever the man ordered.

A quiet one, Haku. Polite to a painful degree even being a genuinely nice kid. In the beginning, it had worried Shikamaru. The kid had a great adverseon to violence. Always so unwilling to kill. It was conceding but that was before he learned the kids devotion to the sword master. It boarded on obsession.

He was also strong. It was frightening how strong the pre-teen really was. In the end whatever doubts Shika had about the kids character were washed away the first time he witnessed that Ice Dome of his. He did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"You could have thinned their numbers. Your weakness will only cause us more problems."

Again he snorted. The kid wanted to talk about weakness? "Is that what those needles are for then? Killing?"

"I will do whatever Zabuza-san asks-"

"Enough." Zabuza spoke. "It doesn't matter. I imagine you already have a plan in place?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"And I don't have to remind you not to fail me again do I?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of my end. You'll have free range with the flute."

Zabuza laughed. He knew all too well not to underestimate Shikamaru and his mind. "Then I leave the guild in your charge."

"They won't be expecting you." He explained. "The guild will confront them in mass at the entrance. They have several strong wizards with them so they won't last long. The real distraction is elsewhere. They won't think you'd leave and they certainly won't know about your water prison."

"I see." Zabuza mused. "The true diversion will be the train station itself. They'll believe it was our goal all along and stay to prevent it."

"That about sums it all up." Shikamaru agreed.

Of course there were some things Shika had failed to mention. For instance who exactly was with the Fairy Tail guild. There were four powerful Mages with the guild, one of them being the famous Erza.

Shikamaru decided to keep that bit of Information to himself. He might have also failed to mention Erza knew all about the flute and would be personally coming to retrieve it.

It was of little consequence. There mission could still succeed after all, it was just safe to have all your bases covered. If things went south he wanted to know Zabuza the bloody mist wouldn't be after him.

"Haku," he spoke gaining the boys attention. Having started to walk away Shika placed a hand over the kids shoulder. "I've got someone special I want you to take care of."

 **A/N: So last chapter got a pretty good response! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite this story. I believe there's about 77 followers to this story right now which is awesome.**

 **Majority of the response I've gotten has been really positive, minus one random (guest) flame lol. It was more funny to read than anything. So please if you have got the time review. I love them. And all you guys.**

 **-RRR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is written for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: Wow! Almost a hundred followers for this story! Pretty great if I say so lol I am very grateful to all those that too the time to review and follow/favorite. So please enjoy!**

 **(Gray)**

Dodging another thin sickle of ice Gray Fullbuster quickly brought up both hands in retaliation.

"Ice Make, Lance!"

Ice flew from the wizard's outstretched arms thinning then sharpened to a point. Moving with startling speed the newly created spear pierced an Ice mirror shattering it. Almost immediately the thin layer of Ice repaired itself but he wasn't concerned with it.

Before his attack had even landed Gray was already on the move. Twisting his body the Ice wizard formed a hammer smashing it into the mirror to his left.

A slight blur caught his eye.

"Damn." He had missed again.

This had been the pattern the two had taken up, a game of cat and mouse they'd been playing for the last few minutes.

Haku, he said his name was, was fast. The kid had just, appeared. Without much of a warning Gray had been ambushed on his way to the trains communications room, then with little more than a barely heard, 'sorry' trapped him in this Ice shell. Further more, this Ice creation gave the masked kid some ridiculous enhancements. He could move with blinding speeds Gray just couldn't match. That being said the kid couldn't achieve his destructive power either. There ensued the power struggle.

Gray scrambling to keep the pressure up forcing the kid on the defense, Haku in-turn was darting back and forth with insane speeds. Despite the difficulty, he couldn't be too careless. If he left too much Ice the remains of his attack could be used against him. It was making things exeediling difficult.

He remembered vividly how Haku had passed through his Ice shield as if he owned the damn thing.

It made him curious. If this kid could pass through his Ice could he do the same? An interesting thought put away for another time. There wasn't anything good using an untested and besides movement caught his eye.

Zipping between his Ice Haku threw several Ice picks in his direction.

Gray didn't bother creating another shield, that lesson still burned into his memory. Speed was the only option at the moment.

Quickly diving to his right Gray fired off three different blasts of Ice into a section near the the kid. A blur of motion again alerted Gray that his attack missed. He wasn't overly concerned, it was his intention after all.

Three blocks of Ice exploded into a shower of tumbling pieces. Gray felt a smirk form as Haku's nearly invisible form shot through the air into nothing, then he fell.

That was the problem with speed like that. While beyond his abilities to match or even fathom it wasn't an end all thing. Speed was great but without the ability to react meant it was just plain stupid.

Even with all his ability and all that skill Haku was still just a little kid. A kid that hadn't learnt the hard lessons that were beat into you. Better late than never.

Gray shot forward. Fists up into a fighting stance his right shot out for an unsuspecting Haku. The kid ducked under the strike. 'Figures.'

Quickly twisting his limber body backwards around Gray, three different blows assaulted his back. Gritting his teeth he swung across with his right only to have his opponent duck underneath again his smaller size coming into play then Haku whipped his leg into his side.

That was the moment he had been waiting for. Ignoring the throb across his ribs Gray grabbed the leg in a tight grip.

"I got you."

There was no emotion across the lifeless mask but as Haku struggled uselessly he knew he was trapped. A thin Ice blade formed on the kids fingers as he tried to stab the limb keeping him close.

Gray was already prepared for that, twisting the captured leg Haku nearly tripped. Standing on only one leg, he was forced to use a hand to keep himself upright.

Pointing a single hand in the masked mage face he prepared a spell.

He didn't like to use a single hand on Ice Make. Using a single hand tended to break, being unreliable when you needed it most. He couldn't help that now.

"Ice Make, Sword."

Haku swiped his hand across a layer of Ice suddenly shot out colliding with his blade. Two more walls of Ice were quick to follow.

The first layer cracked under the force but as the defense grew Grey felt his weapon shift, knowing his already weakened spell couldn't hold up he wisely pulled back releasing his hold.

Forced to take a step, he backed away from the floating Ice wall Gray formed a cup with his hands. Whether it used energy unnecessarily he couldn't allow this section of Ice remain in the center.

"Ice make, Sword."

Two blades formed, one pointing back across his forearm and the other flowing down his wrist past his hand. Spinning in a quick circle the two Ice swords combined their strength to slice through the mashed walls just in time to see Haku making a dash for the nearest wall.

Narrowing his gaze on the masked wizard he glanced back to the crumpled piece of ice infront of him. It wasn't rebuilding.

That raised some questions. If the kid could have moved them this whole time why wait till now? They made for a great offensive weapon, coupled with his insane speed it would have been damn hard to dodge them combined.

If he was asking questions, another obvious flaw in Haku's plan was begging to be asked. Why would he leave his Ice?

That was the second time he'd left the nearly invincible safety of his Ice and for what? Engaging in hand to hand combat only gave the advantage to him so why bother? There was clearly more to it then he thought.

The second Haku made contact with the Ice the broken chunks before him shot off filling the void in his cube.

That only confirmed a part of Gray's theory. The next part was figuring out how long he could stay up there. It wouldn't be easy. Already his stance tightened preparing to move at a moments notice.

Haku was a dangerous foe, at his best when confined to his Ice world. He would need to take it out if he wanted to win.

 ** _The Fairy's Jinchuriki_**

 ** _(Lucy)_**

Time, while moving slow for one person could fly for another. At the moment, cradled into Erza Scarlet's embrace, yes, time moved very slow for Lucy.

She was just so aware of it all. Each breath muttered into Erza's beautiful locks. The way her cheeks were tinted a deep shade of pink at there close proximity. And she was very aware of the way their two bodies molded perfectly together.

Erza having a larger, more . . . busty frame, towered over Lucy, easily encompassing her smaller but muscular physique into wide arms. The gentle ministrations of her mutilated hair having an almost soothing effect on her literal Demon.

It was around that time that Lucy began to realize how truly tired she was. Her eye lids becoming lidded, head drooping slightly against the red heads shoulder.

With a temperament close to an adrenaline high, the loss of her demonic powers was giving her a massive crash. The Demon had been pumping so much power into her system that Lucy hadn't realized how truly depleted her own reserves really were. Without the off setting power the balance between her and her captive had been close to dangerous levels.

Her fight with Zabuza had been taxing. Forced her to dive deeper and deeper into the Devils pit, the toll was finally enforced.

Her head swayed, vision shifting in and out of focus. If not for for the strong arms holding her tight, the blonde would have surely collapsed. Lucy started to drift off, fighting the urge at first but a gentle stroke across skin, guiding her hair back stopped her.

"It's okay." The Scarlet beauty spoke softly. "I've got you."

And with that Lucy fell asleep, a rare smile forming.

 ** _The Fairy's Jinchuriki_**

 ** _(Erza)_**

A deep shade of brown eyes starred down at the blonde in her grasp. With a quick look over her shoulder, she saw the lifeless black sheeted body of Zabuza the bloody mist. Her grip tightened securely around Lucy.

She felt unusually responsible for what happened. A strange tightness forming inside her chest when her eyes lingered on her new teammates bloodied and disheveled form.

Her friend, she reminded herself with a small tight smile.

There had been so much pain, such a heart wrenching look of fear in her eyes. Those crimson eyes . . . She looked resigned even as if expecting rejection. That she didn't deserve friendship. It had awakened a fierce need to protect. Erza surprised even herself. Normally the red head wasn't the vulnerable type, her heart always guarded. It was why she wore her armor, never revealing to the world her weakness. Ever since childhood, Erza had hidden behind something. It was her buffer, anything that could truly hurt her kept at an arms length. Anything real kept away. Always hiding, always protected. But yet . . .

With Lucy she had simply acted. There had been no thoughts of her own self doubt or worries, only the need to help this girl. An odd little blonde girl that Erza had known for less than a day.

Something was different. She was self aware enough to know something had changed but she didn't know what. Erza was behaving oddly, acting out of character. Feelings she never experienced or thought assaulting her gut. On some level that scared her immensely. She didn't know what any of this meant.

She had even mentioned him . . .

Armored arms tightened around the blonde's prone form cradling her into her chest. After so much time it still hurt this much? The hell a younger version of herself had gone through still fresh in her memory. Erza wasn't as strong as people tended to believe.

She could hardly believe it. Erza had known Lucy was strong but to think she was capable of this?

The praise and flattery the guild had given to the girl had had seemed proporsious. Even Cana being one of the loudest of Lucy's new admirers. As was usually the case with Fairy Tail she had assumed the wild tales of immense strength, breath taking athleticism, and amazing speed had been an exaggeration. Only natural considering she was on Natsu's team.

'Well,' She thought replacing a loose lock of hair across delicate features. At least Lucy's beauty hadn't been exaggerated.

The rumor mill in Magnolia had been going crazy. The fact that the very famous Salamander had taken a teammate was stirring up the nation. Even at the far reaches of the country Erza had heard the whispers.

It was no secret that Natsu didn't work well with others. Even simple conversations often turning into fights, the only person seemingly capable of safely staying in the boys company was his little blue feline. Then there was Lucy.

It had confounded the masses. That a new blonde mage had tamed the dragon. Even Fairy Tail, a place that had seen Natsu grow was shocked. To be able to handle the crazy that being associated with a certain pink haired teen brought. It spoke volumes about the blonde more then anyone could say. Not only in the girls skills but her tolerance as well. Erza knew well enough about Natsu's stubborn streaks to see the amazing effort forming a team with him was. She also knew that last time Natsu had been on a team wasn't since . . . Since Lisanna.

The name still brought a pang to Erza's heart. The wound still fresh to all that knew her. Lisanna wasn't just another member, just the youngest Strauss, she was Fairy Tails heart. The reason they smiled, how they forgot the past moving forward. With her death a part of Erza's guild died that stormy night.

Seeing the excitement and gleam of happiness in their eyes Erza couldn't help but hope that Lucy could be the key to heal them.

Soundless, Erza stood. Carefully cradling the blonde to her chest, the red head made sure not to jostle her. While seemingly healed of all injury, Erza couldn't be sure to the extent of Lucy's magic.

Looking to the blonde girl now curled up into her chest brown eyes lingered longer than was perhaps nessacary. Brown eyes lingered over the blonde curl curled up into her chest. She was peaceful, at ease in a solemn silence.

The image of fading red eyes burned into memory.

It _was_ curious. The extent her magic could go was quite odd. Healing magic wasn't exactly common in Magnolia. While not unheard of, it was still rare. The rate at which Lucy could heal though, it was considered impossible. The amount of blood the blonde had lost would have surely killed another even experienced healer, that wasn't mentioning the injuries that she must have endured at the hands of THAT man. The bloody mist hadn't exactly gained his monicker by being gentle.

It rose questions. Prickling at the edge of her mind Erza frowned at the doubt beginning to form. Just who was Lucy? She was a very skilled. Obviously. It was starling really how strong the blonde was. It didn't exactly hold up to Lucy saying she was only a healing mage, and how exactly had she managed to fight someone as experienced as Zabuza the bloody mist with only minimal training? Erza had never heard of her until her joining Fairy Tail now that she thought of it. Surely, such a skilled Mage couldn't have gone unnoticed until now . . . No.

Erza shook her head from that train of thought. What was she doing? This doubt and uncertainty was unfounded. Lucy had done nothing to earn it and Erza refused to be that person.

This was her friend, her teammate. She was injured, clinging to Erza and had laid her very soul out to bare. What was Erza doing but wasting time?

There wasn't a soul within Fairy Tail that didn't have a past. Most if not all of them had something they wished to run from or forget. Erza herself had plenty of demons. Her guild had never questioned her, never forcing answers when they weren't needed. The master had personally saw too it that no one knew of the horrors she had faced.

Picking up her pace Erza descended back into the station cradling Lucy tight to her.

Natsu seemed more worried about the blonde in her grasp to care about explaining his side of the story. His eyes staring solemnly at the deep gashes marring, cutting across Lucy's clothes. It was easy to determine that Natsu was coming to the same conclusion Erza had made not long ago. There was so much blood, so much evidence to show Lucy had been injured but there wasn't a scratch over her perfect milky skin.

"She will be fine." Erza voiced softly.

The red head knew when to push her friends and when a little tact was needed. Like any other member of their guild, Natsu was enormously protective about members, more so for family. Despite the very short time Natsu and Lucy had been teammates there was an obvious boned that had formed. Nodding briefly albeit stiffly Natsu rose meeting her eyes.

"What happened?" She tried again

A look of disdain crossed sharp features, a scowl forming. "The bastard gave up." The dragon slayer huffed.

Erza blinked. "What?"

"Narrowing his eyes Natsu shook his head. "Didn't you hear me? I said HE GAVE UP. Geez Erza pay attention."

Ignoring the tick forming in her brow she motioned for Natsu to explain. Which may or may not have caused said boy to pale at the anger pouring out.

Erza had always been a bit baffled at Natsu. From the moment she'd met the fire breathing fool, Erza been taken aback by his erratic often times irrational behavior. Their first meeting had started and ended by Natsu challenging her to battle after all. It always irked her nerves, his strange and brash attitude a clash with the 'mostly' polite demeanor Erza preferred. When Natsu took that tone with her it usually ended up with a certain pink haired teen into the ground.

More frustration piled on to the mile high number of things going on as Natsu scoffed, loudly.

"That pineapple haired guy didn't even put up a fight. He just laid there then gave up!"

After determining the rest of Natsu's story Erza let out a sigh. It was disturbing and a bit unsettling to know that the famed Nara would simply give up but the scarlet beauty decided it was best left for later. While they were certainly not out of the woods yet, it made things much easier. Natsu would be rather upset for missing out on a fight but Erza wouldn't complain.

She could only hope Gray finished his fight. There was something going on that didn't feel right.

 **A/N: This chapter took longer than it really should have to write. Not much of an excuse but I've been writing a lot of chapters from different arcs lately. That seems to be my problem, I've always written things at an odd pace. I generally only write anything when I get emotionally into what I'm writing and I just randomly got on a spell from other arcs. And obviously there are other things slowing my story. Moved recently, yata yata yata etc. Real life problems.**

 **So, onto the story. We finally got a proper Gray chapter. His fight was pretty fun to do, it's a creative gold mine. And more ErzLu! Is that their ship name? Hmmm. Don't know.**

 **So as always, please leave your name and number at the beep. Or you know, a review. -RRR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is a nonprofit work of FanFiction.**

"Ice senbon!"

Gray Fullbuster hissed in pain as three needle like ice pikes cut into his left shoulder. It hurt like a sonofabitch but more importantly he noticed the sudden numbing feeling spreading. His left arm had suddenly gone limp from the elbow down.

Glancing down at the wound Gray was surprised to find very little blood. The wound hadn't been deep either, just a sharp stab then nothing. It was in such a spot, expertly placed in exactly the same distance apart. There was no hitting veins just the pinpoint muscle groups that controlled movement.

So the kid had that great of aim did he? It was unsettling to experience. The fear of helplessness that threatened to take hold. The thought this kid had so casually rendered his magic useless frightening to say the least.

It brought up a very interesting question. So up until now he had been simply holding back? Gray didn't think so. So far Haku's actions weren't that of someone in control. If this kid had been capable of so effortlessly defeating him then why wait so long? Why go through the trouble of fighting a drawn out battle where he was clearly at the disadvantage.

Plus, the kid had pulled out his trump card from the very start. The fact that this Ice prison was still active was very telling.

So no, Haku wasn't that skilled. For another reason entirely he had used this crippling move. Still working his arm little by little, Gray thought he might be starting to feel something when from all around a low voice addressed.

"It's over Ice Mage. You've lost."

Gray just resisted a snort, instead raising a curious brow. What the hell was he playing at?

"I have been analyzing your technique." Haku continued. "Your an Ice make Mage. Difficult to deal with and hard to fully comprehend. The skill you use your magic is commendable. But unfortunately I have figured out your weakness."

"Which is?" He challenged.

"Your arms." The kid declared, his voice seemingly coming from every direction within his Ice shield. Gray had to admit, it was a nice touch.

"Having fought against you for an extended period I realize the one fatal flow to your magic. While being able to utilize a wide variety of different techniques your still reliant on your hands to mold.

"Without you are weak. Your creations do not hold the same power or even stability to hold out very long with only a single hand. I'm afraid this is where we must end this."

Ahhh. So that was it then? By crippling one of his arms Haku hoped to stop him from being able to continue. He actually thought a member of Fairy Tail would give up? A very good plan, but it all seemed to boil down to the same question. "Why now?"

It was understandable, maybe even likely that Haku was waiting for his moment. Like the kid said, while he was focusing on Haku's abilities and weakness surely his enemy was doing the same. Then why did it all seem so rehearsed?

A part of himself didn't believe a word Haku was saying. Honestly, it didn't even seem like Haku wanted to use this paralyzing technique in the first place. Which brought up the obvious, why?

Haku was just standing there. Gray realized it with a sudden clarity. The entire time, through Gray's whole brain storm the kid hadn't once taken advantage.

He was bluffing.

Looking back and forth around the area, Gray scoffed. "So that's it then? Got to admit, you almost had me for a second." With a quick wave of his hand, the ice within his shoulder cracked then resided.

"You didn't want to use that did you? You knew the whole time, or at least thought it wouldn't have any effect. After all, ice can't harm an Ice mage can it?

"While it might hurt others, it can't stop me. Not when I know what to look for anyways."

"I was worried you'd notice. My strikes so far have failed to do anything to you. Normally a single blow is enough to freeze my opponents very nerves system, rendering them immobile. It matters not either way, you won't be able to counter all my strikes-"

"That's not it." Gray interrupted. "The truth is your the one who's finished isn't it? You thought I wouldn't notice but I did. The amount of time you can stay up in your little ice world is decreasing. Your slipping.

"It's why you went for this hail marry. I hadn't notice you use your other Ice abilities because I couldn't feel them but you've trying from the start right?

"It's okay." Gray started. "You don't have to answer. I know it's true enough. You don't even have to come down from your prison, it'll come crashing down soon enough."

Haku twisted his head in question. "What do you mean Ice mage? By your powers very nature you aren't capable of destroying all of my Ice at once. Even if you create enough Ice to strike them all you simply lack the power needed. Make magic isn't known for it's raw strength."

Gray smirked. The corner of his lips turning up in a rare show of amusement. It was a smug little gesture that screamed 'I know something that you don't'.

"Who said I was going to use my own magic?" Even behind that mask of his, Gray could practically feel the other Ice users eyes widen. "You see, I figured there was another reason why you didn't want to use your Ice on me

"It escaped me at first. I thought, even if your attacks were less effective it still made more sense to use it then nothing at all. Then it hit me, your ice is strange, bending to your will at an unheard of pace but it's still Ice.

"Ice that can be used, controlled, even copied by another Mage. I know there is plenty I'm still not familiar with but I think I've worked out enough."

"Y-your bluffing!" Haku started. The monotone voice from before slipping past the carefully controlled facade showing the child underneath. "Even if your telling the truth, how do you know I won't do the same? I could steal your Ice as well."

Gray shook his head. "Take it from someone with experience kid. When you bluff, you gotta sell it. With all your heart you have to give it your all. Otherwise? It just falls flat."

With that Gray stood in a pose. Arms lifting high above his head, both arms spread out wide.

"By my estimation you've used up an awful lot of energy too keep that Ice dome up. You don't have anything left over to counter or even remotely stop my own strikes. But I'll give you one last chance. Give up. Now."

"I cannot." Haku replied. "My life is meaningless. My only goal is to protect Zabuza-San."

"We'll see about that." A firm line filtered over Gray's lips. A scowl pulling back showing teeth. The words he'd just heard angering him beyond what Haku could know. He wasn't about to let this kid do what he was thinking. Even if he had to hurt him, Gray wouldn't let a child die for that monster.

"Ice make, hailstorm!"

Dipping further into his stance Gray allowed his eyes to slide shut. Feeling out with his senses, the dark haired teen felt his magic swirl around him noticeable chilling the air. He could feel ice beginning to form around him. Under his feet, rising up into the air and outward. He felt beyond. Beyond what was within his imitate grasp, reaching up and away.

Gripping with a subtle motion of his hand, he grabbed hold to the many floating Ice structures. Then with a twist of his wrist, a crack. Swiping out in a quick arch the Ice dome broke, shattering into hundreds of thousands tiny pieces of ice. Gray felt power the likes he'd never experienced before. It was like the ice was calling to him. Deep down inside a part of his very soul an actually hunger to devour his element.

Despite the impressive display, and the strange knew feeling, Gray knew it was little more than aa show. In truth, whole the scene appeared to be a giant hurricane of Icy death, it actually wouldn't do much. This attack lacked any magical power that his own creation would have.

He wouldn't be able to hold this very long either. Already Gray could feel his tentative control slipping. Haku's remaining magic lacing the ice fighting his own tooth and nail for dominance.

Gray wasn't concerned though. This had been his intention after all. The true objective was only to do away with Haku's defense. With a move of his hand, Gray did exactly that. Ice rained hell down across the station corridor.

Just as expected, a white blur raced across Gray's vision. Just out of reach of the sharp pikes of ice. The few managing to get close enough to do any harm were quickly deflected with a loud pang of ice on ice. Back and forth Haku jumped, leaping in and out of range.

Foresight apparently wasn't one of Haku's many talents, the kid barely paying any attention to anything other than the giant wave of ice casing after him. Either willfully ignoring or just forgetting, the assassin wasn't watching Gray himself.

With a simple Ice make sword, it was just a matter of intercepting the far faster Ice user.

Sword slashing out he struck Haku clear across the temple. Cracks resounded across the mask before shattering completely.

With perhaps more force than necessary, Haku's small form fell back from the blow. Gray felt his eyes widen in surprise, his mouth even gaping at what greeted him.

Spilling out of a loose hair tie flowed a curtain of blue hair. It was long and elegant in quality that actually reflected off the light gleaming. It made him wander how he'd missed it before.

"Your a girl?" He found himself asking.

Peering up at him with passive brown orbs was a young face. With delicate features, fair skin and now that Gray looked for it peeked out a decidedly feminine figure.

"What does it matter?" Haku asked. Her tone was pointedly devoid of emotion. "Just kill me."

Raising his blade Gray slashed down, the ice construct smacking the ground with a thud. Haku having clinched her eyes shut despite the tough talk peeked an eye open to look up confused.

"Sorry." He said kneeling down beside her. "I don't know what kind of game your playing at or why you feel the need to sacrifice yourself for this person of yours but I won't be apart of it."

"W-what? But I'm your enemy? I tried to kill you."

Gray scoffed at that. "You wouldn't be the first and I imagine you won't be the last either. I'm not above hitting a kid if it means to save lives but I refuse to kill you over something so stupid."

"Stupid?" She questioned sputtering. "You call my love stupid-"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "No one wants their loved ones to sacrifice themselves for them. You have no idea the pain it causes to have to live with guilt like that. Hate to break it to you but that isn't love."

With a sigh and a far off look in his dark eyes Gray continued. "You should want to live. Fight for your precious people and become strong. Strong enough that you can save them the pain of ever losing you. Your way is selfish."

The Ice make mage could see that his words partially hit home. There was a glint of something wet in the kids eye but she did a good job hiding it behind facade. She looked far off as well. It was a look he knew all too well. Lose. She was struggling with something. There was pain and helplessness playing behind her eyes. It was so familiar Gray nearly thought he was looking at a younger version of himself.

"What will you do now Fairy Tail Mage?" Haku finally spoke up. It caused Gray to sigh. He hadn't really thought his words would do much. "You say you will not slay me but that does not change the fact we are enemies."

"Your right. We are enemies, which is why I have to do this."

There was a hint of fear and resignation in her young face. It brought up a sick bile in Gray heart. He didn't know what this girl had gone through but she was truly ready to die for a monster like Zabuza the bloody mist. There really wasn't a choice now.

Smacking the handle into the girls face Haku fell with a thud.

Rubbing at his hair Gray let out a small groan. He had over done it with that last bit. Enemy or not the Ice user was still a kid. "It couldn't be helped." He said resigning to his duty. "Cant have someone like you running around."

That Ice ability had been brutal. If not for his Ice make, and the subsequent resistance it gave, he would have been in real trouble.

"Good thing Erza thought to bring extra of those."

Shuffling through his discarded clothes Gray found what he was looking for. Pulling out a cylinder shape object his fingers found a loose strain giving it a tug. A thin black wire extended.

"Well," He told the unconscious, now tied up, Haku. "Let's go find the others." Heaving the assassin over his shoulder Gray set off. Maybe he couldn't help this kid but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. After all, if the master could help him there was a chance he could help her as well.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki**

The first thoughts that entered Lucy's blurry mind was comfort.

Head snuggling against a soft material the blonde took notice of the hard feel of muscle. She was in/on someones lap, she realized. This would have alerted her but strangely enough Lucy was content, safe even in the lap of this person. The feeling while odd only increased when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders Gauntlet arms.

"Erza?"

Blinking away the remnants of a deep sleep the image of the fiery red head slowly started to come into focus. Her scarlet hair was cascading on either side of the woman's angelic face. There was a smile gracing her features. It brought a smile to the blonde, her blue eyes peering up at the woman just a breath away.

They were close. So close Lucy could feel the heat of the older Mages breath licking across her cheek. It brought up the memory of earlier, wrapped protectively within Titina's arms. They had been close then as well, close to intimate the way Erza had held her...

Lucy's cheeks grew hot at the memory. A deep shade of scarlet, resembling Erza's hair; an apt comparison. Suddenly becoming anxious, the smile once radiating across Lucy's pale features shrunk, shifting to a frown. Unable to hold the other woman's gaze blue eyes turned away, finding the ground suddenly very interesting.

Without much of a thought an armored hand reached out stroking the side of her cheek blonde hair safely tucked behind an ear. The cold sensation sending a jolt through Lucy's spine.

"Is something the matter?" Erza questioned.

"Fine." Lucy squeaked, eyes turning back up. "Really."

Erza hum'd in response and with a flash her gauntlet was gone, her hand lingering lightly against Lucy's cheek. "Are you sure? You are rather warm."

Normally such contact, someone asking questions, it never ended well. But with the genuine care shining in Erza's deep brown orbs words failed the blonde. Dumbly she moved her head up and down against the palm.

"And the power you used to heal yourself, it didn't hurt you?"

Even then, with the mention of IT Lucy didn't flinch. Erza's posture didn't have the usual stance when speaking of the demon. There was no fear. No burning resentment. Just a tilt of her head.

They were so close, so achingly close that all it would take was to reach out and take those pursed lips...

With more force than perhaps necessary Lucy bolted upright. Being so close, the red head hovering just inches over top Lucy very nearly smacked foreheads with Titina.

Ignoring the fresh splash of red painfully attached to her cheeks the blonde tried to look anywhere but into the confused brown orbs peering into the side of her skull. In that moment Lucy noticed the lack of a few boys in the small train compartment.

"Erza," Lucy began with a glance around. "Where are-"

Lucy trailed off as she could practically feel the older mages scowl next to her at the mention of the rest of their team. Forgeting at least momentarily about their previous moment with Erza Lucy tilted her head back to look at her companion.

Just as expected, a grim line formed over the scarlet beauty as brown eyes sent a glare out into space.

"Are they alright?" Lucy ventured tentatively. Of course she believed Natsu and the others had survived the battle but it wasn't a stretch by any imagination to suggest that Erza might have done something with the trio. Erza tended to go to go to extremes when aggravated and that happened quite frequently with those three.

"You didn't maim them I hope?"

Lucy grimaced as the joke fell flat, coming out more a question then anything but her voice shook Erza out of her admittedly frightening thoughts she was traveling.

"They are fine." She stated stiffly. "Mostly." With a quirk of a blonde brow Erza continued. "I told them to behave. They were starting to disrupt your sleep."

Lucy grinned despite herself. So Erza kicked them out for HER sake? The thought was surprisingly appealing. That Titina Erza was worried about her, that she cared so much that she slept well that she had picked her comfort over her own teammates. It made her practically beaming in response.

"You didn't have to do that." She found herself say. The modest words contrasting with her teeth breaking through in a smile.

With a single look Lucy could tell Erza saw through her. The older mage frown slipping away into nothing replaced by a smile of her own. It was such a sweet thing, delicate even as it replaced Erza's intimating look transforming her in the radiant woman Lucy had just started to know.

"Hey," The woman spoke softly. The palm of her hand cupping lightly against Lucy's cheek once again, thumb brushing across. "I thought I already told you. You don't have to cry anymore."

Lucy blinked. A chuckle escaping at the realization that she WAS infact crying. She hadn't noticed. "Sorry. I'm just so happy"

Erza returning smile was breath taking. "That's alright then."

Erza didn't ask why Lucy was so happy and for that she was thankful. To be honest, she couldn't quite understand herself. It was such a simple action. All Erza really did was make sure that Lucy slept soundly but for some reason the foreign action seemed to sement something in her mind. Erza Scarlet cared about her.

Before, in the heat of the moment Lucy might have believed Erza's words of friendship but here, now... To have the woman show her in her own violent strange way that she actually cared for her made it real.

Somewhere on a far less important note the blonde realized Erza Scarlet was still holding onto her cheek. She had yet to let go, nor was she giving way indication that she was going to.

Well, it wasn't like Lucy was complaining. Normally one to avoid others, especially physical contact she found herself leaning into the comfortable touch. Her piercing blue irises locked on Erza's deep brown orbs. Lucy felt drawn, the look in Erza gaze alluring, the way she was holding . . . intimate.

After a tense moment brown eyes drifted off breaking the contact.

"We should go check on the others."

It was soft spoken. Barely heard despite the two being so close. It took several seconds for Lucy to even register that Erza had spoken and several more for what had just happened to sink in. What she had very nearly tried to do.

Was she about to kiss Erza Scarlet?

This thought sent a shock through her system like electricity. What. The. Hell.

She felt like running. It was her natural instinct. A basic one built by her younger self. Time and time again Lucy the Demon handled her problems always the same old ways. It was just . . . Now, looking at quite possibly the most gorgeous woman in Fiora Lucy didn't feel her base response applied.

Lucy couldn't run from this. Not now. Not after all she'd put into Fairy Tail. After pouring her very heart and soul in this lot Lucy knew she would stick with this wild, insane guild, for better or worse.

In the long moments Lucy was lost in thought, it occurred to the blonde that Erza hadn't pulled away yet. Her eyes were off, a tender expression showing across as her fingers loosely trailed across Lucy's cheek.

She was transfixed. Lucy couldn't deny it, she could only barely hide the fact that she was blatantly staring. What was this? The odd uncomfortable feeling fixing within her gut. It was hard to tell if it was good or not. Having very little to no interaction off and on again for as long as she could remember, Lucy hadn't exactly had enough experience to know what was real or not.

Did she have a crush on Erza? Surely not. They had only just met after all. That would be insane right? But... the evidence seemed to point to that direction. Was that normal? To develop an infatuation with another after such a short time?

Too many questions. Not enough answers. How could she began to answer such a thing? Until recently Lucy had basically been a nomad. She didn't understand these types of situations only having second hand knowledge. What did she even know of Erza?

She had always had a sort of admiration for the woman. Of course, this was Titana fucking Erza. Having read fairly extensively about her incredible career Lucy had been awestruck. It was just so hard to believe that THE Erza had befriended her so easily, so effortlessly, and without asking for anything in return. Why had this woman, someone who was beloved and fantasied by so many trying so hard to help her when logic screamed otherwise.

Lucy wasn't exactly the type that inspired friendships. She was crass, rude, and often times down right mean. Those few instances when a person didn't immediately recognize who or what she was were quickly off put by her difficult behavior.

It was difficult to be this brutally honest with herself. To really lay out all her faults and self doubts instead of simply running away. Do as she always did, hide behind a thick layer of sarcasm and mean remarks. Lucy had never thought she'd have friends. Not really. Sure, she'd dreamt of it. But that was just in a far off world. In reality Lucy was a killer. She wasn't ACTUALLY a demon as she claimed but she was close. Unstable enough of the time to be considered a very real threat to those around her. Even then, after tuning her control (mostly) Lucy had done so many terrible, terrible things. Horrible, haunous crimes without the Demons influence.

Natsu had been a fluke. Just an ignorant boy that didn't look too close at the underneath. It was almost frightening how quick he and Happy had taken to her. They never considered her a threat, not once asking about her dark past.

Fairy Tail had been the same. The beautiful group of misfits accepting her wholeheartedly. Lucy couldn't believe it. Might still be in denial if she was completely truthful. She had thought that her short experience with real ACTUAL friends would soon come to a crashing end.

'Still might.' She reminded herself with a harsh truth.

What would they do? If faced with the harsh reality of her world, what would Fairy Tail do? What would Erza think? Or Natsu? Even Cana and Happy? Could Lucy really look them in the eye and explain the horrific acts she'd committed?

More than likely not. She would do as she always did. Lie. It was almost second nature by now. Just a way to deal, the blondes deep dark pit of denial that she could actually have this life.

'Although,' She thought, her pale hand coming up to wrap around Erza's. She couldn't help but feel hope for the future. Maybe it was naive, stupid more like it but Lucy couldn't give up on the last human connection she had.

Gazing at the obviously deep in thought Erza, Lucy was a little unsure how to continue. There were so many things she wanted to say. Questions she wanted to ask. In the end she found she couldn't quite put it to words. This situation was beyond her. There was just to much. What this was, what it meant, or the big one, what did it mean to Erza?

Giving the hand beneath her own a gentle squeeze, Lucy brought Erza out of her thoughts.

"Come on," She urged softly. Pulling the older woman along toward the ground Lucy could tell there was something she desperately wanted to say but decided not to press. It wouldn't be fair to push Erza when Lucy herself was unsure of what was happening either.

They managed only a few steps, Erza trailing just behind with Lucy guiding before the red head stopped her.

"Oh, and Lucy."

Lost in deep thought Lucy barely registered Erza's voice calling her, the light tug on her palm pulling back just hard enough for her to face Erza but soft enough so it didn't jostle her still recovering body.

Before Lucy could blink she was enveloped by Erza's strong grasp, her arms wrapping around her form. Her voice was low, heavy against Lucy's ear. "Don't ever apologize for being happy. Do you understand?"

And Lucy nodded dumbly. It was starting to become a regular occurrence with this woman.

"Good." Erza said suddenly taking the lead and walking through the trains compartment, their hands never leaving one another.

 **A/n: So we finally reached over 50k words! I wonder if anyone can guess what I plan with Haku. It should be pretty obvious now. So yeah...review/follow/favorite. Do it! Do it now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is a nonprofit work of FanFiction.**

Sleep did not come easy that night. Not that it ever really did. . . Tonight was just, different somehow. The nightmares were a normal occurrence. A harsh reminder of her horrid existence. Filled with fire and blood, echoes of the dead screamed and cursed her name.

For the first time in well, she couldn't quite remember, this wasn't the case. Something else kept her awake. It was a strange feeling. Unfamiliar and oddly unsettling, she wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but there was no denying it now. Lucy loved Fairy Tail. She had fallen and fallen hard for this ridiculous band of misfits and outcasts. They accepted her. Protected her. Without so much as a thought, they had brought her in and shaken everything she thought she knew.

It was undeniable the effect these people had on her. The bonds she had formed so quickly terrifying in their intensity. Natsu, Happy, Cana, Gray, and Erza. They had all buried themselves deep within her chest, forcing Lucy's previously dead heart to beat once again.

A few weeks. That's all it took for this feared, monstrous existence Lucy lived to change. To want something more.

That's what made this so hard. She knew. Lucy KNEW that deep down, this this could only end one way. But yet, here she was, trying the impossible. All so long as she could prolong the inevitable. Keeping this dream alive, just a little bit longer.

She didn't even feel sorry, and that might be the worst.

All the lying, the betrayal, the killings. . . none of it had ever bothered her. What kind of monster did that make her? Was violence and death so ingrained into her that it was all she knew anymore? How far was she willing to go? What was she willing to sacrifice?

The answers to that scared her.

A loose hand pushed through her blonde locks. Pulling them aside, Lucy was mindful of the blade like protrusions extending from her fingers. There was no need to have a repeat episode of her old apartment. Lucy laughed to herself remembering Jet and Droy's glares. She had seen the duo walking about the guild and they never passed up a chance to express how they felt. Those two certainly had the right idea. They would never know how close their little Levy was to dying.

When she lost control, time had shown that those unlucky enough to be in the area tended to get hurt. Dead more like it, she thought with a sneer. People tended to be _dead_ when they got around her period.

Though, that blue haired girl didn't seem to hold it against her. There was no hate in her brown orbs, just curiosity. That was dangerous. Lucy would have to keep an eye out for her.

It was a cold, murderous thought that entered her calculating mind. One that made the blonde shudder in revulsion. It was an old habit, she told herself. One Lucy immediately put the brakes on. Was she really considering such a thing? No. She wouldn't do it. . . not again.

An image of fire flashed across. On reflex, slim fingers flinched. Digging across her scalp a seem of red darkened Lucy's light hair color. Ahh, she had wandered when they would make an appearance. Old painful memories. The darkest part Lucy always kept buried down, though it always had a way to rise back up again.

Flames of biblical proportions raising a once glorious city appeared. Buildings that had once touched the skies now ash upon the earth. A demonic laughter filtering out across the silenced screams.

Lucy's body trembled, a cold sweet beginning to form. A child like whimper began to escape her but it quickly gave way to a bitter laughter.

Tears ran down her face but Lucy didn't bother. Her hand was practically clawing at the tattered skin of her skull. Hot blood was running down the side of her head but in reality it was keeping her sane. The pain had lessoned the psychotic breakdown she was about to have.

It didn't make it any easier though. Replacing the victims of the past were new faces, Fairy Tail.

She hadn't seen Natsu or any other member of Fairy Tail in a few days. Since completing their shared mission, Lucy had retreated back to her home avoiding the others. It really wasn't that hard. Cana and Gray were out on missions and Erza was gone to help with something the master had requested. That had only left Natsu and Happy.

The apprehension clinching at her gut was because of guilt. It wasn't that they hadn't tried to talk to her, it was just . . .

Lucy couldn't. She wouldn't. Time, she just needed time alone.

A strange thought, considering years of self induced isolation but that wasn't important. Lucy just didn't trust herself around them. Not yet, at least. She just needed a little distance after loosing control like that.

Their mission had been an eye opener. Hell, all of her missions with Natsu seemed to be revealing. They had been disastrous. Challenges, new or old had showed Lucy dealt with it the only way she knew. Violently. Violence, demonic induced rage.

Her body count was rising. Lucy knew it, she wasn't a fool. Lucy Heartfilla knew without a doubt that she was spiraling. Even now, with each new obstacle, every challenge she resorted to, _that_ power. It was getting easier, the barrier was slipping.

The power was addictive. A sirens call that begged you too it. Pleaded. Giving false hope and infinite promises. Giving in, even the slightest was dangerous. The pull was so great, so compelling it was nearly impossible to stop. A little always turning to more.

How long? How long before a friend paid the price? Would it be some slight? A little comment here or there that finally set her over the edge? Or maybe a simple case of wrong place, wrong time. It was hard to tell friend from foe when fully gone. It was only a matter of time.

Who would it be? Natsu, Happy? Would those two wonder fools finally pay the price for allowing a demon within their midst? Or perhaps Cana or Gray? Would her newly minted friendship between her newest partner and drinking buddy be shattered by an act of betrayal?

Or would it be Erza?

The thought was a painful one. The Scarlet haired beauty was half the reason why Lucy was here now, questioning herself, doubting herself. Titinia had shown far greater kindness than she probably deserved.

It wasn't even the fact the girl had overlooked her murder . . . It was just who she was. She offered her friendship. Companionship. Even comfort. How long was it that someone had shown her that?

In such a short amount of time Lucy had revealed so much to the red head. Whether by the emotional trauma of combat or perhaps her need to finally tell _someone_ , she didn't know. But something had occurred between the two of them. Erza had long since been a fascination of thee blonde, Lucy having always followed the woman's career but to be around her, fighting with her was another story. She just couldn't shake the strange connection or the pull she felt with her.

It was dangerous. Maybe it was too late, the preverbal ship having already sailed but Lucy still felt this horribly stupid urge to come clean with not only Erza but Fairy Tail as a whole. The strange group had practically become her home, family even. They accepted her without question, she owed them the truth.

The truth . . .

Living a life akin a horror film, Lucy's life was anything but pleasant. She had done things,, horrible unspeakable things. Both out of desperation and her own free will. Death followed her, those unlucky enough to be around, well . . . it never ended well.

The writing on the wall was clear. The familiar cycle all too real. It wouldn't even be long if her history was anything to go by. Lucy would fail. Today, tomorrow, it hardly mattered. Lucy was a ticking time bomb.

 _ **The Fairys Jinchuriki**_

Lucy woke with a start. Her precarious sleep shattered with a loud 'bang'. Hyper aware senses picked up on the commotion of noise coming from her living room. Already tense Lucy's body sprung into action, her bed sheets tossed across the room flowing slightly in the air.

Her feet touched the ground without so much as a sound as the blonde crept toward her door already seeing the light cascading through her cracked door.

Shadows were shifting back and forth across the light causing siloletes to form. Feeling the all too familiar burn resinating from within her gut Lucy had to physically restrain the snarl pulling at her lips. It wouldn't have been the first time some hapless bounty hunter had stumbled their way into the Demon's home, though it was the first time for one to be so brash to act within city limits.

There were just so many things that could go wrong. Few were ever brave enough to fight a Jinjuriki around civilians. Her kind had a tendency to become, destructive when threatened. Plus there was always a guild to consider. Jinjuriki or not, most legal guilds didn't work well with mercs. More often than not, a mercenary had lost their prey because of guild interference.

So that brought up the obvious, who would be this foolish to strike at Lucy so close to one of the nations most prominent guilds? A foolish upstart? Maybe they were really just that confident in their abilities. There were certainly several bounty hunters that Lucy had heard of that _could_ do it, Jinkuriki or not. But she doubted any of them would have a part in this, last she heard, they'd went off the grid.

Returning back to the present, Lucy visible flinched hearing a loud tearing sound. No doubt her brand new curtains. She'd just bought those too. Then her eyes narrowed to slits hearing an all too familiar giggle.

Whipping her door open with enough force to crack the hinges the wooden thing smashed against the wall, hard.

The sound echoing loudly through Lucy's living room causing her two little break ins to freeze. Happy comically sliding down Lucy's freshly bought curtains, his tiny claws leaving a long tear. Natsu looking up from his exploration of her desk, countless items tossed aside in carelessness.

"Yo!" He gave her a little wave. The fool having the audacity to smile brightly, even closing his eyes in a cheerful greeting. He never saw the chair coming suddenly smashing across his face.

Quickly turning over her shoulder Lucy gave the cat a lethal glare. "Down." She ordered. Literally freezing up, the cat released the curtains, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Geez," Natsu complained with a moan. "What was that for?"

"Don't give me that," Lucy seethed. "That's what you get for break into my apartment. Again."

"Oh come on!" Natsu complained. All sense of his earlier pain gone, in it's place a devilish grin. "We just wanted to see your new pad!"

"Aye!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Why was she beginning to get the sense of deja vu.

"Well, now that you've seen it, get out." With a wave of her hand, the blonde gave her best look of disinterest. Turning she flipped her hair back with a huff. "And I'll expect reimbursement for that chair. It wasn't cheap."

"Then why the hell did you hit me in the head with, Humph-"

Ignoring Natsu's indignant voice Happy cut off his partner appearing atop of the pink haired boy's head. "Aren't you at least curious what we want Lucy? It's _really_ good."

Quirking a singe perfect brow Lucy eyed the pair. Happy was well, cheerful as always while Natsu glared without any real malice at the cat. She hadn't thought they'd actually want something. It was intriguing.

"You know what they say about curiosity?" She asked, her scowl twisting slightly in amusement.

Happy just shook his head. "No. What?"

Lucy laughed. "Never mind. Alright. Let's see what just couldn't wait. Unless you just need another blonde." Crossing her arms Lucy gave an expectant look causing Natsu to pull out a small piece of paper.

"We've got a mission."

"I can see that." Her sharp eyes scanned over the paper hoping for a clue but to no avail. Wrapped together like a scroll the writing was a mystery. With a quick motion Lucy snatched the paper from the Dragon Slayers outstretched limb. Her eyes scanning the envelope.

Blue eyes started to widen the moment they began, starting with the bold letters stamped atop the mission request. 'S-Class.'

"Your serious?" She hissed, eyes turning away from the mission file only to go back down before he could answer resuming her frantic read. Several things popped out to the blonde immediately. Besides the obviously grim mission rank, other, more upsetting things seemed to fly off the page. Things like a request for 'assistance in a curse' but the effects of the curse wasn't specified, only the vague title, 'curse of the moon'.

"How did you get this?" She questioned.

"A little birdy found it."

Lucy scoffed. "And did this little birdy get this illegally?"

"Depends." He answered vaguely before smirking. "On who you ask."

"I'm serious, Natsu." She sighed.

Natsu shrugged. "We took it."

"And does the master know you _just took it_?"

The boy had the decency to look sheepish. "Not exactly."

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, though it came out more a puff of air. Rolling her eyes, the blonde leaned back against the edge of her sofa. Elbows propping herself up, Lucy allowed her neck to roll back, blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

Natsu blinked. Sharing a look with Happy the two quickly conveying confusion. Scratching at his chin the Dragon Slayer's voice was clearly unsure what she was asking. "Why what?"

Lucy allowed the question to hang in the air a moment unsure herself what she really intended. Turning back toward the boy she had only known for a short time, time seemed to freeze as he took in the seriousness of her stare.

"Why did you ask me to join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu's brow furrowed. "You wanted to join didn't you?"

Lucy barked out a laugh. She couldn't help it. It must have seemed strange to him. Natsu was so obviously truthful in such a simple answer. He asked her to join his guild simply because she wanted too.

"And I'm on your team because?" She couldn't stop it now. Her words were biting, probably cruel. She had just had to know though.

Natsu grew a little more serious at her tone. He didn't look confused anymore but he wasn't defensive either. Cautious maybe but not afraid. Not even the chatter box, Happy was frightened by Lucy's strange behavior.

"So you've never wandered who I am? _What_ I am? Where I came from? What I've done? None of that ever mattered to you?" Her voice had risen an octave. Her words blending together the faster she talked.

Before Lucy even registered what happened a fist smacked against her cheek. Head whipping to the side at the impact, a noticeable split formed across her lip. A small trickle of blood running over her chin.

It was only the shock that saved Lucy from doing something she would regret. Her head stopping at an angle, neck twisting to stare up at Natsu Dragnell. Fanged teeth stretched over her lips in a barely contained snarl.

"Leave . . ." She growled.

"Like hell I will."

Boldly meeting her gaze was a pair of fiery blue eyes. They burned, smoldering with a previously unseen passion. It was hard. Achingly hard to control the need to act. To strike out. Kill the person who had dared strike the host of the Nine Tails. Lucy grimaced. Eyes snapping shut as her head forcefully turned away from Natsu.

"Look at me!"

He had a death wish. That was the only explanation to why this stupid, _stupid_ boy would provoke a caged animal.

In and out she breathed. In and out, in and out, in and out. IN AND OUT!

Lucy's teeth were grinding against one another. Humans anatomy didn't exactly line with the fox's extra features. It had always been a pain to hide when it started to show. It was very strange to see long fangs extending over ones lip. The whisker marks across her cheeks became more pronounced as well. As before, Lucy could pass them off as an odd orthodox defect, it just looked other worldly now, coupled with her almost animalistic look.

Lucy forced herself to go ridged when a pair of hands pulled her shoulder up, making her look into Natsu's eyes.

"Your my friend." Lucy's crimson eyes widened in surprise. Practically nose to nose, Natsu staring into her demonic slitted eyes, his hard gaze unwavering.

"You asked me why none of it ever mattered? That's why. Your my friends. I don't care who you were. What you were. I care about who you are now. Do you hear me?"

Lucy nodded dumbly.

Releasing her, the goofy grin was back in place so fast it was like it was never there. And just like that, clueless Natsu was back. Tilting his head up, eyes unbelievable leaving the enraged Jinjuriki. He looked thoughtful almost. More quizzical really but perhaps as thoughtful as Natsu could get.

"You know, you kinda look like a bit cat like that. It's pretty scary. You should look like that all the time."

Lucy laughed. She actually laughed out loud at that. What a stupid thing to say at a time like this. Natsu heaved out a pained breathe as the back of Lucy's palm smacked him across his stomach, hard. "So uncalled for," He puffed. "And I just ate."

She shrugged. Dusting off her hand, she added. "If you throw up, you'll be paying for that too." Hearing a small snicker, Lucy turned her mock glare toward Happy giggling away behind his blue paws.

"And you," She narrowed her eyes. "Your going to pay me back for _that."_ She motioned with a tilt of head toward her ruined curtains.

"There was a small gasp from the feline. The cat worriedly exclaiming 'how he was supposed to find money'. As if he and Natsu didn't split all their earnings down the middle.

Poking a jagged finger at both chastised boys Lucy turned on her heels heading into her room. "You can start by giving me all the money we're going to get."

Even turned away Lucy could imagine both her boys perking up comically. "Wait!" Happy exclaimed. "You don't mean-" Natsu continued.

"Your going with us?" They finished together excitedly.

Lucy laughed again. "Someone has to make sure you fools don't destroy a village." She took a single step into her room before stopping. She couldn't quite turn around for what she said next, "I would tell you if you asked, you know. Anything."

"I know." Natsu answered with that carefreeness only he could achieve. "But I'm not going to ask anyway."

"Right." She said, trying to fight the smile playing at her lips.

 ** _The Fairy's Jinjuriki_**

Lucy could see why so many mages chose this lifestyle.

The young girl had often wondered what it was that made mages pick the guild life over something more stable, then say a job with the magic council. Both were interesting prospects with almost guaranteed adventure and excitement.

Now, the choice seemed far too obvious. Traveling with someone you cared for, who cared for you, made traveling the endless wide open roads far more tailorable, fun even. It really was a far cry from Lucy's past travels.

The blonde even found herself laughing. Trying and failing to stifle the eruption of giggles escaping her throat and out from her cupped fingers. The sound was foreign, girly, and not at all like her.

Natsu and Happy were currently shrouded in darkness, wrapped in thick cloaks that hide all identifiable features from view one would think the trio were a group of ninja instead of legal mages. Of course voicing such a thing would have been pointless. Natsu and Happy were enjoying themselves far too much shrinking across the shadows.

It wasn't actually needed. One might even argue counter productive. When you had something to hide the general rule of thumb was to not prod cast it. Skulking about tended to raise a red flag, 'look at me, I'm trying to not get caught.' It was far better to blend in. Most wouldn't question what a mage was doing up late in their own town after all.

Lucy sighed. It was more trouble then it was worth. They could avoid a few curious looks but in the end it hardily mattered. Natsu's well, odd behavior was more or less accepted by the town and besides, Lucy didn't feel the need to raise so many unneeded questions as to how she knew so much about hiding.

In the end, the blonde resided herself to sneaking around the town with Dragon boy, and his little feline partner in crime. Well, now that she thought about it, would others count her in that regard now? Hadn't Natsu turned to her first, right after Happy? She supposed that did make them partners.

Lucy couldn't help but feel self conscious about it. How could a pair of such nice, amazing people want her around? They were truly wonderful, she thought shaking her head at their strange antics.

The journey through town was a auspicious one. The quiet morning was filled with gleeful chatter between Natsu and Happy. The two were quite adamant in their belief that S-class was just around the corner. Lucy for her part couldn't find it in herself to somber the mood.

The sun was just starting to peek itself over the horizon casting a streak of brilliant orange and yellow over the town. Reaching up and over the buildings of Magnolia, breaking through the cracks bathing the groups in light.

It was a beautiful sight. Lucy had never really taken the time to marvel of something so simple as a sun rise or even the pleasure of traveling with friends. Even after only a short time Lucy couldn't imagine life without them. Glancing over, blue eyes were greeted by a mop of unruly pink hair and underneath it a cheeky smiling boy.

The two were conversing about what cool missions was awaiting them. Pushing down the steady growing sense of doubt. Lucy even laughed lightly at the arguing duo. What did it matter what awaited them? Lucy knew of course the danger was a very real threat but she decided she was going to face it head on. If only because Natsu and Happy asked her.

The blonde found it strange and a little unnerving the influence of 'friends'. She found she didn't even mind all that much. She didn't care that it might get hard, Lucy only wanting to keep her new friends safe. Those two goofballs were the first people to spare her kindness and she'd be damned if she wouldn't do everything in her power to help them.

How could she possible say no? The fire in Natsu's eyes was undeniable. For whatever reason, Natsu truly wanted to prove himself. He needed to get stronger. To push himself to new heights. And he had asked Lucy for help. So here she was.

It wasn't like Lucy to do something like this. When danger arose she rarely got involved, often avoiding it as best she could.

There was something Natsu wasn't telling her. It was obvious. The boy didn't even try to hide it. It was personal though. Some unknown reason that Natsu wanted to take an S-class quest. Normally Lucy would have pressed for answers but, really? What was _she_ to talk about hidden motives? Natsu was simply too nice a person for it to be anything malicious. It was his secret to tell if and when he was ready. Lucy trusted him...

Lucy felt a smile pull at her cheeks. Natsu and Happy continuing to playful bickering back and forth, either not noticing or not purposefully mentioning the genuine tears trickling across her whiskered cheeks.

This was where she belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is a nonprofit work of FanFiction**

 **A/N: So to all you Dragon Ball Z fans, this chapter should be a real treat. Especially those of you who liked the Frieza saga. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

There was just something about the mindless act of shopping that took away stress.

Quietly rummaging up and down the aisles of a certain wizard store in Hargion, Lucy was mentally counting off items as she put them within her basket. "...Matches, tinder, first aid kit."

Some of the items came across as slightly unneeded considering a certain Dragon Slayer was basically a human torch but Lucy was nothing if not prepared. She didn't like the idea of not being ready, and relying so much on someone else, even Natsu just wasn't in her character. Lucy also grabbed several different items the trio might need on their journey such as food rations and the sort. It wasn't cheap, she thought grimly. While this store was full of just about anything a traveling wizard might need, the shops owner practically had a monopoly on the port town. Basically meaning he could charge whatever overpriced nonsense he wished. Plus Lucy was buying enough to sustain both herself and the infinite bottomless pits of her boy's stomachs.

In the end, Lucy had went through majority of the money she'd earned from her last mission. She might have gotten off a little better if not for the little silver key she'd bought at the last minute. Cana would probably appreciate the gesture.

Rounding a corner, Lucy looked out for any signs of pink or blue. They must have already left the shop, considering the much quieter mood of the store. She wasn't surprised, Natsu had very little patience for anything that didn't involve fighting. The teen had quite clearly, and loudly made his feelings for shopping known.

Exiting the small shop, Lucy noticed Natsu's comically large mission pack from across the street. Lucy was actually impressed at just how much Natsu had managed to strap to his back. On their last mission the blonde had gotten to see that he really did have just about everything in there. It actually resembled more of a survival kit then compared to the small mission pack strapped over her own shoulder.

Expertly avoiding the few citizens up at this ungodly hour Lucy made her way over to Natsu just catching the tail end of a conversation. The words 'Galuna island' heard.

"I'm afraid no one is going to take you there."

"And why is that?" She asked, suddenly appearing by Natsu's side. The boy flinched in surprise. 'Oh, that's right.' Lucy still had a tendency to sneak around. Sending him a small apologetic smile Lucy turned her attention back to the man. She hand't even realized she was doing it.

The man before her was tall, draped in a large cloak similar to Natsu's 'Ninja' outfit. Though, she suspected the man's was for rain rather than sneaking about. A rugged sea fairing face eyed her for a moment before answering.

"As I was telling you're friend here, no one is going to take you to Luna island."

"If it's a question of money . . ."

The fisherman shook his head. "It's cursed. There's not a fisher around her that hasn't heard the stories."

Quirking a brow in question Lucy caught Natsu's eye. "Care to share those stories?"

Their fish smelling friend scoffed rudely. "You lot must not be from around here."

"We're mages," Natsu spoke up. "We don't care about some stupid curse. We're on a mission to break it."

Despite Natsu's less than truthful statement (they weren't technically hired, not officially anyway), his proud words had the desired effect. It was only there for a second but Lucy saw the small glimmer of hope flash over his hard eyes. "You're wizards?"

"Members of the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu exclaimed proudly. Showing off his guild mark, Happy followed suit by twisting around. Lucy calmly flashed the back of her hand.

"So," She said. "You think you can help us out?"

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

"So . . . " Lucy spoke carefully. "This is it?"

"Man! What a piece of junk!" Natsu blurted out, causing Lucy to face palm. 'Way to be delicate.'

'Well,' Lucy thought. 'He's not wrong.' Despite his bluntness, Lucy couldn't help but agree herself at the rude but accurate description of the . . . boat. Having followed Bobo to his, um boat, the group of Fairy Tail mages were standing at the port eyes warily staring at the thing.

Even on the best of situations Natsu didn't like any mode of travel, so he certainly wasn't finding _this_ thing enjoyable. Hell, Lucy didn't particularly trust the aged wooden structure gently swaying to the oceans current.

Bobo shrugged. Then he gestured out around them. "You think anyone else in this town is crazy enough to help you? Like it or not, this is your only option."

Well, that was odd. Picking up on that Lucy filled it away for later. There was something their good samaritan wasn't telling them. If no one in their right mind would travel to this place why would he? Somehow Lucy didn't think it was out of the kindness of his heart. He was invested in this curse somehow. It didn't look to be heinous yet but he was definitely hiding something.

Watching the man climb abroad his rickety little drift wood he called a boat, Lucy decided not to question him on it just yet. Presently he was the only chance they had. If he was hiding anything dangerous then she'd deal with it herself. Until then, she would just have to watch fisherman reeks of fish carefully.

Right on cue, Natsu started to moan loudly. The teen even turning an unsightly shade of blue and purple. "You're not even on the boat yet." She sighed, hand patting him awkwardly across the back.

"I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

Landing across her shoulder, Happy laughed at his partners expense. "Don't worry Lucy. Natsu always gets like this. When we hit land he'll be good as new!"

"If you say so." She said worried. Helping the reluctant boy to the _boat_ , Lucy pointedly ignored his request to 'fill Erza's shoes.' She was _not_ going to knock him out.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobo muttered impatiently. Tugging at his anchor the man was pilling up rope, getting ready to cast off. "Let's get on with it then. I haven't got all day."

Lucy knelt down, beginning to pick up Natsu when a shadow cast over the two of them."

"About damn time I caught up to you knuckle heads."

Lucy froze at the voice. Happy doing the same over her shoulder. With as much care as she could, the blonde dropped Natsu back onto the ground giving him a little shake. He was still out of it. This was bad.

"Gray." Lucy said evenly. "What brings you out here? Sightseeing?"

The sound of boots hitting the wood of docks rung out in the air as the Ice Wizard walked toward her. "Hardly." He scoffed. "Gramps sent me."

"Oh," She feigned innocence. "What for?"

Turning slightly to face the dark haired teen, Lucy gave Natsu a slightly harder shake. 'Come on, wake up!'

"Don't give me that." He snapped harshly. A firm line was edged over the Ice Make mages lips but then again, Gray usually looked rather sour. At least as long as she'd known him. Openly looking over his form, he didn't come across as aggressive, Lucy mentally cataloged. Just slightly irritated, no doubt annoyed having to come all the way out for them.

"How is he by the way?" Lucy asked desperate to stall for time. Her tone was curious. Trying to gage how tense the situation back at Fairy Tail really was. The fact Gray was here couldn't mean anything good.

"Pissed." Gray answered gravely. Foreboding. Hands firmly imbedded into his pants he leaned back against a wooden pillar on the dock. Tilting his head up, Lucy could see his dark eyes looking at her under that mess of hair.

"You know you surprised me, Lucy. Thought you had enough sense to not get dragged into Natsu's braindead schemes."

Ignoring the tense air, Lucy gave a smile, her eyes casting for a second to her fallen teammate. "I'd follow him anywhere." She answered honestly.

She didn't say it out loud but Lucy would do the same for the brooding boy in front of her. Even if only for a short period of time, Gray had been apart of her team. He'd trusted her more than most ever had. Even if she didn't say it, she valued her newly formed friendship to him. Yet, she would always protect Natsu. This was her first real friend. Nothing was going to stop him from completing his dream.

Gray sighed. A hand loosely combing through his hair. "That's what I was afraid of. Stupid bastard doesn't even know what he's doing." Before Lucy could ask, Gray turned serious. "So you gonna come quietly? Or am I gonna have to drag you idiots back?"

"Sorry." Standing up, Lucy eyed Gray just as serious. "Natsu is dead set on completing this mission. I'm going to see this through to the end."

Watching Gray settle back into a stance the boy cupped his hands behind his back. Guess there really was no choice then. Taking up a stance of her own Lucy was deciding on how to end things quickly. She didn't want to hurt Gray. Maybe she could surprise him with a quick burst of speed. If she was lucky she might be able to knock him out early-

"Fight me, bastard!"

The thoughts Lucy was having trailed off. Looking down in surprise she saw the previously sea sick teen springing forward, smacking a fist across Gray's jaw. Lucy felt her eye twitch seeing Gray crumble at the cheap shot.

"D-did he wake up just to fight!?"

A light paw patted consolingly over Lucy's forehead. "That's Natsu." Happy shrugged. 'That was effectively less than useful,' she thought deadpanned.

Tossing the unconscious wizard across his shoulder Natsu turned cheekily back to her. "You got some rope in there?" He asked before none too gently tossing Gray into the boat.

"Your bringing him with us?" She asked even as she started to rummage through her pack.

"Don't really see any other option." Natsu said. "If we leave him, he might go back to the guild."

Lucy nodded throwing the rope around Gray. That was actually pretty smart of Natsu there. They couldn't exactly let Gray go free and at least with him them there they could keep an eye on him. And Lucy was starting to have a sneaking suspicion concerning Gray anyway.

Subtly checking the unconscious teen for any real damage, Lucy chidded Natsu lightly. "You didn't have to be so rough you know. He's still our teammate." In truth, Lucy was glad it was Natsu who'd acted. For a moment, Lucy wasn't sure she could have done it. Then again, despite Gray's stance Lucy hadn't felt any magic built up. She felt guilty Natsu had taken advantage like that though. She actually liked Gray.

Natsu made a crude noise between his lips and tongue. "That pop sickle can take more than that, trust me. He'll be fine."

Lucy did note that Natsu had defended his supposed 'rival.' Even if he did wrap it in a insult. He might not admit it, but he acknowledged Gray as strong.

Turning back to the boat Lucy was slightly shocked to see Bobo eyeing them evenly, waiting. It was very strange that he had waited so long, quietly in his seat while the Fairy Tail mages fought amongst themselves. He even made room for the tied up Gray, moving different items about in silence. That was odd. He didn't even bat an eye to their basically kidnapping.

It wasn't even that he was afraid. Maybe your average citizen would bow over to a potentially dangerous group of mages but he didn't seem the type to be cowed. He must have really wanted them to break the curse. In the end, Lucy's curiosity got the better of her.

"Bobo," She said after a length of time. Lucy was careful to keep her voice light and not confrontational. "Can you tell us more about this curse now?"

Bobo sat back down toward the back of the boat keeping the ore in both hands. "I suppose I can. What do you want to know?"

Lucy considered what she was going to say and how. She didn't want to sound too confrontational.

"Whatever you can tell us. Why is nobody willing to travel there?"

The fisherman sighed loudly, allowing the question to hang in the air for a moment. "It's cursed." He answered simply as he adjusted their direction. "This island, Galuna. I used to live here. I was forced to flee."

"Why?" She asked serious.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you. Disaster will fall upon you if you go there unless your able to lift the curse." Before Lucy could ask the man threw back his arm revealing a dark green and pink colored arm. "This is a vile demonic curse..."

"Your arm!" Happy gasped beside her.

"We're almost there." He ignored the cat. Lucy herself was staring in shock at the appendage, what she had just been told sheering into her brain. A Demonic curse . . .

Looking out toward the island Lucy could feel a spike in anger coursing through her veins. Of all things, why did it have to be _this_?

"I'm afraid this is were I must leave you. I'm sorry . . ."

By the time Lucy turned back though, Bobo was gone. Then, her eyes scanned around them in surprise.

The Crystal clear and cloudless skies that had just moments ago shined across the horizon was a thing of the past. Dark ominous black skies roared to life with cackling thunder and terrifying streaks of lightning. The shift in weather was so absolute and sudden Lucy had to believe it was magic.

The group was nearly capsized by a stray wave. The small boat rocking back and forth violently.. Being nothing more than a simple row boat, the Fairy Tail mages were basically at the mercy of the sea. Given the sudden change, Lucy didn't have time to worry about their lost captain. Not that it mattered, the girl's blue eyes widening in shock at what she was seeing.

A monstrous tidal wave was baring down on them, fast.

"Happy!" She barked.

"I-I can't! There's too many."

"Shit," She cursed loudly. Eyes scanning the sea sick Natsu an the unconscious/tied up Gray, Lucy made a decision. "Hope you've got a strong head Natsu." Before the poor boy had any idea what was happening, Lucy tossed him as far as she could toward the mainland. He was just a blip in her vision the time she turned toward Happy.

"Up!" The cat didn't hesitate. Quickly grabbing a hold of her shoulders and yanking up with all his strength. It wasn't fast enough though. With the weight of both her and Gray, Happy only made it up about half the necessary height needed to clear the massive wall of water.

She knew it wasn't enough. With all her strength Lucy pulled Gray up against her chest with one arm and Happy the other. Lucy's heart thumped loudly in her chest, the few seconds until the wave finally crashed against her, ripping their small boat into pieces.

Again and again waves struck against her. Throwing the girl about, the gulp of air she was holding bursting free floating up. Twisting and turning in the endless depths she had no way of knowing which was up and what was down.

Under the unrelenting torrent, it was all Lucy could do just to hold on to her friends. It took far more effort than should be necessary to correct herself as she saw light. Ignoring her urning need for air, and reddening eyes, Lucy kicked with all her might following the light.

Her head burst the surface with a loud gasp. Angling herself Lucy made sure to keep both her friends head above water. Blonde locks stuck stubbornly to her face. Attempts at removing the offending hair proved difficult. Without the use of her hands simply blowing at the we hair proved less than effective.

Eventually settling for craning her head, the Jinjuriki whipped wildly with her forearm. That in the end proved more trouble than it was worth. The awful liquid would just grind tiny pieces of salt against her strained eyes. Then a pawed hand moved it for her.

"Happy, are you alright?"

Nodding his fury little head, the cat pointed outward. "Lucy look! Land!"

When land was finally within reach, the blonde pushed forward with all she had, throwing Gray's form onto the beach jostling him awake.

"What the hell!" Gray cried. Coughing up sea water he was rapidly blinking, trying to get his bearings but Lucy ignored him.

Searching across the beach, Lucy eyes were frantic in their search. "Natsu!" She shouted, not caring in the slightest how cracked her voiced sounded. The shrill shout echoed across the vast area, countless numbers of birds flying about in start.

Worry began to set like a stone in Lucy's gut. She was even starting to shake with nervousness when she picked up a muffled voice. It was like listening to someone in another room.

Never had Lucy been so thankful for her enhanced senses. Quickly following the sound, Lucy tracked it to a large ball of sand, two feet sticking awkwardly in the air.

A wave of flames erupting from the ground signaled Natsu's freedom but Lucy didn't slow her pace in the least. Just as the Dragon Slayer managed to free himself, he had the wind knocked from his lungs. Lucy barreling into his side.

With an audible 'whoosh' of air leaving his lungs and a puff of sand being thrown up at their landing. Having two vice like arms wrapped around his waste, the Dragon Slayer blinked warily before a bright shade of blonde came into view.

"Natsu," She murmured her face pressed up against his scarf. "I thought you'd drowned." The pink haired teen just laughed. Scratching absently at the back of his head. "Why would you think something crazy like that, Lucy?"

Lucy didn't answer. Shaking her head, the blonde just buried herself even deeper into the crook of his neck. "Idiot." She said without any real malice.

Hopping to her feet, Lucy dragged Natsu over to Gray. Now wasn't the time for being sentimental.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

With sharpened nails Lucy cut away Gray's bondages, the ropes falling lightly around the mans feet. She turned to Natsu with a shrug.

"It's not like he can drag us all back now. With the boat gone and all, chances of escape kinda went out the window. Besides, you never really wanted to go back did you Gray?"

This earned a shrug. "I can't have you clowns completing S-class before me now can I?" He smirked. Rubbing at his wrists his head tilted, dark eyes casting out curious. "How'd you figure that anyways?"

She saw his question and raised him one of her own. "Why are you here Gray?"

"Gramps sent me. Why else?"

"Yeah but _why_ would he send you? And why just you? I get that the other S-class members were busy," (or just didn't bother) "but if that were the case he would have just come himself. If he truly wanted us off this mission then it doesn't make sense to send only you after us."

"Don't look at me, the old man needed someone strong enough to drag fire crotch and you back."

"Hey!" They ignored Natsu's indigent shout.

"While that's true you are every bit as strong as Natsu," (ignoring another shout) "and I'll admit stronger than me, It's just an odd choice."

That got him thinking.

"Honestly." She empathized. "Given your histroy it stands to reason that you would be more likely to join us then stop us."

"So what? Are you saying Gramps wanted us to take this mission?"

"Not exactly." She shook her head. "I think he made a judgment call. With only a hand full of mages that could forcible drag Natsu back," (She purposely didn't mention herself) "and most of them gone or unable/unwilling to. He knew we wouldn't come back willingly so he did the only other option."

Gray sighed. "Reinforcements."

"Whoo hoo!" Natsu cheered. "Master sent us on S-class! We'll be S-class in no time!"

"Aye!"

"Would you two be quiet." Lucy hissed. Pulling the two down by their ears there was a wail of pain. "This is still going to be dangerous. The master probably only sent Gray as help because he knew how very dangerous this could turn. We'll need us all to complete this job." There was a very good chance that if he sent someone less prepared they might die.

"Don't forget," Gray added looking grim. "Just because the master allowed us to contiune doesn't mean there won't be punishment. And who do you think he's going to send after us when I don't come back?"

Natsu and Happy became very pale all of a sudden. "Oh man. You don't think he'll send _her_ do you? Crap! I didn't think this through."

"Erza's going to chop me up into cat stew!" Happy cried.

While Natsu was running about flames leaking like water Lucy turned her sharp stare to the Ice wizard. She glanced back a tick forming when she heard Happy plea an imaginary Erza's 'forgiveness' because Lucy had conned him into the mission. 'Traitor.'

"Gray. Where was Erza exactly when you left the guild?"

"I'm not sure." Raising a hand though his hair the Ice wizard sighed out again. 'Was that just a nervous tick with him? Well it was an obvious improvement to his stripping problem.' "She was out on a mission. Expected back anytime."

"That doesn't give us much." She mused. "It'll have to do though. We've got a day on her at least."

"Guess we'll just have to finish this mission in a day then." Natsu declared. Flames poured from the dragon slayers fists his determination influencing both wizards. Lucy smiled while Gray smirked, because just like that, Natsu's undying confidence proved they would do this.

 **The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

Plowing through the jungled cursed island she was reminded this was only her fourth mission, S-class at that. At the time moved by Natsu's fiery declaration of victory she hardly questioned her own inexperience. She had jumped at the chance to join the two of them believing in her mind they would win. Now she wasn't so sure.

As their crusades and different missions slowly descended into chaos she had found herself at the forefront of the cause. All it took was a few answers and wild hunches for them to look at her.

She shouldn't be on this mission. It was so painfully obvious now she cursed her naivety. The three boys followed her without question, they took her words as truth, they trusted her. They knew nothing about her.

She was a ticking time bomb.

Two out of three of her missions already she had felt her control slip. Even worse was how little she did to stop it. Against the anamorph she had reasoned it was a cold monster that stole away fathers deserving death. And the other three deaths . . .

They were in the wrong place wrong time. Then again, so many seemed to fall into that category for Lucy. Even now her emotional walls were slipping. Years of insecurities and self doubt were rising to the surface. She could hardly keep a handle on her emotions anymore. The shift between fine and crazed was such a thin line.

"Don't fly to high happy." She instructed in a monotone voice. The rough sound of her voice gaining two sets of curious eyes on her, the cat floating gently to shoulder level. When she spoke again she tried to make her voice lighter. "Don't wont anyone taking pot shots at you." She failed.

"You sure this is the right way?" Natsu questioned eyeing their surroundings. "This place smells weird."

Curious. She hadn't smelt anything out of place. In fact to her own enhanced smell the odor around felt oddly familiar, soothing even. There was a smell, something in the air that seemed to call to her.

"I caught a glimpse of the town from the boat." She explained. It wasn't a complete lie. She did see a glimpse of the village and given the well traveled nature and general direction of the trail they were on her guess was as good as any. It was like she just _knew_ what they were looking for was this direction. Feet moving toward the call.

"So what exactly is our mission goal here?" Gray asked resting both arms firmly on the back of his neck.

"Didn't you read the file?" Natsu complained.

"It's not like I had much time to spare."

"The curse of the moon." She spoke up.

"It's a strange spell that somehow effects the moon as you can see." She added gesturing to the dark red blot in the sky. Looking at it gave her a cold shiver. It was just...so familiar.

"That fisherman seemed to think that whatever happened to the moon is effecting the inhabitants of the island as well. Though, he wouldn't go into detail. He speculated it's because of a demon..." The three boys looked between one another.

She continued, "The mission has been out for a few years. Anyone who has taken it, well. . . didn't come back. We can only assume enemy mages are the cause given the sightings. Nothings been conclusive. Random sightings here and there."

"I can see why its S-class. Thats some pretty vague Intel."

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "We can assume they are strong too. If no one ever made it back to say anything . . ." She trailed off.

Just coming to a clearing in forest was a village. What was left of it anyway.

"Guess knocking is out of the question." Gray muttered.

Lucy didn't respond instead staring up in shock at the nearly obliterated gate guarding the Islanders.

There was hardly a log standing to the northern structure of the massive wall surrounding the village. Edged into the dirt was an impact mark going several feet deep and roughly ten yards wide. It stretched as far as the eye could see, presumably the entire length of the village. It went through whatever was unlucky enough to be in it's way: houses, roads, everything.

"These are recent." She told them quietly. "Whoever did this couldn't have gone far. They might still be in the village." She stopped, her ears picking up something. "There's someone there. In the village. There are screams . . ."

Natsu didn't need to hear anymore. Marching past the destruction the Dragon Slayer was burning with intensity she had yet to see. Gray was quick to follow. Lucy decided to stay back for a second.

They could handle whoever was still attacking the town. Her hands trembled with barely contained rage. Already she could feel herself slipping. The dark energy seeping through her veins begging her to lash out.

She refused to give in.

Taking several long greedy breathes, in and out, in and out, in and out, the shaking subsided. Her natrual blue eyes returned replacing feral red. A solid couple minutes had past, the two boys long gone to investigate the village. That was for the best, they didn't need to see what was coming.

"Happy, stay close to me."

Eyes still closed, head downcast she could feel the tiny worried heart beating against the side of her neck. Happy for whatever reason had stayed behind with her. Shuffling forward the blue cat hopped across her neck wordlessly complying with her orders.

"You can come out. I know you're there."

There was a low rumble of laughter coming from the trees. It was dark, biting, holding a snide arrogance that nearly returned her anger.

"Would you look at that. A little girl and her cat found me after all." The voice mocked.

"I wonder how it is that you sensed me?" Coming closer a short fat little man dawning an oddly designed armored approached her.

He was bold, a green eye piece covering his right eye the device stretching to his ear. The armor was white, form fitting, moving with ease along with his hefty body. He wasn't very tall either, she mentally sized up. Though he certainly walked with the confidence of a very dangerous man.

"I smelt your stench earlier."

It wasn't meant as an insult, just a fact; she _had_ smelt this man's horrid odor, but scrunching up his chubby face the man took it as one. Calmly raising a hand to his ear piece he pressed a small button on the side illuminating a number of different lights to flash across the green screen. There were two separate sets of numbers that appeared. He snorted.

"Just as I thought, your nothing special. Your power level is next to nothing."

'Power level?'

"Allow me to do you a favor little girl. Since you were somehow able to detect me I'll do you the honor of giving you my name. Dodoria. One of my lords finest soldiers."

He looked as if his name was supposed to mean something. Maybe scare her, tell her some unknown fact about this man, maybe if she had more than three missions to her name as a legal mage she might reconigize it. Perhaps he was apart of a dark guild. Lucy had experience with several shady organizations but those types were always different. They had their own agenda, often protected, (or owned) by bigger dark guilds working for odd things. Lucy didn't know much about this guy. Now though, she didn't really care.

"Well Dodoria. You wouldn't happen to know who attacked the village would you?"

A smug smile spread across fat lips. His demur not at all bothered by the hostile, potentially threatening tone used. "Thats not going to matter."

"And why is that?" She asked her voice turning sharp, cutting.

"Because," he drawled out. "You'll be dead!"

Changing forms a pink magic circle came to life bringing to life as pink spiked skin spreading across his body. In an instant, gone was the once fat harmless looking man. In its place was a monstrous looking thing, with jagged spike protrusions ripping out of armored skin.

"Do you like it? It's my transformation. While I don't have the range Zarbon does I more than make up for it in brute strength. In this form I'm even immune to the elements."

"Immune to the elements huh?" Lucy asked eyeing his pink plated skin. Already she could see gaps between the spiked protrusions leaving open tiny unprotected spots. "It's really unlucky you chose to fight me."

"What was that?" Dadoria asked his face twisting up.

"It doesn't really matter." Lucy waved him off. No need to actually tell him the advantage he would've had. "Come on if you want to fight."

Even under a helm of pink armor Lucy could detect the tick forming. He was an arrogant man then, easily angered, easily pushed. Way to easy.

"L-lucy…"

"Don't worry Happy. Just do as I say." The cat gulped but he didn't argue. She felt his tiny furred head nod against her back. "We'll finish this quick. I promise."

"Now Happy!" Just as she thought the cat's magic sprang to life, two massive wings lifting them both into the air. Passing harmlessly underneath the pink monster didn't have time to react as Lucy's hands smashed into the back of his head.

Slamming into the ground Dadoria mouth filled with dirt as he skidded back. Flying forward Lucy barely had time to voice her a warning as Happy pulled up abruptly to avoid the incoming spikes.

Blood splattered onto the ground with an audible winch from the blonde.

"Lucy! Your hurt."

"I'm fine." She grunted. Floating down until her feet touched the ground Happy's voice was filled with worry.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Even now the gushing wound was slowly sealing shut. The blood had stopped pumping already resorting to a slow trickle.

"How do like that. I almost had you." He chuckled. "A second later and you would have been a flying pin cushion."

"That's not funny." Happy mumbled.

"Relax." Lucy told him. "Let him be confidant. We almost had him there, you're doing great."

Truth was, both were right. In her confidence Lucy hadn't taken in to account Dodoria's armor might have a second ability. Going in for the easy kill she had put both herself and Happy into a very dangerous situation.

'Is this what an S-class quest was like?' She had been so close to striking the unprotected part of the pink man's neck but at the same time he had nearly killed the both of them in return. Well, Lucy would have been fine, but the losing Happy would have been far worse. The slightest of miscues were amplified, even a small mistake could prove to be fatal.

She realized at that moment how underprepared she really was. She didn't worry about Gray or Natsu, the two of them being able to take care of themselves but her inexperience was starting to show.

Rubbing at his head the pink man laughed loud into the air. "Oh my, I would hate to see what your hand looks like right about now. The armor protecting my skin is indestructible, harder than steel itself. You must be in quite a bit of pain-"

With a light slow of flexing her hands in front of him, Lucy quietly enjoyed the look on her opponents face. His mouth slacked in obvious disbelief that not only was her hand completely unmarred, she wasn't even bothered by the wound he had just struck.

"Impossible." He breathed.

The small chuckles on her back was only making her bolder. "Guess my skin must be pretty hard too."

"We'll see about that. Let's see how you like this! Spiked thorns!"

And just as expected, the fool took the bait. Crystal clear eyes watched in rapt attention at the multiple magic circles springing to life at the end of the man's hands. Not a second later several dozen of his armored pikes launched themselves in their direction. Her eyes captured it all. The speed, density, even feel of his magic.

"Happy!" She shouted only to get an affirmative 'AYE'.

Launching into the air Lucy was surprised by the speed the two of them gained. Easily dodging the pink spikes she had hardly blinked before they were clear over Dodoria's head. Driven by their near miss Happy seemed to be giving it everything he had to help Lucy, the little cat pouring all of his magic into his wings.

While impressed she was also worried. Happy didn't have the massive stores of Magic that Lucy had. Or even what a normal Mage would be at. At most, the Cat had been able to hold his transformation for a few minutes. They wouldn't have much time left.

"Roll left." She told him over the torrents of wind Happy compiling just in time to avoid another shot of pink.

Launching herself forward Dodoria didn't even try to dodge, a smirk forming the man planting his feet squarely across the dirt. In a blink the two smashed into one another, Lucy deftly avoiding a spiked fist as her own smashed into his armored cheek.

She had known going in that she couldn't harm his armor straight up but that hadn't been her intension. She only needed to get in close. Even though her attack did nothing in terms of damage the pink man swayed slightly off balance at the speed and sheer force she had collided against him.

Kicking off with both feet Dodoria fell back another step as Lucy landed just a few feet away. Quickly dodgeing another round of spikes lundging to the left Lucy rounding on him.

Punching the pink armor in the stomach the man tried to grab hold only to be met with nothing but air, Lucy already ducking under his giant arms.

Dodoira could only look back in horror to find the blonde girl on his shoulders. Trying in vain to shake her off the criminal reached back to forcibly remove her. That was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Taking hold of his wrists Lucy yancked with all her strength firmly wedging both arms behind his back. Placing the heel of her boots to his skull, she forced his face into the dirt.

"It's over." She told him.

"Says you!" He screamed at her all the while struggling against her hold. Spikes sprang to life shooting aimlessly from his arms firing wildly into the air. Quickly switch her hold, she was holding at his elbow. Lucy was very careful to keep the pink mans arms pointed away from her, the display doing nothing but waste energy.

"You think this will stop me? You still can't get to me thanks to my armor. You'll tire eventually and then you'll be miiiii- aghhhhhhh!"

Increasing the pressure on his arms she pulled her hands together earning a screech of pain from the man. The tinder muscles underneath his armor stretched and waned under the immense pressure. With her sensitive ears she heard the tiny tendrils of muscles popping then ripping apart completely. His shoulder had been separated.

"Your armor doesn't do much good if all your muscles are ripped apart. Change back or I might just tear your arms off." To explicate her point she pulled a little harder.

"Fine. FINE! I'll change back. Here."

Rearing back her foot she slammed it into his now bare skull. The action while not at full strength bashed his face into the dirt easily knocking him unconscious. With a thud Dodoria fell to the ground. For a brief moment Lucy's thoughts drifted to some very dark ideas.

She wanted too. Oh, how she wanted to kill this insect. It would be so easy too. Just a slight twitch of the foot resting across his skull and then, crunch. She pulled back, her foot hovering over the man for a tense moment before she put it back to the ground.

He wasn't worth it. In the past Lucy wouldn't have hesitated like this. Dodoria would already be a stain on her boots. She was trying to be better though. A real Fairy Tail mage wouldn't kill a helpless foe. She had to be different.

Instead of the easy way, Lucy began to tie the man up. She was mindful of his powers, purposefully fixing his arms to point inwards at himself. She wouldn't kill him but if he decided to be stupid, well, he was to blame for what would come after.

Finished with Dodoria, Lucy turned back to Happy.

The little blue cat was exhausted. He had come a long way from when they first met. Happy had managed to increase the amount of time he could use his magic nearly doubling his output. She was so proud of him.

Pulling him into her arms Lucy smiled down at him.

"Rest up. You did amazing Happy." She told him

The goofy smile she received only making her smile even more. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Cradling him into her arms she set off to find the others none to nicely dragging her captive along.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is a nonprofit work of FanFiction**

Contrary to popular belief, Jinjuriki were not invincible. True, they were stronger than the average mage (much strong for some) but that was a case by case bases.

When your average person thought the words Jinkuriki, the association wasn't to the human host but the Bijuu. The giant monstrous creation of anger and destruction residing within their gut.

Lucy couldn't really blame them. She often made the same mistake. The blonde hardly considered herself human anymore. So it was understandable how the uneducated saw them. It really wasn't so wrong to say that Jinjuriki were more Demon than man. At least for the times Lucy had the displeasure of meeting one such as herself. The link between host and Bijuu was so thin, often blurred that the two were no longer separate but two beings sharing the same body and mind.

There were stories that Jinjuriki shared similar traits to the demon within, or even gained strange and otherwordly magic as a result of their unholy bond. This, Lucy knew from personal experience to be true. It scared them. To know that these unnaturally powerfully beings could have abilities that they could never understand. What the masses didn't know, or care to understand was the price to such power.

Sharing ones body with such a powerful creature isn't pleasant. In fact, it was down right pretty un-fucking pleasant. They never seemed to realize that maybe the the creature doesn't want to be held captive. That maybe being shoved inside a human host and draining them for strength wasn't what they wanted at all.

They were creatures with thoughts and feelings of their own and most of them despised humanity. So it came to no surprise, that the Bijuu rebelled against their captors. And Lucy was the Demon's captor. No matter how much she loathed to admit it. Or really, how little choice she had in the matter, Lucy Heartfilla, and all other Jinjuriki held the nine demon lords captive.

It was the sort of thing hushed in cautious whispers across taverns, the horrid nightmarish tales spun to scare uncooperative children. Stories of how Jinjuriki lost their minds, or went ballistic. When the rage filled monstrosities finally forced their way passed the hosts gut and laid waste to the world. It was the stuff of nightmares. No, that wasn't quite right. This was the real inescapable truth.

It's said that Jinjuriki all had a time limit. That they were ticking clocks as it were. They would say it was only a matter of time before the influx of too much power consumed them. It was something that secretly terrified Lucy. She knew all too well the vicious cycle, the addiction to power. The madness that always followed.

With that being said, Jinjuriki were not always powerful. In actuality, if the seal placed on the host was designed right, then the host might not get a drop of power. It's so easy to forget that. Lucy herself hadn't always been able to activate the Demons power at will. For a time the blonde hadn't even been aware of the nine tails presence, let alone be able to use it's power.

But there inlied the flaw of human nature. What was the purpose of Jinjuriki if not to have access to a legendary power? Since the dawn of Zeref's creations, humans had vied for their power. Lusted after. Through a vile and despicable manipulation of magic, man forced demons to do their bidding.

Jinjuriki were not made to be mere seals. No, there were other, better ways to contain such evil. They were weapons. Nothing more than tools to be used and discarded as they envidable withered away.

It's funny how fickle people could be. They fear her so much but didn't understand. Lucy was not all powerful. She was actually pretty damn far away from being such. If only they could see how truly pathetic she was right now, then she wandered how much they would fear her.

It was becoming _so_ very hard to focus. If Lucy allowed her vision to linger on anything particular then she would end up staring dully in a stupor. She had to actively snap herself out of starring blankly at a tree.

Whipping her eyes up and blinking in attempt to shake the present fog surrounding her mind, Lucy caught Happy staring after her in worry from her lap. She didn't like seeing the concern on the usually bubbly cat but she just didn't have the energy to put up any sort of act.

It was a nasty little side effect. The over exposure to Demonic power was leaving her exhausted. It was curious though. Usually such a small display didn't leave this kind of effect. She had certainly never experienced a nose bleed before.

Absently whipping with the back of her palm, the blonde started to think back over the last few weeks since joining Fairy Tail. She _had_ been using the Demons power more than ever. Actually, it had come without her will against Dadoria. It had flown so readily and easily into her system, she barely realized it was there. Until . . . well, she felt the power.

Was this state of hers because of overuse? Were the numerous uses of Demonic power finallly starting to come together or was it something else? Ever since stepping foot on this island Lucy had felt, off somehow. She had actually felt fine after the fight but something had happened.

The presence of this place was familiar somehow. The thought still ringing inside her brain. It was like the land itself was calling to her. The voice of the wind reaching within her gut. 'Ba Boom.'

Her chest thumped loudly within her ribcage. 'Ba Boom!' It roared again. Louder and louder it shouted. 'Ba Boom' Ba Boom' 'BA BOOM!'

Her hands gripped the withered material of her shirt. Clinching her hands tightly, Lucy grimaced. She could _feel_ him. Letting out a deafening roar that only the two hear, the Kyuubi, the mightiest of the Bijuu rattled against his chains. The Demon was reacting to something. A call, or a beacon, what she didn't know for sure, or really, want to know but the delirium Lucy was feeling failed in the face of the Biju's mighty fury. The connection mirroring on Lucy's features as if she were the one at war.

She could hear the faint echoes of battle. The sound suddenly so clear, crystal that it nearly shocked her. All at once she began to feel the fog leave her body. She blinked once, twice, and then again.

Sharp crimson red eyes scoured over the area hoping for any sign of Natsu or Gray. They were too far away, she realized. Odd, it sounded as if they were so close. She could smell the ash burning the air, along with the unseasonably chill that floated the air. They were fighting.

Releasing a puff of air in frustration Lucy found herself grinding her teeth. She was suddenly angry. Too angry. As much as she desperately wanted to go find the others, the blonde was hesitant.

She was just so damn tense. Her senses on hyper awareness and the slightest thing might set her off. If not for the threat of more enemies lurking about, she would have dropped Happy and made a run for it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not clinch her hands and ruin what was left of her shirt.

Her breaths were coming out hard and labored. Heart beating faster than humanly possible. Lucy's less than stellar control pushed to it's very limits. When she got like this, the maddening red hot rage boiling to the surface. It was hard to come back.

Craning her neck back at an odd angle until she felt a 'pop' Lucy bit down across her lip with enough pressure to form blood. Incisor like teeth struck painfully over the soft flesh but in her state, Lucy barely noticed.

She could feel it happening. The all too familiar signs that she was losing to her blood lust. It was almost like drowning. The pull, drawing her down, down, down, deeper into the abyss. The white hot rippling rage that flooded her system with all it's power and false promises slowly eating away at her humanity until nothing was left but dark crimson fire.

"L-lucy?"

The small voice was timid. Squaking out in a high pitched tone. Lucy almost didn't hear it. "Lucy." The voice tried again, and this time there was a small bit of fear. "Lucy! Come back!"

A sharp cut across her forearm jolted her back into reality. It suddenly brought the little fuze ball back into her mind.

Sharp eyes glanced over to see the cat's claws sliding back. Happy looked guilty but also hesitant. He was very still as those overly emotional eyes watched her. Waiting for her to do something out of rage.

". . . Sorry." She found herself saying. It was all she could do to keep from crying or screaming. Her voice was so strained. She couldn't even make herself look him in the eye.

She was the reason for that look on his face. He was afraid of her. . .

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She didn't know why. It was stupid that she was having this kind of reaction when in reality she hadn't even been about to hurt him. She had done far worse, she reminded herself with a streak of dark memories. Had very nearly ghastly awful things. It was far worse then frightening a crybaby feline.

For all she tried to rationalize, the feeling wouldn't go away. It stuck painfully in her gut. Not even the burning acidic power currently running through her system could compare to the self loathing she felt. She had hurt Happy. The fucking cat was named Happy for gods sake! What kind of person could actually frighten someone like him?

"Hey," there was a light furred tap against her chin. The blonde couldn't quite force herself to look up but she put no resistance when Happy pulled himself close, his nose peering up at her only inches apart.

There were tears there too, she realized with a startlingly sob. It didn't even sound like her. Lucy was very unused to such a sound ever having come from her throat but it escaped passed her quivering lips seeing one of her closet friends crying.

"Don't cry Lucy." He told her.

She had to blink away the tears. They were pouring down at this point. How could this be? How could this stupid little animal be staring at her. His so very human eyes meeting her Demonic slits with nothing but love and compassion.

"You don't get it." She sobbed. "I shouldn't be here."

"Your my friend." He replied softly. "Why shouldn't you be here?"

Her hand stroked his tiny ears. She moved slowly, so not to accidentally cut him by mistake. "I don't deserve a friend like you Happy."

"Don't say that!" The cat pronounced suddenly. Even standing at full height, the little blue fur ball could only reach her forehead. "Your our friend! Your Natsu's friend. And Gray and Erza and even Cana. We need you around!"

His tiny little voice on any other occasion would have slug Lucy's sensitive hearing. He was shouting, so close to her and couldn't control the high octave it would reach when a sob would tear through his small frame.

She couldn't help but smile like a fool. While Happy was certainly not the brightest of people. And probably even one of the strangest beings Lucy had ever known, she couldn't help but love him. He was so small. So weak. Yet, here he was shouting at the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tails, proclaiming her to be his friend.

"We want you around forever . . ." He cried. "Promise Lucy."

"Happy." She tried.

"Promise!"

"Okay. I promise."

 ** _The Fairy's Jinjuriki_**

It was far too easy to find Natsu and Gray's battle. With her strength still full, Lucy could easily carry the bulking form of Dadoria and move through the island forests with ease. She had stumbled upon them and was quietly surveying the scene before her.

Her friends enemy was quick on his feet that was for sure.

With a quick glance, Lucy watched in slight awe as the man gracefully glided back and forth avoiding Natsu and Gray's blows with ease. Zarbon, as she guessed, was the fair haired one. With a more studied look, she couldn't really be sure, he was in fact, a he.

With dainty skin and almost gymnastic levels of grace, the blue haired man was a tough call that was for sure. While Dadoria was boorish and ugly, Lucy had to admit Zarbon had a very pretty face. That was . . . until he opened his mouth.

He was at least skilled, Zarbon preforming a perfectly executed spinning handstand, the blonde watching the man then flip backwards before kicking out, even having the audacity to flip his long braided blue hair back.

On the surface, Lucy's two boy team members seemed to be on the ropes. Zarbon was a skilled fighter with an odd style of combat. He was putting on quite the show too, exaggeratingly dancing around his outwardly image obviously very important.

Lucy had the sneaking suspicion that he was arrogant. He truly thought he was in control. He was holding back, his increasingly obnoxious scoffs of distain proving such. He hadn't yet showed his magic but something he didn't even care to notice was that neither had Natsu and Gray.

A frown played at her lips in thought. A serious of beeps and numbers flashed across that familiar piece of eyewear as Zarbon's attention suddenly turned back. Leaping back and away from a fire encased fist, Zarbon once again lunged as he spun, kicking out nearly hitting Natsu.

Oh how Lucy wanted to jump in seeing his snide features curl back in a smirk. Him and his pink friend were one of a kind. She was certain she hadn't noticed yet either. The blue haired man constantly looking to that eye piece of his, those same sequence of numbers flashing across the small screen.

It was how he was keeping track of them, she realized. Before every build up in magic by either Fairy Tail mage, the little device would squeak out a warning. It must have showed the strengths and weakness of their blows. How else would he be able to so easily determine which strikes to dodge or simply ignore. All without looking either. Lucy didn't believe in luck. At least not on that level. And he clearly wasn't a sensor type either.

She also took note he had yet to detect her presence.

For whatever reason those scanners couldn't detect her unique power. She really shouldn't have have been so surprised. What Lucy did wasn't magic. Or rather, what the demon did wasn't magic. The Fox had always been very specific when referring to it's power. A curse.

It both disturbed and amused her that she was immune to their sensory devices. On the one hand it was a huge tactical advantage. On the other . . . it only served as a reminder that Lucy was different.

As it was, the blonde decided to hang back. Watching carefully with still crimson eyes, she was ready to act if needed but she had more then enough confidence that her boys would be enough for someone of this level. It was for the best. With her demons power still pumping hot through her veins Lucy might have been a liability. She also wanted to keep an eye on Happy and Dadoria as well.

So settling back along the heavy tree line Lucy watched the fight precede. Locked in a heated exchange Natsu and Zarbon were throwing blows back and forth. Left and right Natsu launched strikes only for the slim man to twist around, launching back a high kick for the Dragon Slayers head.

With a stance more akin to a boxer than a mage, Natsu easily parried the blow with his forearm, much to Zarbons displeasure. A scowl erupted along his face only moments ago smirking lips ugly and vicious. Then his scouter beeped loudly, numbers and icons whirling across.

Being knocked off balance by the strength of Natsu's strike, Zarbon leaped back only to be nearly whirled in shock. He had forgotten about Gray.

Ah, so now she followed her teams plan. Unlike Lucy the pair had decided to scout out there mysterious opponents. They were just testing the waters. Judging that device of his and seeing how far they could push. All the while they were lulling him into s false sense of victory.

So sure in his ability and technique it had never even occurred to the man his foes might be holding back. Their numbers not even mattering to him. He had made a grave mistake. Lucy couldn't really blame his lapse of judgement. At times Natsu and Gray could really act stupid. To the point a stranger might not actually think them a threat. Now it was only a matter of setting the bait.

Sliding into a familiar stance, Gray had both hands cupped behind his back. The air around him visibly chilling around him. Then with a wave of his hand the area around turned solid. It started out as a small circle, just puddling at his feet. Then in a flash, the ice spread out covering the ground.

Amazing. . . Lucy hadn't even heard a command.

Zarbon's eyes widened for a moment before he stilled his features. Flipping gracefully up into the air Zarbon shocked the ice-wizard by jumping backwards slamming his suddenly clawed hands into the Ice holding himself firm.

Swiftly pulling his knees into his chest his powerful legs kicked out striking gray into the chest. Sliding him back across his own ice. It looked as if Gray stumbled on the slippery surface. That was definitely not something expected to see. Anyone capable of being called Natsu the salamander's rival was clearly powerful. Seeing him slip and stumble like a new born wasn't in Lucy's image of him.

Watching the ice wizard fly across his own ice Zarbon laughed at the dark haired boy. "You call yourself an ice wizard? How pathetic. You can't even balance on your own ice?"

The taunt was ignored as a Gray grunted but his sudden smirk gave Zarbon pause. The confidence in Gray's predicament stretched across his delicate features, frown lines forming. Gray just stopped.

There was no steadying stead. The teen didn't even move. He just came to a sudden stop across the ice, whatever preconceived notions that he couldn't balance on his own creations thrown away in a horrifying realization. He was being played for a fool.

His scouter blared out a high pitch warning as the man whipped back.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!"

Barreling toward him the fire user was almost engulfed in a golden haze of reddish flames. It burned so hot that the ground scorched under his touch. Flames whirling around in a giant tornado in a way that Lucy could almost see a dragons wings attached to his sides.

It was an impressive sight. One that she realized couldn't be ignored. It had captured both her and Zarbon's attention so absolutely that neither saw the Ice wizard move.

"Ice make, lance!"

If not for the words Lucy would have never known that Gray had done anything. Because of her unique power, the blonde had always had a way to sense magic different than others. While she couldn't use it or really interact she could definitely sense it. That's why it came as such a shock that she never felt the neccacary build up for Grays attack. What the hell had he done?

Just coming into his landing the changling was only able to tilt slightly, the blow just barely avoiding a kill shot. Pain ripped through Zarbon's armor tearing into his side was a large stick of Ice. But unfortunately for him it was only the start.

It wasn't just a diversion. It was a two pronged attack. The Jinjuriki marveled at the genius levels of team work by two different forces of nature. These two fight each other daily. They battle until they could no longer move. They had lived together since they were children and more than that, they were friends. It was like they could actually read each other's mind.

Natsu slammed into the slim figure of their blue haired opposition. The man, who had been so confident moments ago was a beaten into a pulp under the strength of a Dragon. His armor and long blue sleeved shirt rippling away into ash as flames licked his skin.

When the flames resided the revealed form of the mage was burned, bruised and literally bleeding all over. His hair, was stained a dark blotch of charred red. Black and blue blotches stood out on his face and exposed skin.

"You will never revive him." Gray spoke to the downed man. His very aura looked menacing and Lucy had to wonder what they had been talking about before she arrived. Revive? What did that mean?

"That Demon will never walk this earth again."

It was like a cold chill had ran down the blonde. Seriously, what?

"Believe it." Natsu seconded. Lucy also noticed he eyed Gray with a guarded expression. They both looked tense at what was being discussed. Obviously a heavily weighted conversation considering how very adamant Gray was in his declaration.

"So that's it huh?" Zarbon breathed out, ignoring their words. The sound causing both Fairy Tail Mages to look down at him with caution in their eyes. You allowed yourself to be pushed away by your own ice? The entire time-". He cut off, his form struggling to rise to a knee. "You've been holding out on me?"

"That's right. You didn't really think an Ice wizard couldn't control his own magic did you?"

"I see," he mused. "And the dragon slayer?

Appearing behind him, his whole body ablaze with fire magic the pink haired boy smirked. Smashing his fist together "We knew you'd do that. When I used my fire to clear the ice it was the only place you could land.

"Giving an easy target." Gray finished.

"Well it looks like I underestimated the two of you."

Zarbon couldn't stop the laugh that barked out of his lips. "Oh this is just to rich."

"You've got some nerve . . . The audacity, to not only challenge me but to make a slight against our lord. . ." Zarbon trailed off menacingly. His pale features beginning to redden and scrunch in barely contained fury before it cleared from his face entirely.

Then releasing a puff of air, the feminine looking mage scoffed. Tossing his long tattered hair back over his shoulder. "Though I must admit, you've impressed me. I was going to brush you fools off but not after you've so rudely made me look foolish. That can't be overlooked."

Natsu glanced at Gray and he nodded just enough to pick up. The two instantly going on guard.

Calmly taking a step back the man held up a single burnt glove. Then with a flick of his wrist, grabbed his scouter and tossing it to the ground. A moment later the slim man removed his armored chest plate, it too resting on the grass next to the green eye piece.

The two Fairy Tail mages waited until the blue haired mage was done. He clearly planned on getting serious but he didn't even remotely seem concerned with them. The fact he removed his scouter on both Gray and Natsu's mind. Without the threat of him reading them, Lucy knew they would really let loose.

"I'll take care of you both with this!" Shouted the blue haired man.

Without his armor to restrict view, Lucy could easily see the changes the man suddenly went through. His muscles rippling, his face stretching past the point that was normal. Two, massive pairs of fangs shot out of his now reptile like maw.

The claws he had shown off before were now far more pronounced and he used them in a burst of speed. Well, speed might have been the wrong word. He was far slower than he had been before but it was easy to see the intent behind the strike. He drove forward with nothing more than brute focus aiming his out stretched arm at Natsu's gut.

When Zarbon stomped the ground it caused a tremendous shake to hit the ground. It sent everyone in the area off balance at the unexpected show of force. The shaking allowed the much slower Zarbon a chance to get close to Natsu very nearly catching his side.

That was as far as he got however. Natsu was no stranger to a sneak attack. Lucy had seen countless members of Fairy Tail try something similar to the boy, so he easily recovered in time. The arm aiming for him sliding harmlessly by. Then surrounding himself in a sea of flames Natsu caught him in the chin with a strike of his own.

While strong it didn't do much against the hulking monster. The blow strong enough to whiplash Zarbon's head backwards but not draw blood. It did leave a nice burn though.

Five different sickles of ice suddenly shot forward. Again there was hardly a warning, just Lucy catching Gray slice his hands across the ground any sort of warning that Gray did a thing at all.

He was moving his own ice? Red eyes easily saw the scattered ice move, pattern along with Grays own movements. It was strange. Lucy didn't know that an ice make mage could create that kind of control over used creations.

While taking advantage of Zarbon's exposed flank it did little but lightly pierce the hardened flesh of the enemies flesh. Still though, Zarbon whirled back in a rage. His mouth opening in a combination of pain and furry.

Lucy almost wanted to shake her head in disappointment. It was just too easy. How anyone could forget about Natsu was beyond her.

A bright blast of fire erupted into the sky. It was blinding in its intensity. Almost shockingly so. It really looked like a star flickering out of existence. She didn't know what she was expecting. Perhaps his Dragons roar. Or really, anything that might burn Zarbon into dust but whatever was on Lucy's mind, she did not think Natsu would be extending fire from his elbow, propelling his fist like a battering ram into Zarbon's stomach.

"Fire Dragon's flaming elbow!"

 **A/N: So I'm back! Again thanks to everyone that has supported this fic with your reviews and follows. It's all very appreciated and I promise I won't give up on this. Obviously life slows down updates but that's unimportant. All that matters is that I've got several chapters ready to post.**

 **Now with that out of the way lets get on to the story. I wanted to show Natsu and Gray off with this chapter along with a little bit of Lucy's evolving friendships. Next chapter will heavily favor our blonde along with a brutal fight(my opinion) that is pretty awesome. And to answer a few reviewers questions. No, this hasn't evolved into a full on cross over with DBZ but there will obviously be some more characters joining this arc. I really wanted to do something different from the norm and the villains in the anime just don't scream S-class level of dangerous. So please tell me what you guys thought, I'm enjoying the feed back. Read review follow! Out!**

 **-RRR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Story name; The Fairy's Jinchuriki.**

 **Summary: "The boy who eats fire." She murmured. Eventual Lucy/Erza paring. Lucy is the nine tails Jinchuriki.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing. This is a nonprofit work of FanFiction**

The weather on Galuna island had started to turn. Just like their hellish adventure out at sea, the change of season was abrupt and violent. A massive tidal wave of thunder and lightning had thrown the wayward group of mages in and now the skies looked ready to throw them back out.

Lucy wasn't one who put much stock in omens but even she couldn't deny the tense, almost violent air about this place. As if sensing her dark thoughts, the sky above lite up in a flash of light, a long streak of lightning racing across. Then a booming thunder shook the earth below.

She felt the little blue cat perched atop her shoulder tense at the noise but Happy didn't say anything.

With her weight leaned against a large tree, Lucy allowed her eyes to slide close. Storms didn't bother the blonde so much anymore. There was a time, long ago that she had been frightened by them. She heaved out a sigh. Of course, _she_ had been there to help.

"So what do we do now?" She asked as the group was currently stopped to regroup.

Thankfully her voice while dry, didn't belay the turmoil still lurking within. Her eyes pointedly still sewn shut as she waited for an answer.

Only a second passed before Lucy felt more than heard Gray suck in a breath, letting out a sigh of his own. There was a rustling of fabric that she assumed was a shrug.

"What else can we do?" Came the Ice wizards bored tone. Again, there was a few distinct sounds of various items being pushed around. Gray continuing his job of searching their captives.

"We've made it this far. There really isn't any other option."

Lucy only just kept the frown off her already tight features. Even though she had suspected as much, it was still troubling. Things were bad. No. That didn't quite do this disaster justice. S-class was proving to be far more complicated then anyone of them had thought.

This mission had taken a nose dive right from the beginning. It was just one awful event after another when she was involved. She had a sinking feeling that it was only going to get worse.

The enemy they faced was strong. Surprisingly so, she thought with a grimace. Her eyes opening slightly to peer down at the two men strung up below her. They had such odd abilities and devices at their disposal. Just who were they? Were these the elites or were they simply scouts?

Dadoria and his equally infuriating ally, Zarbon-had mentioned they were apart of an organization. That implied there might be more of those armored fools running around. Their numbers unknown, strength nothing to base off, and even what they were after remained a mystery.

That didn't even cover what was up with the island itself. Even now, when normally the demons influence should have left long ago for such a small amount used; was still pumping hot through her veins. It was like the island itself was calling to her. Affecting her in ways that shouldn't be possible.

"Erza's probably getting pretty close by now." Happy muttered just above. "Maybe we should consider finding her first." That was accompanied by a small shiver.

"You think that'll matter to Erza?" Natsu scoffed. "It really won't make a difference if she finds us or we find her. We need to finish this on our own. Either way, she'll be dragging us back."

"Flame brain is right," Gray said, pointedly ignoring Natsu's nasty retort. "Look, Erza is already on her way. We can't do anything about that now. All we can do is minimize the fall out with the master."

"It's not much." Lucy commented. But it's all they had. Personally, Lucy still didn't envy either Natsu or Gray when Erza arrived- she purposely didn't include herself-but maybe they could appease the master. Didn't save her team members from a beating of a lifetime though.

It _was_ a concerning thought. One that gave the blonde a slight pause. While Lucy didn't believe Erza would try to punish her like her teammates, would she be angry with her though? It put an unfamiliar pit in her stomach. She sighed. Just like Gray had said, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Pushing back against the tree with her elbows Lucy's weight leaned forward. Expertly pulling back her long hair into a knot, mindful of her sharp nails, Lucy looked over her boys. She even spared Happy a glance. She didn't want to upset Erza but she would always follow these fools. No matter what.

"We should head out," Natsu said, still ostensibly struggling to agree with anything Gray came up. "It's probably not gonna end well you know."

"I'm not saying it isn't." Gray scoffed in return. "But it'll look a whole lot better on us if we return with a win then if Erza had to come to the rescue."

Looking down, idly studying Gray and Natsu , Lucy tried to keep her mind blank as possible. She had been standing in the same spot for some time now, just watching the surrounding area. She _knew_ something was off about this place. _Very_ off.

There wasn't any noise. They were in a wilderness but there wasn't anything. No birds chirping, No animals. Not even a chirp from the river down below. They had chosen their temporary camp side deliberately, so it was only a couple hundred yards or so away but she didn't hear _anything_.

What the hell was going on? She was about to voice this concern but then a shrill beep filled the air.

All four Fairy Tail members turned in unison at the noise. Natsu was standing over a small green device that Lucy instantly recognized. The scouter. A horrifying realization started to rise within.

Moving nearly at full speed, Lucy was before Natsu smacking the scouter from his hands and stomping it in one quick motion. "What the-"

"It's tracking us!" She hissed, cutting him off.

Her eyes were wild, head whipping from side to side. She didn't care that the Demon was sliping through. Nor did she did she pay the concerned looks from the others so much as a glance. This was bad. So very bad.

It was suddenly all too obvious. That device wasn't just for sensing an individuals magical signature, it also doubled as a communication device. How much did they hear? Were they already on their way?

If not for her hyper aware senses, Lucy might have missed it. It was faint, unnoticeable at first, but now that it was her sole attention, it was starting to become clear. Someone was approaching, fast.

The warning died on her throat. Reacting quickly, Lucy was just able to bring her left up in time to parry a lightning fast blow. Even to her own ridiculous standards, the kick sailing for her head was blindingly _fast_. Her eyes-which were once again a renewed blood curling crimson-had trouble following the strike before it impacted soundly with a thud. It was more luck than skill that allowed her to block it.

The impact carried a surprising weight behind it. Either it was because of the speed or actual power, Lucy wasn't sure. It had happened far too fast for her to get a read on her attacker. Bracing herself into a crouch, she absorbed the blow, standing her ground as blue came into view.

A jagged, almost crooked smile loomed over the Jinjuriki. If she wasn't mistaken, her mystery attacker looked almost surprised before it melted away into a cackling laughter.

"Look what we have here, mates."

If not for the very real threat this man posed Lucy might have rolled her eyes at the tone. What was it with these people? They were all the same. Snide, cruel, and so fucking arrogant. Well, not that Lucy was much better.

Was speed his magic, she began to wander. Her eyes openly looking over the large man before her. He certainly didn't look the part of an average speedster. He was massive. Bulging muscles stretched under the dark blue armor that identified him with Dadoria's lot. His skin was blue as well, she noted. The faint stubble on his hair even looking as such, really inhuman. Nope. Definitely nothing like the small and lengthy jet.

The man's leg was still in the air, she realized with a narrowed gaze. Temptingly so . . . Lucy was oh so aching to rip it off by the joint, but she didn't dare make the first move. He was baiting her.

He was faster than her. A lot faster. It wasn't something Lucy was used too but she knew it was true Whoever he was, he'd managed to move so quickly, he very nearly slipped by all four of them. By the time Lucy had noticed him at all, there he was. Crossing an unknown amount of distance in the blink of an eye and striking at her blind spot.

Thankfully Lucy didn't have to make the first move.

"Ice make-"

"Fire Dragon's-"

With a small arch of his brow, the man before her disappeared in a blur. Lucy blinked. _'What the hell?_ ' By the time she turned around, the faint hint of blue whipped around her and was between Natsu and Gray.

The boys stopped their attacks mid-sentence. All three Fairy Tail mages exchanged glances between one another forming a triangle around the man. It looked to be a huge blunder on his part but in such a short amount of time, the man had proven his massive advantage in speed.

Both Natsu and Gray dropped their collective strikes. It wouldn't do either any good to continue. If they miscalculated they would simply hit one another, or Lucy. The tense pause in action filled thick into the air.

"So you're the ones who beat Dadoria and Zarbon, eh?" The man's snake like voice taunted. His cold eyes turned back to look over the fallen duo only to scoff.

Lucy blinked, not sure what to make of his disrespectful attitude. Those were his comrades weren't they? He had so callously dismissed them that it was shocking. Natsu had another reaction, rage.

She knew how Natsu felt about his friends. His usual smile was replaced by a deep frown, teeth grinding in agitation. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Gray questioned, rounding beside so the three Mages formed a line facing the man.

Me?" He questioned. "You mean you don't recognize it? I'm a member of the Ginyu force!"

"The what . . ."

"Don't worry, little rats. You'll find out soon enough." He smiled. A thin little turn of his lips revealing rows of white teeth before his scouter blurted. His eyes flicked backwards to a large orange beam coming straight toward them.

"Move!" Lucy shouted as she shoved the two boys into the ground. The area behind them erupted in a wave of power. Rocks and debris flew across as the wind whipped wildly. Even from the blast Lucy didn't miss the massive spike of magic. It was as if several different signatures had suddenly appeared.

When the smoke finally cleared five different men, all varying in shape and size stood before them. Lucy felt her eyes twitch at the sight. They all had the same style of armor, but what really caught her eye was the way they were standing.

Side to side the men stood, facing the assembled Fairy Tail members, all of them going from largest to smallest. Lucy's attacker the second tallest beside a giant of a man to his right, while a monstrous looking horned being to his left.

Sparing a glance, Lucy noticed the equally stunned Natsu and Gray wearing a similar expressions. That's when they started to shout.

"Im Racoone!"

"I am... Burter!"

"Ginyu!"

"I'm jace!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

And with an eccentric group pose, they froze in place. "And together we are the Ginyu force!"

The mere sight of these strange newcomers gave Lucy pause, though not so much she missed the figure in the middle. He was different then the rest. Not nearly as intimidating as Dadoria had looked, nor as physically imposing as the two massive beings in front of him. The man with the horns, purple in color. He had a different presence about him. Ginyu...

He lumbered forward with a swagger that was both intimidating and infuriating.

"Looks like we've got some fairies boy's."

This guy was no joke. They could all feel it. His power was insane, easily dwarfing the already massive amounts his allies were putting out. Dipping into a stance, Lucy readied herself-the others doing the same. They didn't bother hiding their strength, those damned scouters going wild, they couldn't afford to hold back here.

Ginyu's hideous face smirked.

"So you brats are strong." He spoke with a casual adjustment to his scouter. "Good. It's been awhile since I had to get serious. Great ready little fairies because-" He stopped. A strange look passed over, his expression pensive. It was somewhere between a frown and a grimace then he grumbled nearly unintelligible.

"Titiania . . ."

Blue eyes widened a fraction. Erza? She's here already?

"Change of plans boys." He said nonchalantly, his grin returning. "I'll leave this to you. I've got something to attend."

"Something the matter captain?" The red skin man questioned.

"Hardly," Their leader answered. He scowled then turned around. "I'll be just a moment."

In a flash of violent red light the man disappeared in a blast of speed. Lucy was about to give chase but a grip on her shoulder forced her back.

Looking back Natsu was behind, a death grip on Lucy's already tattered shirt. She looked him up and down a moment taking in the serious expression. "What the hell are you doing?" She all but growled. "Didn't you hear him? He's going after _Erza_."

"I heard." He answered simply.

"Then why?"

"She's fine Lucy." He stressed, "Erza is going to be alright. Trust me."

"He's right, Lucy." Gray chimed in. "Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, there's no way that guy will beat her. No matter how strong they are. She's a monster."

She wasn't so sure about that. Ginyu was strong. Insanely so judging by he flew away so fast.

"So who gets to kill the little brats now?" Jace spoke up first.

Instantly Lucy turned a hate filled glare in his direction. She could feel herself seething at the callous way he'd spoken up. He even had the audacity to close his eyes, looking like not a care in the world.

His blue parter was smirking right at his. His amusement growing, his hand resting across his chin. "Guess we could always split it up. What do you say? Winner gets first shot?"

Oh come on, Burter I never win 'rock, paper, scissors'. Why don't you let me have the first one?" Burter seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding to his giant of a teammate.

"Alright but you owe us lunch for a week, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah." The bulbous man waved his companions off. "You kiddies just cost me big." With a scratch of his head he examined the three wizards. "So who's first eh? Or do you guys just want me take you all on right now?"

"Is this guy for real?" Gray muttered. "Does he really think he could beat us all?"

"Don't count on it." Lucy muttered lowly, so only her team could hear her. "These aren't the play fair type. Just look what they did to the village. The second we turn our backs on those other guys, they'll likely put a knife in it."

"Not a chance!" Natsu refused suddenly. His voice almost yelling at the men infront of them. "There are four of us and four of you. It looks like a fair fight to me."

"Oh I like this one." The man giggled pointing a finger. Natsu instantly paling at the disgustingly leeching look. But a little noise filled the air.

"Wait a minute…"Happy gasped. Counting off on his tiny fingers the blue cat looked back and forth between both groups. "Four against four? Is he counting me in the fight?"

"Relax." Natsu consoled. "That fourth one is really weak, even you could beat him Happy!"

"Gee, thanks Natsu . . ." The cat grumbled.

Apparently done with waiting, the large behemoth Racoone lunged forward. In an instant the man had leaped across the small distance between the two landing in an earth shattering crouch. It was an impressive display but was downplayed by the man's next actions. He was stretching, or what appeared to be stretching. It looked more like an exotic dance than anything else.

Bizarrely balancing on a single foot the Orange haired man threw both his hands back in a mimic of a bird. He even went so far as too flap his hands in the air.

"So, who's it going to be, eh?" He question tossing his head to the side. His large mouth laughing wide open. "Let's get this started already."

Seeing the dance both boys paled. Looking at one another they nodded in silent agreement. Raising a hand each, they turned and pushed a startled Lucy forward towards the ginyu member.

"What the hell?" she screeched at the sudden action. Just managing to catch herself from falling Lucy pivoted back toward the boys. A ring of giggles behind had her turning back.

Unfortunately by catching herself and substational turning to face her team, her skirt had also caught on to her waist band hanging up for all to see. Whirling around and scowling furiously at the ginyu force Natsu caught her attention. Wrapping an arm around her pulling her close he whispered conspiracly. "Come on Lucy. You got this."

Gray and Happy were quick to join the huddle.

"Right." The Ice wizard agreed earnestly. "This clown doesn't have anything on you."

"Aye! Hit him with a little bit of waym bam thankyou mam!"

Her eyes narrowed at the blue cat. "I'm not sure I like how that sounds . . ."

"Seriously though Lucy." Gray eyes searched her own. "You're the strongest hand to hand fighter we have. This guy looks like he'll be right up your ally."

She couldn't argue with Gray's logic. Watching the flamboyant giant limber up with a strange array of stretches it was clear he wanted a close fight. Something she very much preferred.

"Fine." She muttered ignorning the winks they gave her thrusting a thumbs up in her direction.

"Boys." She sighed.

"Oh, so girly wants to fight? What kind of Magic do you use?"

Her eyebrow twitched at how straightforward he was. "Don't have Magic." She waved him off. Have him think on that.

She didn't pay the confused looks she got any heed. 'I won't make the same mistake.' She promised herself. 'I'll beat him before he even uses a shred of Magic.'

"Hey kiddies." Racoone suddenly announced. His voice carrying with it a taunting tone. "Feel free to jump in at any time."

"Not so fast there Racoone!" Jace shouted. "That wasn't the deal. We're not just going to stand here and let you have all the fun."

"Save the little ones for us, like we agreed." Burter spoke.

"Whatever." Racoone muttered before turning back to Lucy. "And now!" He shouted. His form taking an odd stance. "Feel the power of Racoooone!"

A deathly awkward silence filled the air after Racoone's freakish move, voice echoing across the landscape. Her friends were at a lose but Lucy didn't even notice at this point. Her mind still fixed on the conversation of the enemy moments ago.

"What did you say?" Lucy snarled. "Just before. Are you lot betting on my friends?"

A single bushy brow arched in question. "Didn't you hear me girly?" He taunted.

"Oh I heard you." She whispered. "I thought I might give you a chance to save yourself."

Releasing a howl, Lucy's power began to skyrocket. The very air around her becoming tense and dark. She had been holding back this entire time but no longer. She would kill anyone who treantened her friends. This was all a game to them? They were arguing who got to kill her friends?! Erza. Natsu. Gray. Happy. All thoughts and feelings of anyone else vanished in her unrelenting surge of Demonic power.

She could feel her team shrink back at her display. They had never seen her use this before. Not at the extent she was going right now, anyway. Her very body was practically tingling with an almost visible aura. The ground actually quaking under her roar. Only it wasn't her. It was _him_.

"What the hell!" Jace screamed looking over at Burter. His voice could barely be heard under the insane display of strength.

The blue colored man was in a similar state of shock as his hands coming up this to his scouter. Nothing happened. "You've gotta be kidding me." He said. Looking back over to the other members of the Ginyu force, Jace nodded. They both knew what this was.

"Can't believe it's actually one of them." He muttered. "A Demon hiding in with these brats all along."

On some far off point, Lucy recognized what they were saying. They _knew_. They knew who and what she was. It didn't matter to her though. She was far too gone to care.

Then she _moved_.

In a show of monstrous strength, Lucy planted her feet into the Earth and barreled forward. It was by far the fastest the blonde had moved in a long time. The dirt under her cracked, leaving a torrent of wind that flushed backwards, nearly blowing her teammates out of their stances.

She would never use this much power under regular terms. It was like a deep primordial feeling had overtaken her. All she could do was rip this infuriating man to pieces.

Lucy watched Racoone's head tilt in a moments confusion. For a brief second, he had lost her. Then . . . There she was.

Arriving with a 'boom' her fist came, smacking right across Racoone's jaw, breaking his scouter and removing several teeth in the process. The force behind her strike had been so strong, so overwhelmingly powerful, the Ginyu member was sent flying backwards. He shot by his teammates like a rocket, the tiny four-eyed man actually having to dive to get away in time. The other two simply stepping aside.

She wasn't done yet though.

He didn't get the chance to hit ground. Lucy was there waiting for him. Moving with her inhuman speed, the red eyed girl was a golden blur, slipping past Racoone and landing in a crouch on all fours. Whipping backwards Lucy came down with her fists together like a hammer, the man's body dropped into the earth.

Again, she wasn't done. Not even the wheeze of pain leaving this mans lips could aviate the rage coursing through her. Jumping backwards, she was weaving, launching herself as high into the air as possible, using the large trees around as springboards. And with a great heave, Lucy came down, landing on Raccone's back.

A large piece of armor flew up into the air as the fresh smell of blood reached Lucy's sensitive senses. Unknowingly her eyes dilated. The once human looking eyes stained red swirled, twisted into a long slit. The world around her was suddenly painted _red_.

Grabbing ahold of the man's leg, Lucy lifted Racoone up into the air. It must have looked a strange sight. To see Lucy's small form picking up a giant like Racoone. He was like a rag doll to Lucy's strength. Around and around she swung him. Building up speed before she tossed him into a mountain side. He was whipped into the ground blowing up in a puff of dirt.

"You want to see my strength!" She roared into the open air. "I'll blast you into oblivion!"

The laughter was toxic in her head. Urging her on. Giving her far too much confidence and sickening desire. The Demon within had a very strange form of amusement. It never ceased to gain joy from Lucy using its power. And in this technique was all the hatred and pain the monster could summon.

Allowing her right to sink down by her side, Lucy's fingers uncoiled until her hand was open, palm facing up. Then the dark swirling mass of demonic energy began to form.

She could feel the world around quivering at the mighty nine tails power.

"Lucy!" Gray's voice could just be heard. "You'll rip the whole island apart! What are you doing?"

She didn't pay him any mind. Winding up, she threw her blast and had to grab the ground too stay rooted. The concussive force was incredible.

It wasn't a complete form. In truth it didn't even compare to the level of destruction a Biju could create but it was as close as Lucy could get. The Biju bomb.

The force that hit the mountain side was _terrible_. In a loud thundering _boom,_ Lucy felt her body shiver in pain at how awfully loud the concussion truly was. It hurt like a _son of a bitch_. It did slightly decrease the influence of the Demons hold though. Lucy just able to get a barring on her surrounding.

Her breath felt ragged. Deep, and labored breaths coming out as her eyes looked over the destruction for any sign the man had survived. Thats when she heard the laughter.

"What the hell . . ."

It shouldn't have been possible. He should be dead. No one had ever survived a strike from that blast. Not even her own . . . She cut the thought off. The violent surge of pain that rippled through her body causing her hands to clinch painfully by her sides.

There he was. The giant man was standing there. His armor blasted to pieces in parts, while others looked to be perfectly fine.

"Have to admit. That was pretty good girly." Racoone told her wipping at his blooded lips. "You even knocked some of my teeth out see? Good thing I got a good dentist." With another disturbing display, Racoone pulled the loose teeth from his open maw, throwing them into the dirt.

Lucy felt her whole body freeze. A foul pit in the middle of her stomach. Shrugging off the charnage as if it were nothing the orange haired man was completely fine.

"No way." She heard herself question. She hadn't held back when she had struck. That was her very best she had just given, a single one of those blows enough to kill a normal wizard but this guy was only smiling. What had she gotten herself into?

"That's racoone for you." Burter spoke with a shake of his head. "Always clowning around."

"The man loves his work." Jace agreed.

Cranking his head in a quick twitch Lucy felt herself wince at the crunch of the man neck. "So, how about we get serious now?" Another twitch. "I think we've warmed up enough." Two more cracks.

Was he joking? He hadn't been trying until now? Her limbs shook at the implication. Taking an involuntary step back her breath caught. "What the hell…" she repeated. It almost felt like a mantra.

"Lucy! Calm down. He's trying to unnerve you. Don't let it get to you."

Turning to look at her friends a sense of calm settled over her. That was until she realized she had eyes off her enemy and looked back to Racoone. "R-right."

'Your friends are with you.' She reminded herself. They were right. Now wasn't the time to lose it. Willing herself to calm down she slipped into a fighting stance.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. Once again she was reminded at how out of her league she was.

With surprising atheletism the giant man was suddenly to his feet launching himself in her direction. With more brute strength then speed Racoone had jumped back off the ground then propelled himself with all fours moving with startling speed.

The sudden action catching her by surprise, Lucy was unable to get out of the way of the kick smashing into her side.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips as pain ripped through her body. Her left arm hanging useless at her side, her body staggering back.

'How?' her mind wandered. He had broken her arm with a single kick.

"Lucy!" three different voices screamed in unison.

"You..." She wheezed. Blood and a form seizing cough rocked her but Lucy didn't so much as blink. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

She didn't give the stupid look on his face any thought. She ignored him, instead turning back to her team. "Stop!"

Natsu and Gray halted suddenly. They were about to jump in on her fight, she could tell. They would have ignored the ones infront of them to tried and help her. "Stupid boys." She muttered. Then with a sickening crunch Lucy snapped her broken arm back into place. Moments later her fingers were flexing experimentally, the wound healed.

"Wow there," Racoone whistled. "Regeneration huh? Haven't seen that trick in a while. It won't help you though, you know? You're too weak to beat me girly."

"I haven't even started to get serious yet!" Even to her, the voice seemed dark, dangerous taking an unfamiliar edge. Two feral fangs were protruding painfully over her lips. A warm trickle of blood pooled in her palms as the tips of her nails grew stretching the skin forming claws.

She had to thank that fool. If not for his stupidity, Lucy would have lost it. He had hit her with enough force to bring back her back into a somewhat clear state. Pain always did have the odd effect of loosening the powerlust.

It wouldn't last long though. . .

Even now her vision dipped threatening to go blank. Black spots filled almost all of her pherifial's but with a single minded determination she stopped it cold. She only need to last a little while.

Narrowing her eyes on Racoon's massive form she focused on him and him alone.

"Natsu, Gray!" She spoke to the boys. "Take care of the rest of them. Keep your fights away from mine. In this form I might hit you by mistake."

"Hey now. Don't go getting cocky. You might have changed your appearance but that won't help you. After the thumping I gave you-"

"Shut up." She hissed. Her lips had curled up into a disgusting fang filled smile. "You think you can beat me human, huh? Why don't you do me a favor and stay right where you are-so I can kill you."

"Bring it."

"Careful Racoone." Jace commented. "Her power in that form will be enourmous. You know If she gets a directic hit it might-"

"Don't worry so much Jace." He waved off his teammate. He had an insane look to him as well. It looked far too excited to be staring down a demon.

With a sigh the red skinned man relented. "Fine. Suit yourself big guy. Come on Burter, we should really deal with these other two before the captain gets back."

In a moment they were the only ones left standing in the area. The others had moved outwards, the faint sounds of battle echoing in the distance. They all seemed to realize, Fairy Tail and Ginyu alike, that they didn't want to be anywhere near the fight that was about to take place.

A second passed. The only sound was Lucy's light breathing and Racoone's giddy laughter.

Barreling forward with a rage induced snarl Lucy was on him before he could react. The brown in his bulbous eye widened a fraction, their eyes meeting only mere inches apart as Lucy sunk her talon like claws into his massive chest.

Her left and right stabbed him with a sickening thud. His armor plated chest cracking all around the impact leaving four identical puncture wounds on each side. His blood spilled out into the air. The smell intoxicating as it drove Lucy even madder.

She wanted to continue her relentless assault. Her hands flinching as if to go even deeper into his large frame. She was so close to his heart, the blonde could feel the erratic beat vibrating along her nails. Snarling in frustration she gave off what amounted to a hiss, her mind delving even deeper into the Demons layer, requesting even more power.

The form of Racoone took a single step back as Lucy pushed but otherwise refusing to budge. His ugly and beaten face opening in a broken smile. He laughed. The absurdness of it caused Lucy to push even harder. To her increasing annoyance her dagger like nails didn't get any closer to his heart. In fact, they didn't move at all.

There was a tight pressure on her wrist. Massive hands swallowing them whole almost blocking from view. A tick formed across Lucy's brow, her eyes looking down at their interlocked hands. The man's pearly white gloves were stained a deep crimson but he wasn't bothered. Not even the wounds across his body seemed to bother this fool. What the hell is he?

"He he," He giggled. "Good shot. Now it's my turn, yeah?"

Then he struck. With a lightning fast move the two collided with a violent clash. Forehead to forehead a loud bang echoed into the air. The blow sent a shockwave of force down Lucy's neck and spin. Her feet and hands tingling with the impact. Even though her head whipped back in surprise it only pissed her off.

With a grunt and a shove, Lucy threw her head forward, returning the favor. It was just a second, but to a Jinchuriki, the spilt lapse in Racoone's grip was enough for her to slip free. Twisting her hands in an arch she gripped the larger mage palm to palm and hit him again.

She yelled out, her rage twisting in her gut much worse then any knife. Lucy smashing her head like a battering ram against this monster. She screamed again, her voice echoing out as she went for another strike. But Racoone wasn't done just yet.

Breaking her hold with a show of strength he struck out. "Racoone KICK!"

Before there had been no dodging the insane blow. It had happened so quickly and shockingly fast from such a large man Lucy hadn't had time react. She had been caught off guard by his large size and speed but now, her eyes showed it all. Analyzing the speed and force with which he moved it wasn't even magic she realized. It was just raw destructive power.

The sound was loud, thudding across her crossed arms. The equal forces once again colliding against one another. The impact left a roaring blast that tore into the air.

"Oh ho!" He laughed suddenly pulling his leg back. Jerking fiercely and leaping backwards Lucy watched him take two prancing bounces backwards. He was hopping, skipping in a wild and eccentric manner.

Holding up a hand in her direction Racoone scratched at his chin. "You actually blocked my kick girly. You're pretty good. I wonder if you'll block this next strike?"

Unbelievably he looked away. She couldn't believe it. Laughing, he lifted both arms high into the air, his hands then pointing down, Racoone flapping his arms like a bird. The mere sight of such a strange stance gave the girl pause, though not so much as to let her guard down. "Save your compliments." She spat. She wasn't about to make the same mistakes.

"Racoone . . ." Sucking in a large full of air, the Ginyu member raised his hands pointing high into the sky. _Fool_!

She twisted, her knees coiling up into her chest then, she _jumped_. The action caused a jet of air to distort behind her at the force. Dirt and grass flying into the air as Lucy's body hurtled forward.

Turning his head back, Racoone was still in his strange stance. His words coming out so slow and deliberate that Lucy was almost sure that it was an incantation. There was no magic though. Just a loud boorish voice. Bringing up his own right knee to his chest, the giant of a man swung his arms around. "Arrrrrrrrm strike-"

He gasped, the air leaving his lungs. Coming down on him before the large man even thought to look at her, Lucy struck again. Wickedly sharp blades sliced up his muscled arm and ground into his armor. Driving fast, and drawing large amounts of blood, the cut had sliced open and Lucy turned to finish it with a killing blow.

Her body turning, twisting as her slim form was like a whirlwind, Lucy was suddenly knocked off course. "Attack!" She barely heard the man's voice scream out obnoxiously. The ringing in her ears far too loud for anything else. His fist striking up with an uppercut to her chin.

Her teeth audible cracked at the impact, a spray of blood spitting out of mouth as her fangs were drove into her tongue.

She couldn't believe it. Again the absurdness of this pathetic act shocking her. Rocking back Lucy felt another strike to her midsection. "Racoone's flying knee!" Zipping through the air like a bullet Lucy bounced off the ground. ' _He had let her hit him?'_

Her back collided with the ground, hard. The shock was enough to jostle her small body but not enough to completely unhinge her. Lucy pivoted, her body recovering just in time to avoid the outstretched leg smashing into the earth as she jumped back to her feet. The ground around them quaked. Earth shattering and cracking under the force. "Racoone kick." He stated smugly. ' _He's insane.'_

Whipping around in a tight spin, the blonde kicked out. Her heel was like an anvil, its strength and force enough to crush bone and shatter walls and Racoone allowed it to hit once again. The tremendous reverberations it sent through him were sickening. It looked as if his body might have actually snapped in half the way he bent over.

It took Lucy a full second to take advantage. Her heel still embedded in his abdomen. Her eyes watched him as if he were some strange monstrosity.

The attack had drawn even more blood. Surprisingly, it spilled to the ground in a steady flow. It shouldn't have been possible. To take such abuse wasn't human. This wasn't normal. Lucy was a Demon but he was a monster.

"Racoone punch." She heard the man bark out with another infuriating giggle.

He moved with a shrieking grinding noise. His battered and broken body somehow still able to move completely ignoring the damage done to him. Simultaneously Lucy dug deeper into her depths for more power. Then she felt the blow cross her chin. His fist so large it reached from her chin up to her eye.

She staggered back. One step, then two. Her feet very nearly faltered but she remained standing. It might look to an outsider as if she were on the ropes, perhaps she was but . . .

She spit to the ground. A wad of blood and broken teeth leaving in a cough. She couldn't believe she had been pushed this far.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Racoone panted between ragged breathes. She could hear the smug smile in his voice. It made her all the more furious.

"Fun?" she repeated, the words tasting sour in her mouth. "You think this is a game? Hurting people, killing is fun to you?"

The damn had broken.

Her eye had swollen shut but was rapidly healing. Not that it mattered. She couldn't see anyways. Finding where the voice had come from Lucy looked him with all the malice and contempt she could muster.

"Scary." He laughed.

'Scary?' She thought. That was all he could say to this form? How fitting, she thought. He truly was a monster then. Because no normal being could look at her like this and basically shrug. The red energy was pouring off Lucy in torrents at this point. Her power actually manifesting and taking shape to her will.

It was almost like a cloak. A waving spiral of Demonic power floating around her body and behind, a single tail waving against the wind. Her trump card.

Deep within the remaining shreds of her humanity Lucy could hear the Demons laughter. He was so very amused at her using this again. Once, long ago, Lucy had sworn she would never resort to this technique again but here she was.

The laughter was unbearable. Lucy wasn't even sure if it was her own or the fox's that rang out into the skies. All that mattered was that she would finish this with a single blow. It's all she had left.

She didn't know what was going through that stupid head of Racoone's. The man should have ran for his life. Should have moved even. Instead he continued to gawk at her. His moves, while unseen could be pictured inside her mind. She could hear him stomping around, shouting some nonsense words.

For a moment she had believed his movements were apart of some magic. That it was how he was able to keep up with her maybe. In truth the answer was a little more simple than that. This type of guy, the one who killed for sport. Always looking for the next challenge not even caring how his actions effected others. There was no secret to his strength. He was just a brute with raw power. He allowed Lucy to hit him and shouted out his strikes just for fun.

It was an insane way to fight. A style that was sure to get him killed.

"Racoone Blast attack!" Racoone screamed, an orange magic circle forming at the base of the man's open maw.

Even without her sight Lucy could feel the massive spike in Magic. He was preparing his finishing move as well. So this was his magic. It matched him perfectly, she thought with a frown. Racoone was nothing but explosive power and this next strike would be devastating.

She could feel herself slipping. 'Ba Boom' her chest roared. The pain and torment she was feeling, crushing like an ocean. It was all she could do just to hold on. Screwing her eyes shut, the pain only got worse. 'Ba Boom!' BaBoom! BABOOM!'

Keeping her eyes shut she tried to ignore it but it was no use. She tried to move , she really did but again, it was no use. The red hot power pouring through her veins was holding her still. The true weight of the fox's power, she thought.

It was just another one of the many wonderful side effect of over using the demons power. Though she wasn't a hundred percent sure. It could very likely be her inificenctly at 'his' power or perhaps her body was finally rejecting the foreign substance. It made it little difference in the end.

Unable to dodge she could only stand there as the massive blast barreled into her.

 ** _TFJ_**

"T-this blast…" Lucy gasped.

Her breathes were coming out sharp and ragged. Everything hurt, each twitch, breathe or sound she made brought excruciating pain.

The very air was torture to her skin. Muscle, even bone showing in spots. She had taken his strike head on.

"What's that?" Racoone asked her. "Your going to have to speak up. Hehe hehe. It sounds like your almost dead."

"…You're the one." She spoke again this time louder. "You killed a-all those people. There were children…" she stopped suddenly blood escaping her lips. "You murdered them in cold blood."

Intrigued, Racoone made his way over to the kneeling girl. His surprise was evident across his face as he studied the girl.

Taking one of the worst beatings he could dish out Lucy was somehow still alive, talking even.

He would finish it this time though. One more Racoone blast would do it. It was curious though. The far off and distant look made him start to wander who she was really talking to.

Towering over his opponent, Racoone scratched his head looking down at the girl. She looked dead. He would have belived it, if not for the shallow breathes slowly moving her slight frame.

"Sorry." He said. "Captain Ginyu wouldn't be happy if I hadn't finished my battle."

Taking a pose a smirk formed across his features. "RAAAA.." Throwing his hands high into the air the massive man brought up a single knee. "COOONE-" Taking in a massive breathe of air he threw his head back closing his eyes preparing to launch his final strike. "Blast-"

"You left yourself open!"

Defying all logic the downed girl jumped up. Her hands snatching his own out of the air as her feet came to his chin locking Racoone in place. "No way." He grumbled against the boot to his chin. "No one can take my blast and still be able to fight. It's impossible."

A feral grin came over the blonde girl's lips. The skin had been torn to shreds only moments ago but he watched out of the corner of his vision as her skin suddenly knitted back together. Bit by bit, the crimson energy from before reappearing-forcing her back together. "Guess my regeneration is faster than you thought."

Regeneration? No, what this girl was doing wasn't anything like that. Racoone might not be the smartest of the Ginyu force but he'd had his fair share of fights. Well, he'd experienced dozens of people's fair share, but in all that time he had never seen something like this. Healing magic was one thing, regeneration another. Growing a limb back, healing a wound shut they differed from one another. What the blonde host was doing nothing like those. It looked painful, horrific even. The way the skin formed from the demonic power itself. Just unnatural. . .

"What . . . the hell?" It was hard to speak against the impossible strength of her tiny limbs. It felt like being torn in two. Even a Jinchuriki shouldn't have that type of ability. He was a member of the Ginyu force so Racoone was no stranger to her kind. He had to wander which Demon inhabited her. They all gave the host strange abilities specific to the demon but who?

The grip on his wrists tightend to a painful degree. Each twist casuing an audible pop of bone, her nails digging deep into skin. Dragging the monsterous man to her level Lucy forced him to look into her dark slited eyes.

"You will never harm another child again." She promised.

Without releasing her death grip on Racoone's arm Lucy pulled her body underneath the mans until her knees met her chest.

With all her demonic enhanced strength she kicked out into his abdomen. All the air in the Ginyu squad members lungs were forcible exhaled, a wheeze of pain leaving him. Repeating the action she smashed her feet even harder against his armored chest. The armor cracked, a large plate falling to the ground revealing his stomach.

She kicked him again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. She lost tracks of how long she hit him only stopping when she felt her captive slacken, a warm liquid filling her shoes.

Even when Racoone's body began to fall away that infuriating giggle filled the air.


End file.
